


What hides the leather jacket

by SoloLibrosParaMi



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: BadBoyxNerd, Boyfriends, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance, Science Boyfriends, Yaoi, badboy, nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 67,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloLibrosParaMi/pseuds/SoloLibrosParaMi
Summary: Rev Runner enter Acme High High School, so far there normal ... at least until he meets Tech E Coyote the "bad boy" of Acme High.Is Tech as bad as they paint it or will Rev see something that nobody else managed to see under that old black leather jacket?
Relationships: Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not being so good in English, I hope you can understand.

"Who is he?" The roadrunner says when he sees a coyote with the face of a few friends wearing a leather jacket, while walking they all departed.

\- Get away from him, he only brings problems - Mention the rabbit with an annoying muca.

-I heard that he only finished with the entire football team of the rival high school-Comment the duck and then add-They say that not even their parents recognized them after they passed through their hands.

-I don't know how true that is, what is certain is that he has had as many fights as Danger failed exams.

-Hey that offends big-eared-Danger complains while Lexi and Rev laugh out loud.

-Who is he? -The coyote says as he watches the roadrunner shake his plumage with grace and elegance.

-I don't have the slightest idea, it must be a new entry-Mention the rabbit looking towards the roadrunner who was farther and farther away.

"Do you want us to give you a warm welcome?" Says the demon of Tazmania while crashing his fist into his other hand. "His neck is so thin that it will be easy to break."

-No, what I want is to find out everything about him-He turns around-I must know more about my prey before hunting it-The coyote whispers slowly when he travels to who knows where.

Author's Note: I hope you like it, it is the first time I publish what I write.

As you will see, it is a universe where Loonatics are simple students but they neglect, later I will make one of them as they normally are, that is, as superheroes. While I converted everything from the series to a school environment (for example villains in teachers) some other things inspired me from the Looney Tunes show.

The updates will be Friday and Sunday. Kisses enjoy.

PS: If I see that you like it, I will do many more, but you also be encouraged to write about this fun and beautiful couple.


	2. Chapter 1

Rev Runner jumped out of bed when he heard the noise of the alarm, today as much as he wished he couldn't sleep, it was his first day in high school. Rev was more than excited for this new stage of his life, so he dressed as fast as he could, which is in less than 1 second, and under the stairs to the kitchen, where his father drank coffee and his mother made breakfast .

"Good morning, my little Revy," Harriet said affectionately as she turned the pancakes.

"Good morning, son," Ralph said as fast as ever.

-Good morning Ma, Pa-Rev said kissing her mother's cheek, then sit next to her father-Pancakes with seeds, you're the best Ma.

-Everything for my loves -It says when placing two plates with pancakes on the table-Before eating Rev honey can you wake up your brother?

-Of course Ma-He says and then go in less than 1 second to his brother's door.

Rev slowly opens the door of his brother-Brother it is time to get up- Rip does not flinch and continues to sleep -Rip is time to get up or you will be late! you will lose study time and ...- Rev stops and changes the place where he was standing, and thus avoid being hit by his brother's pillow.

-I'm already awake, see? Very awake

-Okay, Rip, I see you down- Rev says smiling and then returns to her father's side in a blink.

-How is my boy? - Pa Runner says - Excited?

-Much-Answer Rev to take a bite of the seed pancakes with honey and fruits-Mmmmm ... Ma are delicious.

-Thanks Revy. Honey, your brother is already down? -Rev with his mouth full, just nod his head-Oh my little ones are already little men Look at your new uniform! So handsome!

Rev wore the Acme High uniform that consisted of: dark blue pants, which were very well marked; a fitted white shirt, not much just enough and flourine orange shoes especially for a bird. The clothes looked amazing on Rev's body; a body not very tall, in fact somewhat low for its age and species; thin but fat in the right places, hips and ass, thick but stylized legs, thanks to years of racing and gymnastics; his thin arms with an imperceptible muscle but still strong, emerald eyes with something blue, so bright they looked like stars; a pretty beak with small spots like freckles, almost invisible to the naked eye; blue and purple bright feathers, and to top it off, a tender and charming smile but at the same time brave, itchy and daring, her smile was practically his personality. Yes, Rev was attractive and, as if that were not enough, his personality made him tender, in the eyes of many, more tender appeal means irresistible to females and males alike.

-Ma, what do you say-Mention all blushing-Well I'm leaving, bye-He loads the strip of his briefcase on his shoulder, kisses his father's cheek and then his mother's to disappear at a mad speed.

(...)

At the entrance of Acme High there was a yellow rabbit with green eyes, wearing the school uniform and a bubblegum pink backpack, this bunny was Lexi Bunny second year, cheerleading captain, gymnastics club member, magnet of boys and best friend of Rev Runner. She was excited, since her best friend since second grade was entering high school today. He remembered all the crazy things they had done since they met and a smile was drawn. She looked at her watch and counted.

-3, 2, 1-At the end a roadrunner appeared in front of her with a smile from ear to ear-Hey Rev-

-Hey Lexi-He says to hug each other-I missed you-They said at the same time.

It was only two weeks since they had seen each other, and no matter how much they spent the rest of the summer together, they could not help getting tinned.

-How about family time? -

-If you mean a week of Pa telling Rip and me how to set up an impenetrable tent for predators like coyotes -He says quickly -Well, less exaggerated than -He has his fingers so fast that the rabbit lost his count-13682 times before and shorter than the 23891 times before that. But tell me, how about those two weeks at Miss Elvira's "perfectly perfect cheerleader" camp?

-A word ... torture-Rev laughed -What? It is true, that woman does not know what a split is, much less do it-Sighs-If I had known I stayed with you, and we were going to see Acmetropolis "Rangers" play-

-Don't remind me, the team lost and Danger ...- Rev stops and thinks- Speaking of Danger, where did he get? -

-You must be asleep-Lexi says as if it were the most obvious-Must have forgotten that classes begin-

"I came for those who cried!" Says a black duck, blue eyes and a confident smile, who was no one but Danger Duck, a sophomore, founding member and only member of the "Danger Duck Fans" club, member of the swimming club, better said pool boy club and the second best friend of Rev-Talk very soon-Lexi says raising an eyebrow-You took your time huh? -

-Perfection should not be rushed-says the duck to see the nails in a selfless way -If I am beautiful in a natural way, I also need my beauty time ... of course if it is possible to be more beautiful-He says when combing the feathers of his head back.

-Yes, whatever you say Don Perfect. What room did Rev touch you? -

\- Room 215, first class A-Say Rev while laughing at the face of Danger's indignation - And you?

-110, second class C. It is a shame that we did not touch the same floor, but well see you at lunch-

-I got the same class as the big-eared-Lexi was going to complain about the nickname when.

"RUN! HE COMES! SAVE THOSE WHO CAN!" After that the students' hysteria was unleashed.

"And that?" Rev asked confused -What is happe ...- Rev did not finish speaking because Danger and Lexi pushed him aside.

-Ning? -Finish Rev-Shuuu-Lexi says behind a column at the entrance-Wait for it to go-

Rev, Lexi and Danger were behind a column at the entrance watching a mysterious subject get off a motorcycle, the few students who were looking at him with a face of genuine fear, whether they were first or last grade. The subject wore what perished to be the school uniform only that much less well-groomed, poorly buttoned shirt, pants with chains, leather gloves without fingers and what most caught the attention of Rev: an old black leather jacket, those classics that bad guys use in movies or motorcyclists. When the friends realized that he was getting closer and closer, they shut up. When Danger stepped by his side, Lexi was the same and Rev just saw him go "What have you done to be afraid of him like that?" the bird thought to see how the strange subject got into the building, Rev continued to see him through the large windows of the institute. He took off his helmet and showed his face.

"Who is he?" The roadrunner says when he sees a coyote with the face of a few friends wearing a leather jacket, while walking they all departed.

\- Get away from him, he only brings problems - Mention the rabbit with an annoying muca.

-I heard that he only finished with the entire football team of the rival high school-Comment the duck and then add-They say that not even their parents recognized them after they passed through their hands.

-I don't know how true that is, what is certain is that he has had as many fights as Danger failed tests.

-Hey that offends big-eared-Danger complains while Lexi and Rev laugh out loud. When the coyote finally went out of sight it was when the students breathed again, and in that the bell rang.

-Well we go to our classrooms, see you at lunch Revy-Says Lexi-Come on Danger we have math-

-I HATE maths. In any case, as someone as beautiful as I would need them, I don't understand the world-He says dramatically- See you later-

-Bye guys good luck in math-He said goodbye happily to take the road to his classroom.

"I wonder if the guy in the leather jacket will be so bad," the bird thought as he climbed the stairs to his living room. "I mean it's a coyote, yes, and dad always told us since we were little that the coyotes were bad but ... something tells me that he is not "

-215, this is my class room-He says when he enters and the first thing he sees is empty-I am not surprised, I always arrive earlier-Take a seat and take your things out of your briefcase in what someone appeared. In that they began to arrive little by little their classmates and then the teacher. The teacher put his name on the board in a somewhat ugly letter and then write the subject he would teach.

"It seems that my first subject is chemistry. Good!"

Thus began the day of Rev, matter after matter until lunchtime.

(...)

In the cafeteria Rev sat next to his friends, listening to Danger's complaints about every subject he had today. Rev sees a table at a good point in the cafeteria completely empty and asks

-Why is the table empty? It is a good place-

-It's the soccer team table-says Danger.

-But the soccer team is sitting on the other side-says confused.

-Danger refers to the "stars" players of the team: Ace Bunny, receiver of the team is very popular, president and the best of the swordsman club, he is nice although somewhat conceited and handsome I admit it, you know him is Danger's neighbor -The named corrects her saying "Stupid neighbor aka loud music at 3am" -Yes, Slam Tasmanian is the strength of the team, he seems like a bad guy but he is quite nice indeed, he is also co-captain of the team Fight and finally Tech E Coyote, is captain and quaterback of the team, as well as a criminal with no remedy, bully, breaks and twists every possible rule, even other coyotes and other predators fear him, doing anything with him is like doing it with the Devil, for all you want do not approach him, do not do anything for this world. It is the incarnate demon-Rev looks at her incredulously.

"Is he really such a bad guy?" He asks innocently to see how Danger spits the food in his mouth.

-What if it's really such a bad kind of question? -

-I will only tell you 3 things he has done -Then the rabbit raised a finger-1 with his motorcycle full of mud the cheerleading uniforms in full training-She lifts another finger-2 sabotaged the project of Mallory Casey at the science fair -Lift a third finger -And how to forget when he breaks in two the leg of that poor guy in the game last year-Lower her fingers to say -And keep in mind that I mention the three softest things he has done-

(...)

A coyote of dark brown and light brown fur, his eyes instead of white were yellow with lime green irises, leaning next to room 214 sees a roadrunner in room 215 heading for the cafeteria, Tech decides to see him carefully " nice body, looks like a girl but a pretty one. It must be new I would have remembered someone like that, even more so being a roadrunner "thinks Tech to be interrupted by the noise of the door.

-I regret the late Doc-Says a light gray rabbit with white and blue eyes, being followed by a tasmanian devil of large size, chocolate color and purple eyes-Dr Fidel Chroniker is a madman Who puts homework the first day ? -

-I prefer a thousand times that the crazy geography and geology, Dr Dare-Complains-Heavens loves rocks so much that I think he married a-The 3 laugh at the comment.

-Hahaha, I can't believe he'll touch us apart -Slam says almost unintelligible when his stomach growls -I'm hungry we go to the cafeteria-

The 3 began to walk while they talked.

-I want it to be the practice and thus torture the newly admitted-Ace says.

-And those of old income-Add Tech with an evil smile-And the school committee, those morons are in front of my classroom, you have to give them a lesson for last year-Then they continued talking about jokes, strategies, plays and everything that.

(...)

The doors of the cafeteria open wide and reveal the 3 kings of Rome previously named by Lexi. The rabbit, the Tasmanian devil, and of course, the coyote. They entered quietly among themselves as they sat at their table.

Rev saw them at 3 until his gaze met that of the coyote, they looked at each other for a few seconds until Lexi asked Rev about his clubs.

\- And you have not thought about enrolling in the committee? I say in high school you were 3 years in the? -

-Yes, I think I will-

-My friend Pinkster is part of the school committee, it is more, is the president-Says the duck-Do you want me to talk about you? -

-Please and thanks Danger-

-The great and wonderful Danger Duck saves the day again-Lexi and Rev roll their eyes-Go to room 208 at the end of your classes today, that's the committee room I will tell you that you will go there-

-Thank you-

-It's nothing-Stays thinking-Thinking better Do you help me with my math homework? -

-Of course-

-Me too, Revy?- Lexi asks-Mathematics is not my thing, I prefer gymnastics-

-Sure Lex-

Danger continued talking about how horrible the teachers were, that mathematics was unnecessary and so on until the bell rang. They all went back to their classrooms, when Rev felt a look on the back of his neck, turned and saw a pair of green eyes, a cold ran down his shoulder as he turned and went to his class room.

(...)

The star players of the team sit at their table, Tech looks to his right side looking at the same roadrunner early today looking at him, their eyes meet until, which he recognized as the cheerleading captain and Ace's crush, Lexi Bunny she got the attention of Rev.

"Damn rabbit" he thought to continue eating his hamburger.

The other two talked about how boring their teachers were but the coyote didn't listen to them, he thought he had that roadrunner that couldn't get him out of his head.

"It's nice, yes, but the other girls in the school are too, even more than he and I never thought of them like that." He kept thinking. "What's new? No, no one, no matter how new has it caught my attention. And I've seen other roadrunners before so it isn't that "

-Hey Doc-Called Ace -All in order? -

-Yes, I was just thinking about how to torture the newly admitted-He lied, they were his friends but he could not tell them something that even he didn't knew was. The bell rang and they stopped to go to class. When Tech stared at the bird's back, he turned around and their eyes met again but the bird turned around and continued on its way. The coyote exhaled and walked away with his typical face of few friends causing everyone to flee their path.

"I will discover who you are roadrunners, do not hesitate"


	3. Chapter 2

The bell rang indicating the end of Rev's school day, he kept all his things in his portfolio and left in search of the committee room.

The roadrunner looks at the door in front of him "208 student committee room" Sighs-I hope Danger will speak well of me-

-Hello-Says when she saw a little pink pig, she had her impeccable uniform, perfectly buttoned shirt and without a wrinkle; well pressed pants; a pair of moccasins so bright that I could see their reflection in them and matching a bright red bow tie-

-Ho hol hello-He says stuttering and smiling shyly -You must be Rev Runner, Danger has spoken to me he talked about you-

-Yes- that's me-Rev smiles-And you must be Pinkster Pig, Danger's friend-

-Ye ye yes, it is that is m m me-He reaches out-A a a ple ple pleasure-Rev took his hand-Pleasure is mine-

-So you want to be pa pa part of the co co committee. Isn't that right? -Ask the pig -That's right-Answer the roadrunner-Yo yo you have your luck, at this moment we don't have much per per personal-The pig says Open a folder

-And seeing your ex exel excellent grades and re re references as part of the committee of your former high school, I have nothing mo mo more to say that you ar ar are in in inside -A Rev lights up your face.

-Thank you, thank you, thank you-And hug him-It's noth noth noth nothing-Rev separates-Le le let me show you ho ho how ev ev everything works, new secretary-Rev smiled as he could not, not only entered but also entered as secretary, which was his former position in high school.

-Well it is ve ve very sim sim simple, you have to do the ad ad administration, you know documents, bo boo books, all that, with your spe spe speed it should be ea ea easy-Stutter the pig with a shy smile when giving Rev his paperwork.

The pig and the roadrunner started talking about their tasks, after how Rev was in the athletic team and in the science club while Pinkster was in the cooking and dancing clubs, they kept talking about things like tastes, favorite subjects, series , video games, movies, etc. The talk was so entertaining that they didn't realize how long it lasted until the bell rang.

-45 minutes ha ha have passed -She says looking at her watch -Heavens Rev, you're the most entertaining person I've ever met-

-It is not so much, you are also entertaining.What do you think about continuing this conversation until the hall? -

-I think it's per perf perfect -Pinkster says -Most of the students have already gone ho ho ho home, only the me me me members of the gardening club and some spo spo sports teams remain. But rem rem remember that we will not always leave at this time, the meetings are usually an hour before or an hour after classes, without bothering you with your clubs and equipment-says the pig-Tomorrow you will mee mee meet the trea trea treasurer and the vi vi vice-president-Rev answers -Of course, I'm excited-

(...)

They were already in the hallway almost empty about to go down the stairs, they were so focused on their conversation that they did not realize that there was a puddle of water, Pinkster slipped falling on the only person apart from them who was in the hallway, person who He was drinking coffee and as a result he was filled with coffee, very hot coffee, so much that he groaned. Pinkster was going to apologize but when he lifted his head his soul went away from his body, it was nothing more than Tech E Coyote. "Why me?" thought. More than fast the pig began to stutter, more than normal, an apology but the other pushed him very hard against the wall and then take it by the collar of the shirt.

-You'll be an idiot -He says angrily watching him tremble -What won't you say anything pig?

Pinkster could only stutter- I I I II I I I IIII I-

\- Are you going to talk? Or you can't even speak well. Does the baby want to cry? Or a diaper change? -Said angry-Coward-

-The only coward is you! -Tech loosens the grip of the neck a little, Ace and Slam who had just arrived watched with a mixture of fear and amazement since the roadrunner had not only yelled at him but also insulted Tech-What said?-

-What you heard-says seriously Rev-Someone who intimidates others on a force basis is nothing more than a coward! -

Tech looks at the owner of the voice for the first time, and sees the beautiful roadrunner who has recently roamed his thoughts but this time with a fierce look. Tech releases the pig and walks until it is only 15 cm from his face. Of course, he had to look down to see him in the eye, being at least one head taller than Rev.

-You have guts boy-He says with a crooked smile and then pass a nail through the bird's neck -But they won't do you any good with me-Rev takes the coyote's hand away from his neck with a swipe. The coyote growls and shows its teeth, its large and sharp teeth. That is where the rabbit and Tasmanian demon approach but he will stop them - I will leave you this time alone because I do not know if you are brave or idiot - He turns around - Although you remember anyway - Looks over his shoulder - You will be mine in the first opportunity, so I suggest you take advantage of the time with your friends-He says to then start walking being followed by the other two animals.

Rev takes advantage and runs to Pinkster who is still on the ground.

\- Are you all right? - Rev. says worried.

-Ye ye yes than than thanks Rev-Rev just nod as he passes Pinkster's arm behind his neck.

-Let's take you to the infirmary.

(...)

Tech, Ace and Slam walked silently towards the soccer field, since Tech was upset about his previous discussion.

"So ... Why did you let him go?" Breaks the silence Ace, Slam just nods, implying that he also wanted to know the answer.

-He defended his pathetic friend, that was brave, stupid but brave-says Tech-And I respect him but he doesn't think I'll let him pass next time-he grunts and then whispers-I can't believe that from all the slags here he will save the good for nothing pig, he is also a friend of the losing duck and Miss big-eared, and he does not even see me, it is more when he sees me it is to shout at me-

-All in order, friend? -Slam says as clearly as possible.

-Nothing will be in order until that bird understands that he has to respect me. Come on, I want to torture the brats first - And the silence returned to the soccer field.

(...)

After being taken care of by the nurse who was a tender grandmother, they returned to continue on their way home.

-Luckily, nurse Grannicus said it's a small blow, nothing serious-Rev says as he sucks a lollipop that Granny gave him.

-Than than thanks again Rev-

-It was nothing, any friend of Danger is my friend. Also-Rev gives him a smile-Someone had to give that Tech a well-deserved-

-Bu bu but it ca ca can ma ma make you do som som something-He says worried.

-I know how to take care of myself-Says Rev-Shall we go together? I say we live quite close. And Danger and Lexi already left and I told them not to wait for me-

-Su su sure. You said you liked vi vi video games. Have you played the last one that came out of spacecraft?

\- It came from outer space? Well, obviously it's phenomenal, especially when facing the final boss-Rev makes noises imitating shots-That's my favorite part-

-My favo favo favorite part was that too-

-Really? Lexi and I play it almost always, it's fun when Danger loses and ends up getting angry-

-I usually pl pl play it with Me Me Melvin-

-You should come with us to play it someday-

-Sou sou sounds goo goo good-

And so they kept talking about everything a bit without remembering that until 10 minutes ago they were in big trouble.

(...)

All the football team candidates were trembling to be face to face with the only Tech E Coyote, who didn't seem very happy. The 3 were supposed to test them to see if they were material for the team or not, but at that moment he just wanted to torture someone and have an excuse. For that reason Slam and Ace decided to depart and see from a safe distance. While it was fun to see Tech angry, they didn't want to take a chance.

-LISTEN WELL BIT OF SHIT! -He shouted at the top of his lungs- I WANT YOU TO RUN NO 1 OR 10 TURNS ... THEY ARE GOING TO RUN 50!

-YES MR COYOTE-The 12 applicants said at the same time.

-IF I SEE ONE REST ONLY ONE MINUTE, THEY'LL HAVE TO DO 50 MORE!-They all nodded in fear. -THAT THEY WAIT FOR BITCHES RUN!- And they began to run. -AND THE ONE WHO ARRIVES FROM LAST WILL HAVE TO RUN NUDE A RETURN BUT NOT TODAY WHEN THERE IS STORM!- -Doubtedly Tech was more scary than usual.

-Tech is scary, even scares me-Slam says.

-That roadrunner did mess you up Doc-Laughs Ace-Tech glows him with a look that freezes the rabbit.

Tech was fuming, he couldn't believe that little bird had faced him. It was ridiculous! As if a canary ate a cat. He kicked the trash can near the stands, the Tasmanian demon and rabbit sat in the stands, both watching the coyote make his tantrum. Tech muttered a thousand insults when Slam caught his attention.

"Is he not your bird over there?" They all looked at where the demon pointed.

The 3 see the roadrunner who causes Tech's anger to walk slowly and delicately to the exit, contouring the hips in an almost sensual way while moving the butt from side to side, and next to the roadrunner was a fat and short piggy, Tech recognized him as "the idiot chairman of the committee that caused everything by not knowing how to go down the stairs like a normal person, and who doesn't know how to speak well," he growled when he saw them both laughing.

-Who is he? -The coyote says as he watches the roadrunner shake his plumage with grace and elegance.

-I don't have the slightest idea, it must be a new entry-Mention the rabbit looking towards the roadrunner who was farther and farther away.

"Do you want us to give you a warm welcome?" Says the demon of Tazmania while crashing his fist into his other hand. "His neck is so thin that it will be easy to break."

-No, what I want is to find out everything about him-He turns around-I must know more about my prey before hunting it-The coyote whispers slowly when he travels to who knows where.

Ace and Slam look at each other wondering what Tech had planned for the only person who had faced him.

-I don't know if all this will be bad or good-Slam says.

-If it is what I believe, it will be a lot of fun-Ace says laughing a little before getting serious-What I do know is that he left us alone with the aspirants-Sighs -And I want to practice with the sword-

Before Slam could ask what Ace meant by "if that's what I believe", the rabbit got up from the stands and went to see the aspirants. Slam also got up and went to see what seemed to be two applicants crying "Yes, Tech overcame" he thought as he went to see what happened.

Author's Note: I hope you like it. Kisses.

PS: I will upload chapter 3 on Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 3

It was a new day in Acmetropolis and the Runner family house was, as in every morning, very busy. Ralph was running from side to side moving papers and documents, Harriet was cooking while making 2 suitcases: one of his and one of her husband, Rev helped his father by moving prototypes, plans and other things from the office to the family car and Rip seeing his parents and brother being good ... them. The reason for all this was that today "RoadRunner Companies" would have a working meeting to discuss the new advertising campaign and at night Mr. Runner would have a special night to commemorate the day they first saw each other for what they wanted to have Privacy. Yes Pa and Ma were, are and, most likely, will remain very romantic, Rev got his romantic side.

After so much fuss and a rich breakfast of waffles with blackberry jam, the 4 members of the Runner family were in front of their beautiful house.

\- Rip your brother will take you and bring you from high school today - Pa Runner says to finish placing the luggage in the luggage rack.

-Rev you will have to make dinner for you and your brother-Ma Runner says-The money I left them on the table-

"Sure Ma, don't worry," says the eldest of the Runner-Rip brothers and I will have quality sibling time, "says Rev, being hugged and kissed by his mother, who quickly went to his youngest son.

-Mom my lungs, my lungs! -Rip says while he was fond of his mother's affection.

-Well guys goodbye, take care of yourself, behave yourself well, do not sleep too late, Rev nothing of boys and Rip nothing of girls, do not talk to strangers, do not light the house and stay away from coyotes We love you! Goodbye! "Pa says as he opens the door to his wife and then turns around and gets into the car. The minor Runners said goodbye to their parents who were farther and farther away.

(...)

The Runner brothers were almost opposite the junior high school. The brothers walked, unfortunately for the elder, very slow but he did not want his brother to feel bad so he made an effort, he could run to high school.

-Bye brother and have a good second day-Rev says quickly-Anything let me know by message and I'll come in a meep meep-He says kissing his head.

-Rev I'm in second I'm not a child ... but thanks brother-

-Remember that Pa will not come looking for you today-Smile-I will and we will have a "dessert before the brothers' meal" -I wink at him.

-Of course Rev-Rip says goodbye-See you soon and good luck with being the secretary of the committee

-Good now to high school-He says to run as fast as he can.

(...)

Ace Bunny was walking without any interest to Acme High, when he was passing in front of Looniversity High School with his big ears hears a familiar voice.

"That is not the voice of that roadrunner who faced the Doc" Think and turn your head to the side to see two roadrunners talking. The rabbit decided to stop the ear to listen better.

"The Doc wants information from him so this can help."

He heard everything said by the roadrunners and then continued on his way.

(...)

At the entrance of Acme High Lexi, Rev waited nervously when a cloud of dust clouded her view. The cloud of dust disappeared for her to leave Rev with her typical smile saying.

-Hello Lexi, how are you? -

-Now calm-The rabbit sighs and Rev puts a face of "I did not understand" -I thought you would be dead-The roadrunner is still "I did not understand" -Pinkster I tell Danger that you defended him from Tech, I was afraid that you would have hit or worse ...-

-No but he told me that "the guts would not do me any good with him" -He says when he remembers what the dog said.

-Then you threatened Oops! I told you to stay away from him, is that he doesn't listen to me ...- Stop hearing a scream.

-REEEEEEV!-Cries Danger and then hug Rev-Rev, Rev, Revy, friend, brother, mi amigo, Revcito, I thought you were dead-

-Calma Danger I'm fine-Go to the duck with a smile-See? I'm still in one piece-

-But Pinkster told me that you defended him and Tech stopped you in the hall to threaten you-

-That's true but I didn't touch a pen-

-How good-Danger says to exhale-I thought that nobody would do my homework anymore-Rev laughs while Lexi hits the duck on the head.

-Au! That? You are awful in physics, chemistry and not even speaking mathematics-He says rubbing his head-Rev is a genius and that is younger than us-

In that the bell rings and they take course to their respective classrooms. The boys say goodbye promising to see each other at the recess. The rabbit and the duck go to the second C room and Rev takes the stairs to the first A room.

(...)

At the back of the building was a lonely coyote smoking while leaning against his motorcycle, and that's where his friends arrive.

-Hey Tech-The named looks away from the cigar to greet the boys.

-Hey Slam, hey Ace-

-Today early in the tests of the fighting team-Slam says-I asked the rookies about your bird-Tech looks at him with curiosity and shakes his head to tell him to continue -His name is Rev Runner is 15 years old, his class is 1st You know the class in front of mine, he is a member of the science club so it seems that he is a bookworm, he is president of the class, he is the youngest in the class, and he lives with his parents and his brother -When hearing that, a crooked smile was drawn on the face of the coyote.

-Today I came here by chance I heard him talking with his brother-Says Ace-Rev is also part of the student committee in fact the secretary. And his brother goes to second grade of Looniversity High School-Look at the clock-Well let's get in that the bell is already ringing-

The coyote begins to smile-Thank you guys are the best-says Tech to then take a final drag on the cigar-I guess that at lunchtime I will visit the brother of a certain roadrunner-Throw the cigar to step on it -Well come on-

The 3 began to walk inside the building while the coyote was thinking about their meeting, a meeting that meant being one step closer to their task and therefore did not want to postpone it.

(...)

In high school Looniversity had already rang the bell announcing lunch and recess. Rip Runner at that time wanted to have the speed of his parents and not to speak that of his brother. Why? Well it's not nice to be chased by a couple of thugs that exceed your height by 2. They managed to corner him against the wall of the exit of the institute, he only closed his eyes waiting for the worst, when I hear a noise similar to a motorcycle and a " run "by one of the aggressors. Strangely he opened his eyes and saw a coyote standing beside a motorcycle. He turned away from it to see it face to face.

-Rip Runner? -Said the coyote in a voice of the afterlife.

-Yes-The bird says with fear-

\- Brother of Rev Runner?

-Amm..Yes-He says now confused.

-Well, Rip tell me about your brother-

-Sorry-He looks confused -What? Why? -

-That you tell me about your brother -The coyote smiles-I defended you from those idiots and as payment I want you to tell me about your brother, it's just for me-

\- I suppose - He says with doubt - What do you want to know? -

-As much as possible as he is, his likes, dislikes, friends ... couple-says whispering the latest.

-Well-says Rip thinking-Rev is brave, but lonely and strange, it is characterized by its sincerity and originality. He does things his way, no matter what others think,-Rip says to hear an" I already realized "from the coyote- He has a dreamy air and a carefree and fun way to see life. Our parents, his friends and I think that Rev dares to say things that nobody would say and we admire that quality of him-Says Rip to listen again to the coyote mutter a "and yes he dares to say what others do not" -Get win friendships thanks to their unquestionable courage and loyalty. Rev is very intelligent, a genius indeed. He is also a hard worker on weekends and works as a "Lightning Sandwiches". And he is very hyperactive, even when he is asleep-He stops and then continues-He likes running, racing, speed, our family, his friends, cute and adorable things, video games, making inventions. He does not like to go slow and be late and hates bullies-The coyote whispers for the third time "you could say he hates them with the soul" -Your best friends are Lexi Bunny and Danger Duck have known each other since childhood. And finally about the couple, Rev is gay but he has never laid a boyfriend unless I know-

-Well-He says with a crooked smile.

-All this-Says Rip -What do you want to know? -

-I only collect information, let's say your brother is ... interesting-

-Of course ... I have to go-

-Wait kid, have my cell phone, if those idiots bother you-Click your fingers-They don't tell the story-

-Thanks, I guess-

-But remember to let me know anything relevant about Rev-Dice as he walks to his motorcycle to get on this-Send me a picture of your brother, so I will know that the number is yours-

-Sure-The little roadrunner says watching the coyote put on his helmet.

The coyote shakes his head in farewell as he prepares to leave, and without more speeding, leaving nothing but a large speck of dust in his path.

-Heavens that guy should be crazy about Rev-Says Rip and then laugh-Oh brother dad will leave you a widower before the wedding but at least they stopped bothering me thanks to your boyfriend -Listen to the bell and start heading towards your class, wondering what his brother would think about the fierce-looking coyote.

"I may ask him when he comes," he thought.


	5. Chapter 4

At Acme High the students were at lunchtime. Today was the first Thursday of the month which meant taco Thursday. The boys ate their tacos quietly when ...

"Danger! That was MY taco!" Complains Rev.

-It's not my fault-says the duck covered with grated cheese and sauce that fell from his mouth when chewing -It is yours for worrying that way today. I'm just rewarding myself for being such a good friend-Danger says and then complaining-Besides, this taco is disgusting. Who puts so many vegetables in the taco instead of something rich?

-Perhaps the person who wants a vegetarian taco-

-Or a person with bad taste-

-If you eat Rev's taco because it made you worry, why do you eat mine? -

-Because I am a fair person-He says full mouth.

-You are the most unfair person I know- Rev and Lexi say at the same time.

-Of course, blame the duck -Danger says -If they finished blaming me, I wondered, Rev today are you going with us? -

Rev thinks to say later-I don't know I have to meet the committee and I also have to go find Rip

-Rip! How is that boy? "Lexi says" Is he still the same carefree as always?

-Yes-Laugh Rev-You should see Dad saying "Be this guy talk so slow I don't understand" -

Lexi laughs-Okay say hello to your brother-

-On my side too -Danger says -There is no greater honor than to receive a greeting from the great Danger Duck-

-Of course Danger, tomorrow we go together, okay guys? -

-Of course, no problem- They said at the same time.

-By the way Rev, Tech hasn't bothered you, did it? -

-No, I have not seen him all day and honestly I do not complain-

-I still don't believe I didn't do anything to you-

-Listen that yesterday made two aspiring football players cry-Danger says.

"I would have told you before that I was exaggerated but after yesterday ... I don't doubt it," Rev says, frowning.

Lexi gives him a sad smile-It's not your fault Rev, I think it's good that at least one person still believes in people's humanity, even if those people are the devil in person-Lexi looks at Rev-And that's what Makes you a great person-Rev smiles shyly.  
-Let's change the subject -Danger says -Next week sports clubs and teams start working-

-I am anxious to run, I have the test be Friday-Rev's face changed from sad to cheerful -And I want to build something in the science club-

-Well I'm ready to swim-

-Danger you don't know how to swim -Lexi says -It's more, you're the only duck that doesn't swim-

-Do you want to bet?-

The talk went lively until the bell rang. The boys wished Rev good luck with the committee and as they would not leave together at the exit they said goodbye.

(...)

In room 208 were a pig, a Martian and a red monster, all watching as a roadrunner entered the room.

-Gu gu guys he is Rev Runner our ne ne new sec sec secretary-

-A pleasure to meet you-says Rev smiling -I hope we get along-

"Hi, I'm Melvin Marciano," he says in a rather peculiar voice, a little black man with big eyes who seemed to have no mouth, dressed in the school uniform, quite large shoes and a rare kind of helmet, very similar to those of gladiadores-The vice president, I'm second b-

-I'm Gorlop -It says in an almost unintelligible way an intimidating, red and hairy monster of great size, I also wore the school uniform and large shoes -The treasurer, I am from third to-

-And well Rev, Pinkster told us that you defended him from-Melvin swallows dry-T T Tech-

-Am ... yes it's true-Rev says something confused.

-Incredible-says Gorlop-You faced Tech. I would not dare to do that and I am part of the fighting team-

-Are you really a part? -Rev says-That's great! You must be very strong-

-Well-says Gorlop ashamed -You have to be part of the team-

-You're very right, I wouldn't last a round hahaha-Laugh Rev.

-Well, I'm captain of the team of Chinese ladies and chess-says Melvin.

-You must be very smart-Says Rev-I know how to play chess and Chinese ladies for my friend Lexi and although I think very quickly when playing, being a captain would surely win me easily-

By that time the whole committee already liked Rev. And it is that Rev's personality had is power: everyone likes him with his sincerity, humor, originality and courage, qualities that attracted people.

The 4 members of the committee kept talking but Rev had to go find his brother, but not before promising Melvin a game of Chinese ladies and Gorlop to go see him in a fight next week.  
(...)

At the entrance to Looniversity High School, Rev was waiting for his brother to invite him for ice cream and then go home where he would have to cook dinner for his brother. Rev was thinking he would prepare for dinner that he didn't see Rip coming out until he was almost by his side.

-Hello brother-says Rip making Rev look in his direction.

-Hello Brother! Excuse me, I just thought about what to cook, what do you want, soya burger, bread with hummus, pasta with pesto, salad with seeds and nuts, maybe homemade pizza? Rip.

-Am .... em ... Homemade pizza? I think, I don't know what day it is today? -It says still confused, VERY confused.

-Of course little brother -She says smiling- Let's go for an ice cream before lunch will be our secret as when we were children while tell me how was your day? -

-Well I made friends with two guys I met yesterday Tweetums and Sylth Vester are very nice-says Rip-When they don't kill each other-Says whispering.

-Oh! My little brother is making friends, tell me more, tell me more-

And so Rip told Rev all his day so that they would later change places with Rip being the one to listen and Rev the one to speak.

(...)

When they arrived at the ice cream shop Rev, he asked for an ice cream, chewing gum and cookie dough with caramel sauce and colorful sprinkles, and Rip ordered a classic vanilla and chocolate with chocolate sauce. Rev told Rip about his day while Rip ate his ice cream, Rip stops eating remembering his encounter with that coyote.

-Rev-

-Yes Rip? -

-Do you know a coyote? It's just curiosity, it's not for nothing in particular-

Rev thinks-Sure, Mrs Smiths. You know the marriage of elders who lived in front of Lexi's house-Rev says-They were so kind, what a shame they moved to Florida-

-No, I meant a young coyote-

-Then no-

-Insurance?-

-Well ... in my high school there is one -She says something awkward -But he is an idiot bully who thinks he can intimidate others and get away with it -He says quickly and annoyingly-Can you believe that hits Pinkster against the wall and then grabbed his neck to insult him? Because I hate those kind of people, that's why I defended Pinkster-He says annoyingly- I don't know who he thinks. By guys like that, Dad hates all coyotes.

-So I guess you don't like him-

-First I thought it was different but now ... I only see him as an idiot-He says annoying-A great idiot hits piglets and threatens roadrunners-

-From hate love there is only one step-Rip whispers

-That?-

-That your ice cream melts-says Rip to confuse his brother.

-Ah! I didn't realize - Rev says to start licking ice cream.

"Lucky that Rev is innocent, from which I saved" Think Rip "When I get home I will send a photo to that coyote"

(...)

In a beautiful house to be exact in his bedroom was Tech. Tech was on his bed thinking about how that roadrunner changed his life in just 2 days.

"Classes started on Tuesday and today is Wednesday and I already lost my mind" The coyote thought and then cover his face with his pillow "If classes had started on Monday I would be going to the psychiatrist, yes, I said psychiatrist because today I am already for psychologist and on Friday I will be ready for the asylum "Grunt against the pillow when his cell phone rang.

-Unknown number, will it be? -It says to open the message.

Unknown Number: Hi, I'm Rip, you know Rev's brother. You should tell me your name, I don't want to have you scheduled as "The Coyote," however I think you asked for this:

Tech blushed but could not see THAT picture. It was a photo of Rev on the beach with a one-piece swimsuit orange long to the knees, sleeveless, tight VERY tight. Rev looked at the camera with a big smile as he held a beach ball against his hip.

-What year do you think it is? 1900? -He says blushing-Although I think the idea that does not show much skin -When he realized what he said, he hit his face with the pillow. He decided to answer Rip not before scheduling it.

Me: Why THAT picture?

Me: By the way, I'm Tech.

Rip: What? You asked for a photo but you did not specify that photo.

Rip: That is from early summer.

Me: I guess you're right kid.

Tech was thinking until he decided to write.

Me: What does your plague brother's do now?

Rip: Cooking.

Rip: Do you want me to tell him that you asked about him?

Tech clicked so fast that it almost twisted a finger.

Me:NO

Me: Our deal is that you pass me information about your brother and I defend you

Me: Your brother can't know this.

Rip: Sure, because you're researching him just to be his boyfriend and you don't want his to find out.

Rip: Right Tech?

"Fucking teenagers" Think Tech.

Me: I DON'T LIKE your brother?

Me: I just want to know about him so we can get along better.

Tech hit his forehead. "Now I went crazy. The great Tech E Coyote asking a child how to" get along "with his brother" Sighs "I'm bottoming out"

Rip: Oh! I did not know, I did not know it

You could almost smell the sarcasm in that message.

Rip: In that case I'll keep your secret

Rip: I have to go Rev and I'm done cooking your delicious homemade pizza

Rip: Goodbye

"Rev knows how to cook, he must be a great cook, I would like to try his food and ..." He thinks then shakes his head "I can't believe I think I like his brother. Rev Runner all I want with you is to teach you to know your place. "


	6. Chapter 5

The Runner brothers were in the great living room of their house resting peacefully while laughing when they saw the photo album last summer, thanks to Rip's suggestion.

-Haha it was a good idea Rip-Says Rev-I had forgotten when we found Dad in the sand when he took us to the beach-

-Yes, haha I remember that when he woke up he didn't know what happened-

-And Mom scolded him thinking that it had been his idea haha-Look at the clock-It's 7, I think it's time to start making dinner-Says Rev-I'll be back-

-Of course, take your time-

When the older roadrunner went to the kitchen the younger one kept looking at the album, step by page, looking at each photo until he found one in particular, he smiled and took out his cell phone. Rip took a photo from the album and then sent it to the coyote.

"I will ask his name to that coyote I do not think he likes it if he finds out how I put it" He laughs "I think that he would like this photo anyway" Think about sending the photo and then see his cell phone that said: " He has a message from: The coyote who loves my brother so harasses him. "

"So it's called Tech, well Tech asked me what face you put when you saw my brother in that swimsuit" Think to answer him later and see that he had a message from that Tech again.

"Kid? I'm 13" Think indignantly, he was going to tell Tech that he wasn't a child when he receives a second message.

"What does Rev do? And he put" plague "to hide. What can't be more obvious? Tomorrow he gets on his forehead" I love Rev Road Runner "Think Rip" I think I'll bother him a little "

After sarcastic messages from Rip and rare responses from Tech, Rev had already finished cooking. Rip says goodbye when he sees Rev coming in with a tray with a delicious pizza that just by seeing it made his mouth water.

-Tada-Smile Rev-Who are you talking to so funny little bird? -

-With one of my friends -Rip says, in theory it was true-He's in love and doesn't want to admit it-Rip laughs-He even asked me to tell him everything I knew about that person-

-You are a great friend Rip! Love is so wonderful - He says cheerfully - Well I hope he accepts his feelings and that person also feels the same - Rev says now with a face in love.

-Me too Rev, me too -Rip says and then bite a piece of pizza-Mm ... Rev you're an amazing cook-

-Ou ... thanks little brother, it's very sweet of you-

-Hey Rev-

"Yes?" Rev says as he stops cinching the melted cheese from his pizza.

-Have you thought about having a boyfriend? -Rev blushes-I say since we talk about lovers and all that and as you never had one I ...-

-Yes, no, I don't know-He says confused-I mean it's ... complicated-

-Complicated?-

-Of course I would like to and I have thought about it ... only that ... I have not found the right one-

-And what exactly does your indicated look like? -

-It is not a matter of physical appearance, it is something else ... it is the inner beauty -She says with a certain dreamy air -You know that he is kind, generous, funny, honest, loyal and the most important thing that he loves me for who I am like that as I would love him-

-So you don't mind the appearance?- Rev shakes his head. -Don't you mind if it was of a different species?- He says eating his piece.

-If he is a good person, I don't see him as bad-He says biting his pizza.

-Even a predator? -

-No, love is love and you can't tell the heart who to love or not-He says-Although I don't know if that pleases Pa-

-Pa would go crazy if you were with a predator-

-But he would have to accept it sooner or later -She says decided -After all dad and mom taught us that love is before all -Sigh-In fact I would like a love like theirs, regardless of the years they love each other with the same passion-

-Then it could be anyone. No? -Rip says -Even someone from your high school-

-I guess-He says to finish eating his piece of pizza.

-Maybe you met him but you don't know-

-Yes it can be-Rev says pensively -What about you? -

-Me what?-

-Oh, come on! What if you already have a girlfriend? -

-No but there is a girl who is cute in my high school-

-And ...- says interested Rev.

-Go to the other first but we have physical education together-says Rip-She is kind to me but clearly she does not like-says chewing.

-You won't know until you try it-Says Rev-Besides you're very cute Rip-

Rip drowns and then spit what he had in his mouth-Kill me please-

-But Rip you are very good looking and ...-

-Better eat this-He says blushing.

-Hey! -Rev complains -It was you who brought up the subject with that of your friend-

-And you followed me the thread of the conversation as the sick romantic you are-

The brothers argued until they ended up laughing and eventually fell asleep on the couch. When Mr. Runner arrived at 1 in the morning they found a scene as fun as it was tender. On the couch was a sleeping Rip trying to hit a sleeping Rev, who kept moving in dreams.

-I think they had a good time-Harriet says as she kissed each one on the forehead-They're so adorable, but how did they end up like this?-

-Things of brothers dear-Ralph says to hug his wife-We better let them sleep that tomorrow they have school-Kiss his wife -What do you think if we follow them example? -

-Of course, I'm exhausted by what we did in that room-She winks-But I wouldn't mind repeating it-

-Sweet meep meep as you put me woman-

(...)

The next day the entire Runner family woke up in pain, of course for different reasons. The morning was the same as always with the only difference that Rev left earlier than usual, after all today he had a meeting with the committee.

The meeting passed quickly as it was to welcome his new secretary, so now Rev was waiting for Lexi and Danger.

It was 7:45 so Lexi would not be long in coming and Danger would surely arrive around 7:59, he would say he is coming at that time because "it is extreme" and the truth is that he fell asleep watching his favorite Wednesday program at night. Lexi arrived at the time predicted by Rev.

-Hello Rev-Salute the rabbit-How was your brother's day with Rip? -

-Hello Lex, very well-says the roadrunner -Today we go home together? So I help you with math-

-Of course but you will have to wait for me, I am the captain so I have to do the tests to the applicants-

-No problem, I will be with you in the tests-

-You're the best Rev-

-Of course not as much as I-Says entering with a sleeping face the duck-Hi guys-

-Hello Danger-They say at the same time-

-Do you come with us to Rev's house after the cheerleading tests? It will help us with math-

-Obviously -Danger says -But when your cheerleading tests are over, go get me to the pool, I have to clean the water with the other members to practice next week-

-Of course-says Rev-We finish that with Lexi and go for you-

The bell rings so friends say goodbye to everyone to go to class.

(...)

At the same time that the 3 friends talked another 3 friends also did it, only that they were in the room of the football team preparing everything for the afternoon training.

-Then you say that you defended your brother, asked for Rev information and then asked for a photo, right? -Slam says.

-Yep-says Quiet Tech.

\- For what? - Ace says.

-Change him, humiliate him or anything else that makes him respect me-

-And why the photo? -

-The same-

-What kind of picture? -Slam asks in the process blushing Tech.

-E ... that does not matter-He says with the red face Tech-Better keep doing this before he rings the bell-He says accommodating footballs.

Ace smiles when he sees his friend in that state, a state that they had never seen in him-Come on show us the photo-

-No-He says seriously.

-Don't be mean we want to see the picture, right Slam? -

-Yes, please also want to see-Slam says nodding.

-NO-

-Please, please, please, please-the other two anthropomorphic animals insistently said.

-Agh! Okay-He says he got his cell phone-They're worse than kids-He shows them the picture-Are you happy ?!

Ace and Slam see something astonished at the photo of Rev.

-Whou, does he really have a swimsuit like that? - Ace says -What year does he think he is? 1900? -Slam just nodded.

-I thought the same- Tech whispers.

-Doc do not be offended-says Ace and Tech looks confused-For tastes, colors. Rev is sexy I admit-

\- Sexy? - He says with a red face.

-It looks like a great guy and everything but really think about buying another swimsuit-Add the rabbit-Seriously buy another suit that does not seem like my grandmother's property, yes I said grandmother because my grandfather would never wear something like that-

\- What? - He says confused.

-Let him show some skin, don't be so jealous Doc. Or does that excite you?-Ace and Slam laughed out loud before Tech hit each other in the head.

-Ou! -They said at the same time -That hurt! -

-Idiots! Today you will run 10 extra laps-He says something blushed-That photo is only for blackmails, it has no other purpose -He says clearing his throat -Come the bell is ringing-

-Yes captain-They both say while they rub their heads.

(...)

The day passed relatively quickly for both groups of friends: Matters with teachers that looked like villains, Danger's complaints, Lexi's scolding and Rev's laughter on the one hand; Ace's jokes towards Tech, Slam's laughs and Tech's annoying screams on the other. Finally more matters until the time of departure.  
The friends said goodbye and took different paths. Danger had gone to the right towards the pool with the other members of the swimming team. Rev and Lexi went to the left towards the football field for the testing of aspiring cheerleading team.

Revy and Lex talked animatedly about their day, which neither of them knew was that the football team was also on the court, so Tech, Ace and Slam would be there.

Lexi stood in front of the applicants and said -Well girls I want them to warm up for 5 minutes before starting the individual tests-

-Yes Miss Bunny! -The 15 girls were animated.

-Start!-Lexi shouted and then climbed into the stands and sat next to Rev.

\- Do you think there is material? - Rev. asked.

-That's what we'll see- The bunny says when she hears a scream.

-And that noise?-Rev asked to see at least 40 people running to the court.

-I forget it today begins the football training-Lexi says-And I wanted a quiet day, now I will only listen to the complaints of the criminal and the cry of the new entry-Sighs the rabbit-More second and third year-

-Just do as if they did not exist even if they give us a headache and pain ears Yes? -  
-Yes-Says Lexi smiling to then stand-Well girls let's start with the first-Says when lowering the stands and then read a form -Anderson? -

-Here-says a bear raising her hand.

-You are the first show me what you have and luck-

-Yes thanks-

-Lucky-says Rev with a smile.

-Tha Thank you-says the blushing bear.

On the other side of the court things were not so pretty. Tech was giving order after order, shout after shout.

-IDIOTS WHY ARE YOU RESTING!- The coyote shouts-THAT WAS ONLY THE WARMING UP!-He makes a crooked smile-I want 100 abs. BUT NOW!-

-YES MY CAPTAIN!-They shouted to start doing what was said by the coyote.

Tech approaches Ace and Slam to also start the abs.

\- Doc? - Ace says doing his abdominal number 5.

-Yes Ace? -He says doing his abdominal number 7.

-Isn't that your boyfriend?-He says to quit the exercise to move his head toward the stands.

-Boyfriend?! - He says confused, stopping the exercise and looking towards the stands -Rev? What is the useless birdie doing here? -He says seeing Rev sitting in the stands with his sweet smile.

-He clearly came to cheer you up- Slam says, kissing the air.

-Shut up fat! And your toothless stops looking at the bird or anything else that is not practical!- He says with a red face, both shame and anger.

-Embittered-Whispers the rabbit to follow his abs along with Slam.

Tech continues the exercise only now occasionally looking at the roadrunner or "birdie."


	7. Chapter 6

Individual cheerleading tests ended just like the warm-up of soccer players. The cheerleaders were happy, flattered or blushed by congratulations from the roadrunner. Rev always had that bewitching personality, well apparently not only his personality is bewitching since Tech did not take his eyes off the roadrunner who shouted words of encouragement that he thought were addressed to the players, since he had not noticed the presence of the cheerleaders.

Tech blew the whistle to kick off the practice game. Of the 40 members of the team he chose 22 to play and the others would be substitutes, but who did not think they would do anything during the practice, Tech would rotate them for everyone to play, or rather for him to torture everyone.

Tech takes the ball and crosses the end zone making a touchdown shortly after starting the game.

-Touchdown! Annotation!- The coyote celebrated and then heard a familiar voice.

-Good! Excellent!- It was the voice of the roadrunner.

"Rev" Think the coyote "Are you ... supporting me? Are you happy for me? Are you really supporting me?"

Tech gave a smile when he turned to the stands to see the bird in greater detail, Rev was standing in the stands clapping. Tech felt in the ninth cloud, time seemed to go in slow motion as he watched the roadrunner's feathers being angelicly moved by the wind and his hands were elegantly banged when clapping. Tech was in his world when he hears the bird say:

-It was excellent girls! -

Tech's face changed-Gir ... Girls-I didn't understand anything until he saw the cheerleaders making a pyramid. Tech was grateful to have the helmet on, at that time he did not want anyone to see his face "As I did not realize that the mini-pompoms were here with the eared"

-Lexi is so cute-Says dreamer Ace-Her ears look so soft-

-I would say big-says Tech-What did I say Bunny? STOP DOING ANYTHING THAT IS NOT TRAINING! -

-Yes my Doc! -Ace says doing the military signal -I say Yes my captain general sir! -

(...)

The tests were over. Of the 15 applicants only 8 passed, the others surrendered or saw that it was not what they wanted.

-Well congratulations girls! -Lexi says -I see you next week to practice-

-Sure Miss Bunny! Goodbye Rev!- The girls said as they left as they flicked their eyelashes.

-Bye girls and congratulations-Says Rev.

-It's true what they say-Lexi says to see Rev with a smile -The best men are always gay-

-Lexi! -It says Rev-Sometimes you're worse than Danger-

-Hahaha sorry Rev haha-Lexi laughs.

-Better let's go for Danger-

-It's better to go before he drowns-

Both friends took their things and headed to the school pool.

(...)

In the pool was Danger watching the school channel reporter, member of the school newspaper, third-year student and finally Danger's crush: Misty Breeze.

Miss Breeze had gone to report on the cleaning day of the swimming team and Danger took the opportunity to sign her articles from the collection newspaper where she was leaving.

-You're the best ...- Danger says-Almost as much as I-

-Thanks em ... am ... you-says Misty-And this is the last article, thanks for being a fan-

-Yes, I'm an amazing fan, he says proud of himself.

-Of course ... bye-She says to turn around and leave with her assistant.

-She's crazy about me And who isn't? -

\- Danger! - Say Rev and Lexi - Over here! -

-Hello guys -The duck says -We go, those homwork will not be done alone-

-Walking guys-Rev says to be followed by his friends.

-And how about your tests? -

-Well, I found about 8 girls who will be good cheerleaders-Lexi says -And this boy here fell in love with them all-

-The girls were very good and deserved a congratulation Lex-Says something embarrassed Rev-Although I felt that they watched me the entire time we were there-

-Sure was one of your girlfriends-Lexi says.

-No, when we left the court they were gone and I still felt observed-Says Rev-Anyway, how about cleaning Danger? -

-Excellent, I got an autograph from Misty Breeze-Dice showing a cut of the school diary with her signature.

The talk continued animatedly towards the house of the roadrunner.

(...)

The Runner house was on the outskirts of the city but it was not the countryside part it was the desert part. Getting to the house was somewhat complicated but you were a roadrunner but in all those years the guys had become accustomed, although sometimes it was better to ask for a taxi there or to Rev to load them to the top, this last idea of the duck. The house was large, modern but at the same time rustic, many windows, sandy and terracotta colors, even if it was in the desert it had a courtyard with really green grass, a beautiful garden with many plants, a small orchard that usually worked Rev, An area in the courtyard had a grill area with chairs and a table that was sometimes used as family reunion.

The Runner home was luxurious so to speak, but what more can you expect from the home of the owners of the famous and multimillion dollar company "RoadRunner." There we could see another quality of Rev, his humility. Although he was the heir of an important company, he remained humble preferring simple things to luxuries and never making a difference over classes. Although this quality was run by the entire Runner family: Ralph never boasted or will show off his belongings, donates to charity every year, he is a simple man to wear: shirt and pants with suspenders, he did not have a sophisticated talk instead he had a southern accent typical of the people outside, people often confused him with a farmer, people were not so wrong since when he was young he worked summers on a farm owned by his family, in fact there were still some summers; Harriet is a woman of humble tastes, always with simple dresses and her ruffled aprons instead of gala dresses, a pearl necklace gift from her husband but only that, and although she could have an army of servants she preferred to do things herself even things that become "vulgar" for a woman in her class; Rip had no problems with anything, he was simple and his tastes alike, although he cares about the future of the company, he doesn't care about the fame that he brings, he only cares to show that he is able to make the company work together with his family .  
-I'm here, Ma! Lexi and Danger are with me!-Rev says entering the house followed by the other two.

-In less than a meep meep Harriet Runner ran into her son.

-Hello honey-Says kissing her son's cheek and then run to the rabbit-Hi Lexi dear is always a pleasure-

-Hello Mrs. Runner-He says as they greet each other with a kiss on the cheek.

-Mrs Runner -Danger says kissing her hand-As beautifully fast as ever-

-Oh Danger Duck you will never change haha-Says laughing.

-Ma the guys and I will go to my room Yes? -

-Of course my little bird, your brother is coming to the museum with some friends to do a job on the new exhibition they have and your father had an unexpected meeting, when they get to study and work we will eat -She says smiling -So you stay to eat my children?-

-Sure Mrs. Runner, your food is exquisite-Says Lexi.

-Of course, I will honor your dinner with my wonderful presence madam-

Rev and Lexi roll their eyes while Harriet laughs. Lexi takes the duck by the shoulder and drags him into Rev's room while he is already in his room waiting for his friends with a jug of lemonade.

After a while the 3 sat on the floor and began to solve the math exercises specifically exercises of combinations, arrangements and permutations.

\- "Be a set E, formed by elements, is called Permutation of n" -Read Danger-I do not understand-

-A permutation in simple words is a particular case of arrangement-Says Rev.  
-Particular?-

-Yes instead of being "n" and "p" are "n" and "n", in other words both numbers are equal-

-How 5 skirts in 5 cheerleaders? -

-Exactly Lex-Dice Rev-To calculate it they have to do factorial of n-Dice Rev showing their pizzarón where it had written: "n! (Jan factorial)".

-Whou Rev you're better than my teacher-says Lexi.

-Yes I understand this now-The duck says -You're amazing almost as much as I-

-It's not so much guys-

-Rev-Says Lexi would be-Danger understood something, that means you are the "math god" -

-Hey that offends -Danger says -Also someone handsome doesn't need the math-

-Rev is handsome and uses them-

-Rev is not handsome, he is cute-He says as the most obvious thing in the world.

-Guys what do you say! -It says Rev-Mejo we finish these numbers-

-All right you're right it's cute-Whispers the rabbit.

-I told you- The duck whispers.

-As we follow-says the roadrunner-If I have 60 flavors of ice cream. How many combinations of 4 flavors can I create when mixing? -

The math continued until Rev's mother asked her to help her with something.

-I'm coming guys-He says going to help his mother.

-Sure Rev-They both say.

When the roadrunner left the rabbit says to the duck:

-Danger I think the person who was watching Rev was Tech-

The duck sweats cold -What? What do you say? -

-Let your voice down I don't want him to worry-Lexi says serious-Rev is like a little brother to us, I don't want anything to happen to him-

\- Do you think he wants revenge? - He says worried about his friend.

-I don't know, I didn't have a face of someone looking for revenge in fact ...-

-What?-

-He had an illusion face but it's impossible, may i have seen badly-

-Surely you saw badly. Why would Tech see Rev but? -

-True-

-Lex? -

-Yes?

-What is the answer of 11 b?

\- Cheater duck you won't copy me-

-Oh, come on! Just one-

Rev is coming quickly through the door-Sorry for the delay guys-Says Rev-Danger no copies-

-Always the duck-Complains.

(...)

The guys kept solving the problems and talking until Rev.’s father and brother arrived.

-Guys, dinner is ready!-Harriet called them.  
The boys went down the stairs to the dining room.

-Hi Pa, hello Rip-Say Rev to kiss his father's cheek and hug his brother.

-Hello my boy!-Says Ralph-Oh, I see that we have "Alexis" and "Dork" visits, it's nice to see you, -He says, quickly kissing Lexi's cheek and squeezing Danger's hand. They had been friends with their son for years and the names were not yet learned but this is Ralph Runner.

-Nice to see you, Mr. Runner-They both said without bothering to correct it.

-Don't tell me Mr tell me Pa or Ralph, you are already family-

-Hello Rip-said Lexi-

-Hey-He says nonchalantly.

-Let the adults talk son-says Ralph, stirring his son's feathers.

The 6 sat around the dining room table. On the table were placed a bowl with homemade pasta with pesto and cheese, a breadbasket with sesame seeds, butter for bread, a jug with lemonade with many ice and mint and dessert orange-lemon pudding and nuts covered with glasé. All prepared by the skillful hands of the roadrunner.

-Your food is amazing lady-Lexi says-I see where Rev got that ability-

-Thanks dear, these are my grandmother's recipes-

-Your food is as rich as my beautiful face- Danger says with his mouth full.

-Thanks Danger-Laugh the roadrunner.

-Danger chews-Lexi says -Then you talk-

Everyone laughed and ate the delicious food. When it was over it was time to leave so they took their things from Rev's room and said goodbye. Ralph offered to take them in the car, because although they lived nearby it was safer if he accompanied them.

-Bye guys! -Rev says saying goodbye from outside the house-  
-Bye Rev! -

The guys got into the car with Ralph and began to move.

(...)

The guys talked animatedly with Pa Runner but when they were about to reach their destination he asked them a question.

-Guys can I ask you something? -

-Of course Raplh-

-As long as it's not math-

-My Revy has ... has a boyfriend? -He says worried-Excuse me but he grows very fast and worries me -Sighs-One day I change his diapers and the other he tells me he is gay, I always assumed it and accepted it but I don't want him to be with a bad man-

-It's normal to worry, I say Rev is very innocent and looks like a girl so he is a rapist magnet-

-What?! - If it wasn't for their speed they would have collided with another car.

-Don't worry-says Lexi hitting Danger's shoulder -He doesn't have a boyfriend and if he had, we would support him, help him and make sure he wasn't a scumbag-

-What a relief! Thanks kids, Rev has good friends-

Author's note: Hello, how are you? I just wanted to tell you that the updates will be 3 days: Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. As I saw that they like I wanted to give them one more day of updating. Kisses from Uruguay have a great time.


	8. Chapter 7

Today was the great day of Rev. He got up early, bathed, had breakfast, ran to Acme High where he had his committee meeting, played a game of Chinese ladies with Melvin who despite losing was very happy to find a dignified adversary, he wait for his friends, talked with them and attended classes, all with a big smile bigger than usual. Why? Today it would be the tests of the athletic team which meant that he could run freely.

At lunch the roadrunner, the rabbit and the duck were having a quiet lunch while talking about the test of Rev.

-We're going to support you today Rev Right Danger? -

-Take it for granted Lex What better way to give you luck Rev than me? -

-Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without your support-

-I know, I know I'm the best-

-No thanks to you, with your help we both get 10 on homework-

-You're almost as cool as me-

-It was a pleasure guys, you know I like to help-

-You're like a superhero Rev-Says Lexi-By the way, what time is the committee meeting with the captains? Sorry but when Pinkster told me he stuttered so much that I didn't understand-

-At 14:45, before the time they were assigned to the practices of basketball and volleyball teams -It says Rev-At least until the permanent hours are decided-

-Both have to be there right? -Danger says-You for being secretary of the committee and you as captain of the cheerleading-The roadrunner and the rabbit nodded-Luckily I'm not captain of any team that meeting must be VERY boring-

-I think it will be interesting- Says Rev-They will be organizing the practice schedules of each team, the permanent days and which teams will practice at the same time for the rest of the year-

-Oh yes, VERY interesting-

-Well-Lexi says -Any problem is always armed with that of the schedules or some juicy gossip is released-

-That YES is interesting, they tell me everything they know-The duck says-I heard last year that Tech yelled at all the captains that he didn't want any team to practice near them so they wouldn't "deconcentrate him with the noise" . Especially the athletic team since they run on the return of the football field-

-But there is an important distance between the track and the court -Dice Rev.

-That guy doesn't care about anything other than him -Danger says- I think of myself but also of you, my family and Misty Breeze.

-And that's why we love you duckling-Rev and Lexi say.

While on the other side of the cafeteria.

-Hey Doc Why don't we go to the athletics tests? -

-For what?-

-To see your little boyfriend run-

-Stop telling him like that, idiot!-Tech says-We also have to go to the fighting team tests to see Slam torture the freshmen-

-Let's have time, athletics tests are after mine-Slam says.

-Come Tech will be fun-

-Well-He says annoying -But don't even think about bothering me-

-That's our friend-

(...)

It was time for departure and the friends were on their way to the running track. When they reached the track, Lexi and Danger sat on the edge to see their friend better and Rev went to the locker room to change.

When Rev arrived in the locker room he saw another 10 people changing, he followed suit and did the same. Rev was embarrassed as everyone was watching him. They wore knee length shorts and he wore shorts. Besides, all of them were muscular, tall and very masculine in appearance, on the other hand Rev was at least one head shorter than any of them, thin and feminine in appearance.

The team aspirants left the locker room on the floor. On the track was Flash Gonzalez, captain of the dance club, third-year student and the captain of the athletic team.

Flash was a mouse with a Mexican accent, he was dressed in the athletic team uniform and a Mexican style hat.

-Hello amigos! -Says the mouse -So do you want to do the tests -All nodded -Well they only have to run more or less 350 meters, that is to say a return to the football field, of course while the fences jump . My best time is 34.59 seconds, let's see how they do it-Wink an eye-You are 11 and there are 4 lanes, so 3 races will be done -Says the mouse smiling -We'll go in alphabetical order, Addams, Cabello, Cleveland and Evans go first, the others take a seat to see while controlling each other's time-

Rev sits next to his friends next to the other applicants at the edge of the track. The first race ended up being 10 minutes the best time, then the second one came out I feel 5 minutes the best time and finally it was Rev.

Rev stretched his muscles quietly, took his foot and wore his heel to his butt for a few seconds and then changed his foot. The roadrunner with the other 2 applicants was put on the starting line.

-Ready, set and go!-Flash shouted.

Lexi and Danger could only say a "Cheer Rev" since it was over before they could give another shout of encouragement.

-I can't believe it-Says Flash who, like everyone else, was surprised.

Everyone was open-mouthed, even the 2 candidates who were running stopped to see Rev, who was nervous and confused by all eyes and attention.

\- Did I do something I shouldn't? - Says Rev.

-You're welcome, boy!-Flash says, running until he is next to Rev-. "Your legs are golden! You beat my time for 20 seconds, I love you on my team!-

-Really-says excited Rev.

-You kidding? You're my dream runner-Says Flash-You two do the race again and Rev sit down to rest-Rev nods and returns to his place.

After a while, Flash called all the players to the middle of the track.

-Well I will say who is left, first the most obvious-Says the mouse-Rev Runner, even your name is perfect. Welcome to the team-

-Thanks, thank you, thank you-says Rev hugging the mouse and then he ran to his friends and hugged them.

-Congratulations Revy! -

-I told you I was lucky! I am the duck of fortune-

-Thanks guys!-

After the mouse finished saying the results, the applicants went to change the roadrunner who stayed talking with their friends.

-Well to celebrate -Danger says -We go to the ice cream shop on the other street for some ice cream-

-Of course Revy deserves it-

-Thanks guys but first I have to take a shower and change-

-Before you go to change, let's take a picture-Says the rabbit.

On the right Lexi winking while holding the cell phone to take the selfie, Rev was in the middle sticking out his tongue in a flirtatious way and on the left Danger with the filter of the sunglasses making a pose of "cool guy" covering his mouth with his hand, specifically with the thumb and index finger. The rabbit takes the picture and sends it to the group them.

-I sent it to our group-The rabbit says -Now I'm going to tell Mom that we will go to the ice cream shop to celebrate Rev-

-Good idea-They say the duck and the roadrunner while they write to their mothers.

-Ready-Says Rev-Now I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll come back-

-Of course we wait for you-

-Go ahead, I'll catch up-

-After seeing you today, I have no doubt- Danger says.

Lexi and Danger walked to the exit and Rev ran to the locker room where the applicants who were getting dressed congratulated and flattered him, then left and Rev got into the shower.

(...)

The fight team tests were carried out in the gym. Slam was testing the applicants alongside the team captain. In the stands Ace and Tech laughed at the blows and falls of the aspirants when fighting against Slam or the captain. Time passed quickly and it was time to leave.

-Come on guys? -Slam says as he grabs his sports bag -In 5 minutes begins Tech's boyfriend-

-Shut up fatass-says Tech We'll only do it for two reasons-He says raising a finger-One, I do it because they forced me to go-Raise another finger-Two, I want to see if he runs as well as he faces me-

-Three-Whispers Ace-You want to see his ass when he runs-Keep whispering.

The boys walked to the running track, which was conveniently close to the football field. The boys sat at the top of the stands.

-Let's see where that bird is-Says Tech looking from side to side.

-There it is-Slam says.

-I saw it-Says Ace-Oh! but what short is that short that your boyfriend is wearing -Then he adds- Especially for someone who has a swimsuit from 1900-

-Where?! - Tech says and then clear his throat -I mean where is that bird? -

The coyote manages to see the back of the roadrunner, Rev was stretching his muscles specifically those of the legs. The roadrunner wore a tight white sleeveless shirt and a red short, the short was glued to the body and tight.

"Wow, how long will it take for my drill to drill that cave?" Think Tech when he sees the butt of the bird. "What things do I think? I don't like Rev." He thinks blushing.

The race started and Rev finished in less than 14 seconds.

\- He made 350 meters in less than 14 seconds! - Slam says.

-And on top of that he was jumping bards-Ace says-It's impressive-

-Whou-It's the only thing that comes out of Tech's mouth.

When they gave the results they heard that Rev was chosen for the team, although that was obvious since it was the fastest. Then they saw Rev run to hug Danger and Lexi. They saw everything until a rotten smell reached them.

\- What a smell! - Ace says covering his nose.

-Slam! -Said a voice with a French accent causing the 3 to turn -With here you were my friend-

The owner of the voice was nothing more and nothing less than Pierre Le Pew. He was the captain of the wrestling team, a third-year student and a member of the French club, not to mention that he was the "gallant" of Acme High, as he flirted with everything that had a skirt.

Pierre was a tall, thin human, with long white hair with a black line, his hair was arranged in a ponytail, he had a big nose and he wore the high school uniform and a cane with a red dial on the tip. And how to forget its peculiar French perfume with the smell of skunk.

-No wonder it smelled like shit-Says Tech with a stuffy nose.  
\- Is there a problem Pierre? -Ask Slam.

-Not at all-says Pierre-It was just to inform you that on Monday we will take inventory one hour before the meeting of the captains with the committee-

-Sure, no problem-

-You are a great friend Slam-Pierre says turning to see the track-Did you come to see the athletics tests? -

-Yes, it was Ace's idea. He and I accompanied Tech to see his ... am ...- Slam says, I couldn't tell him they were going to see Rev.

-Let's see if there is material for our team-Ace says cunningly -Fast legs are important for American football-

-Oh! that smart-Pierre says to see something that caught his attention -Who is that? -

-Who? Lexi?-Slam says and Ace frowning at Pierre-You know she's the cheerleading captain-

-She doesn't -Says Pierre-She-Says pointing to Rev.

-Rev?! -Says alarmed Tech.

-Rev-Whispers-A cute name for a cute girl-He says with his typical accent.

-Cute girl?! - The 3 anthropomorphic animals say.

-It's not that I think Lexi is ugly-says Pierre-But she is an inverted triangle, with a lot of chest and little hip. Instead that ...- Sigh-Rev is a beautiful, delicious and juicy pear,she have not much chest but she has a wide hip, some fat thighs and that butt oh! don't make me talk about your big butt-  
-Excuse me!-Tech says but Pierre doesn't even listen to him, most likely because he is seeing Rev.

-Also without makeup she looks more beautiful and natural, like a true French lady-

-Em ... Pierre she is not what you ... she is am ... -Slam says while Ace laughed at the face that put Tech who looked like he was going to explode with anger.

-It's a male-says Tech already tired of the idiot in love.

-What?-

-Rev is a boy-says Tech with his typical crooked smile-Your princess is a prince-

-Is this a joke of yours Coyote? -

-That's true-Says Slam and Ace nods.

-Rev is a boy, a feminine one but one after all-says Ace-Ask anyone-

-Me ... I ...- Sigh-Bye Slam-Says to leave.

-Hahaha-The coyote laughed-Until here his heart was heard breaking-

-Uf friend that was close! -Ace says.  
\- About what? -

-That Tech was robbed-

-What will they steal from me? -

\- To your beautiful "pear" - Ace says.

-Number 1, you are an idiot; Number 2, the bird is not a pear and number 3, nobody steals anything from me-

-Yes, you say it-Ace says -But then don't cry when someone takes it away-

-I'm leaving, for some reason I want to eat pear-Tech says standing up without realizing what he said-See you tomorrow at my house at 18 to study and then watch some movies-

-Sure Doc-They say both.

-Ace Do you think the Doc realizes what he feels? -

-Wait Slam, Tech is a proud jerk and he won't accept it and if he doesn't do it, someone else who does accept it will steal it-

-Hahaha What a low blow! - Says the demon of tazmania

-Low but true-says the rabbit.

-Tech needs some love in his life-

-Never before Slam-

-Better we go that in half an hour begins my favorite program-

They both stopped and left.


	9. Chapter 8

The weekend had seemed "water between the fingers" for all the young people of Acmetropolis, since today was already Monday. Everyone was with a face of depression and sadness, well ALMOST all since Rev was happy, today was his first official meeting and he would meet the captains of the sports teams.

It was lunchtime and the 3 friends as they were always talking to each other.

-The photos we took at the ice cream shop were like the report card of Rev-Dice Lexi-Of 10-

-I don't know -Danger says -I prefer Saturday's photos in the square, too bad you left before Rev-

-I'm sorry but I had to work-

\- Weekend moved? -  
-A lot-Says Rev-Especially on Saturday, Sunday was somewhat quiet-

-Your boss should love you for your speed, right? -

-Not your boss should hate you, but explain to me why your horrible uniform-

-Hahaha I agree with the duck-Says Rev-It's not the cutest outfit in the world but it's very aerodynamic-

-I'm always right -Danger says-Today is your meeting, right? -

-I had forgotten-Lexi says-I hope I brought my agenda with schedule suggestions-

-Everything will work out well Bunny-Says Rev.

-As good as I have my pink pants-says Danger.

-Sorry?! YOU pink pants! -Lexi says something angry -The same pink pants you took "borrowed" when we went on an excursion with the biology teacher? And you have NOT returned me-

-Well I DO have to fill it-

-What do you mean?!-

-F L A T, flat-

-FLAT!-She shouted furiously as she hanged the duck.

-Guys please-Rev says worried-Paren, everyone is watching us-

At that moment Gorlop arrives-Hi Rev-Dice to see the other two fighting -What ...-

-Don't ask - Rev says seriously and then smiles-Is there something wrong, any problem with the committee? -

-No, don't worry -Then put a package on the table -A friend of mine sends you this-

\- A friend of yours? - Rev says confused.

-Yes, I think you have a secret admirer-

The guys stopped fighting and began to look at a roadrunner blushing with a red box with golden hearts and a white bow.

Rev gently picks up the bun and unties it, opens the box and sees a pastel pink note, takes the note and reads.

\- "A sweet chocolate for an even sweeter roadrunner D.S." - Rev blushes even more.

-Rev has a secret admirer! Rev has a secret admirer!-Sing Lexi and Danger.

-Tell your friend that thank you but he wouldn't have bothered -Says the roadrunner-It wasn't necessary-

-Okay, I'll tell him-The monster says-See you later Rev, you too Lexi, bye Danger-

-Bye Gorlop-The 3 friends say.

-Oh Rev! You're all a heartbreaker-Says Lexi.

-Are they heart-shaped chocolates? How pathetic-Says Danger-I will eat them for you-

-Danger! It's the gift of Rev-Dice Lexi-Hey Rev Any idea who it could be? -

-I don't know-Says Rev-In the short time I've been here, I've only met the committee, my class and the athletic team-Sighs-Do you want chocolate?-

-Yes-They say both and the 3 begin to eat chocolate.

-Mmm ... cherry-The 3 say.

While on the other side of the Tech cafeteria, Slam and Ace were eating quietly when they hear a scream.

-FLAT!-That was Lexi's voice.

The 3 turned to see the table of the rabbit who was hanging the duck while the roadrunner did not know what to do.

-Heavens, that duck did drive her crazy-Says Slam.

-Lexi is not flat. What's wrong with that duck? -Ace says -She has tremendous chest-

-He means I guess she's flat back-Says Tech.

-Well not everyone has a boyfriend with two soccer balls instead of butt-Ace says to see Gorlop give a box to Rev-Well you HAD one-

-He isn't my ... I had? -Tech says to see Rev with a package in his hands -What does this mean? -

-It means that the redhead likes the pear-

-Hahaha, I don't think so-Slam says-Gorlop is straight

-How do you know?-

-He is a friend of the fighting team so I know-Slam says-Sure is to welcome the committee-

-Phew! The second bullet you save yourself from Tech-Says Ace-A rival less-

-Rev has a secret admirer! Rev has a secret admirer!-

-Who sent it to him then?-He growls as he listens to the roadrunner's friends.

-Your competition-

-Stop bothering with that-Tech stands up -I'm going to smoke-

(...)

Tech walked down the hall to the back door, the few who were there fled from him. Tech walked with his typical "go or die" face when he sees Flash.

\- Hey you! - says Tech.

-Ye yes T T Tech-He says with fear the mouse forgetting that he can run 350 meters in 34 seconds

-I want you to ask for the athletic team to practice at the same time as us-

-Bu but you said that ...-

-What am I saying now? -

-Of course Mr. Coyote! -

-Well-Says Tech to light a cigarette.

-Mr Coyote-The coyote looks at him -Would I go? -

-Yes go-

-Thank God-He says to run at a thousand per hour.

(...)

It was 14:30 pm when the bell rang indicating the time of departure. Rev went to room 208 where the meeting would be, he arrived first then Melvin, Gorlop and Pinkster arrived.  
Gorlop placed extra chairs around the table; Pinkster and Melvin arranged some papers and Rev, who had finished his paperwork, made coffee and tea for the captains.

At 14:40 the captains began arriving in the room and at 14:45 they were going to start when an exhausted rabbit enters.

-I'm sorry I was late-says Ace Bunny-

-Ha ha has not been pro problem Ace-Dice Pinkster-W W We had not started yet-

Rev approaches Ace to give his a glass of tea.

-Thanks Rev and sorry people-He says to sit next to the coyote, who surprisingly arrived on time.

-We we well now th th that we are all started -Pinkster says-First ou ou our ne ne new secretary Rev Runner will pa pa pass the list-

-Swimming team, Adolpho Delfino-

-Here-Raise the fin a dolphin.

-Swordsman team, Ace Bunny-

-What's up, Doc?-

\- Cheerleading team, Lexi Bunny-

-Here present Revy-

-American football team, Tech E Coyote-

The coyote nods.

-Athletics team, Flash Gonzalez-

-Here, golden legs-

-Fighting team, Pierre Le Pew-  
-A flower for another flower, if you want we follow this in the fighting arena-He says giving him a flower while Tech growls.

-Thanks for the flower ... I guess-Says uncomfortable Rev and then continues with the soccer, volleyball, handball, basketball and tennis teams -Well, we're all-

-Thanks Rev-Says Pinkster-Well we start with the schedules, everyone will give their suggestions and we will arrange everything so that we are all satisfied-

One by one they were saying schedules that were available, which teams could be on the same schedule and which could not be together, for example the fighting team could not train at the same time as the football team because 3 members were on both teams as Slam or as a cheerleader who was in the swimming team, etc. On the other hand Pierre was ALL the meeting telling Rev compliments and flirting with him, getting tired not only of the roadrunner.

-An an any su su suggestion Flash-asked the pig.

-Well ...- He says looking at the coyote-Train with the football team-

All the other captains and the committee looked with fear at the mouse "Tech is going to kill him" Everyone thought.

\- An an and you're sure you want that-Melvin asked and the mouse nods.

-If Te Tec Tech ha ha has n n no pro pro problems wi wi with that-Says Pinkster looking at the coyote. Tech shrugged selflessly.

-Well, that was decided, Rev-Melvin says.

Rev began to give the schedules to see that everything was in order when he finished said -Any question-

-I have a question-says Pierre and Rev nods-There is one thing that is killing me How do you fit ALL that in those jeans? -

-What?-Rev says and everyone looks at Pierre confused, even Tech.

-You know perfectly well what I'm talking about-

-Not really, I'm sorry-

-You have a big fat ass-

\- WHAT?! - They say all but Pierre and Tech, this last growl.

-Damn, your buttocks are like two planets-He says without revenge-I go head first and make a ham sandwich with your buttocks, my forbidden fruit-

Rev did not know where to go, the others had the face of "What the hell is wrong with him?" and Tech radiated anger.

-It's over, you've fed me a fourth skunk!-Says Tech and throws himself on top of Pierre.

The only one who wanted to get separated was Ace, everyone else was afraid to get in and get hurt.

-Enough friend! It's not worth it!- Ace says-We are fed up with everyone but it's not for this either-

-ENOUGH!-Rev yelled and everyone stopped-Mr Le Pew, I'm not interested in having anything with you and I'm really DISGUSTED by your flirting and compliments-He says looking annoyed at Pierre-And you Mr. Coyote, I don't think it's right to solve things violently, although this individual already exhausted our patience at all-Rev says looking seriously at Tech-I can't believe it from third-class students-Rev sighs-Any questions-Everyone they were shocked to say something-If there are no questions, continue president-

-And if if if there is ano ano another in in incident as it is, I will notify the di di director Za Za Zadavia and suspend both of them for harassment and aggression-says the little pig-I say the mee mee meeting is over, goodbye to all-

Ace grabs Tech to leave, Lexi slaps Pierre who was on the floor and takes Rev with her and the others left, of course they whispered everything that happened at the meeting.  
-Are you okay Rev? -

-Yes Lexi, don't worry-Rev says smiling-Idiots like that one is everywhere-

-And you say so-Lexi says-Did you see the time bomb that was that coyote explode like this? Although being honest, I would have also hit the idiot but he got ahead of me-

-That coyote will be a violent idiot but ... I thank him that even if it wasn't his intention it would help me-

-Danger is going to die when he finds out-Lexi says-First "D.S." your secret admirer, then Pierre flirting vulgarly with you and now the criminal "defends you", of course it was not his intention. Rev teach me to attract men to be like you who attract them by the dozens-

-Lexi do not exaggerate that you have several suitors-Says Rev-In addition I saw you very friendly with Ace-

\- Shut up Revy-

-Hahaha-

(...)

The rabbit was trying to calm his friend - Tech breathes and calm down - says Ace.

-I'm calm-says Tech-

-Yes and I am the president of Acmetropolis-

-Calm, calm down is that I get fed up with that skunk-  
-And how are you not going to get fed up that he messed with your boyfriend-

-He is NOT my ... ah! Damn bird! -

-Tech, he likes you is normal-says Ace-Don't be an idiot and admit it-

Tech looks thoughtful and says.

-Send a message to the fatass who goes to my house in 20 minutes -He says taking out his cell phone -I will send a message to the kid bird-

-What? For what? -

-You do it-Ace listened to him and wrote to Slam.

-Catch-Says Tech giving him his spare helmet.

-Are you all right Doc? -

-Better than ever! -The coyote says -What are you waiting for? Get on-

The rabbit sighs to get on the motorcycle.

(...)

The coyote and the rabbit arrive at the house of the first where there were two confused individuals waiting.  
Slam and Rip were talking at the door when they see Tech and Ace arrive.

-What is this about Doc? -Slam says.

-Yes, I was watching my program-says Rip.

Tech takes off his helmet-Now they will know, let's go to my room-They both look at Tech and then see the rabbit who raised his shoulders as a sign of "not the slightest idea".

-What's new, old man? -Say Ace-You must be Rev's brother, Rip-

-Yes and you are ...-

-Ace, one of the best friends of the smartest and most idiotic coyote in the world-

-Let them fuck!-The coyote shouted-Before my parents arrive-

When they reached the coyote's room, he closed the door.

-Sit where you want-

The other 3 sit on the floor in Indian position and Tech stands in front of them.

-Well what is all this? -Rip says.

-You went crazy Tech-Dice Ace.

-Shut up and I say-Sigh-I don't know how to say this-He says to take a big breath.

\- Say it with confidence Tech-Dice Slam.

-I AM TECH E COYOTE AND I LOVE REV ROAD RUNNER-

The 3 looked at him with a "no, really!" then think "Finally he realized !".

-If you don't tell me, I don't realize-Ace says.

-It was time-says Rip.

-Hallelujah-Says Slam.

-Shut up-says the coyote-You will help me make him my boyfriend-

-EH?! - The confused boys say.


	10. Chapter 9

A Tasmanian devil was quietly in his room watching the fights while eating popcorn, he wondered what his friends were doing at the meeting and what schedules Pierre would have chosen for the team.

The demon was immersed in his thoughts when his cell phone rang and the screen showed: "You have a message from: Ace" and decided to open it.

Ace: Slam come urgently to Doc's house

Ace: I think he went crazy

Ace: More than usual before you ask

Ace: In 20 minutes we are there, but we collide

I:I am going

"I'm going" was the only thing Slam wrote, but he didn't understand anything that was happening. Slam lived a few blocks from Tech but preferred to go as soon as possible because, 20 minutes it takes a normal person to go from school to the coyote's house during rush hour but ... a "crazier than usual Tech" likewise I would step on the accelerator and would pass on 2 or 3 ... or 10 or 11 people to arrive 1 or 2 minutes before.

(...)

A roadrunner was on the living room sofa watching his favorite program, taking advantage of the fact that the math teacher missed classes today, when his cell phone rang, he grabbed it and saw on the screen: "You have a message from: Tech the stalker of Rev ".

"Will the coyote want more photos of Rev in a bathing suit?" Think Rip.

Tech the stalker Rev: 20 minutes, be place

Then he saw that there was an image of a map of Acmetropolis with a marked house, this house was quite close to his, "I have no other option I guess."

I:I'm coming

Rip goes out to the garden in search of his bicycle and sees his mother sitting near the grill area having tea.

-I'm leaving I have a team work-

-Do you want me to accompany you, sweetie? -

-No thanks Ma, it's pretty close-

-Take care, my little baby-Harriet says as she runs to her son's side to kiss his head.

(...)

After about 15 minutes he reached his destination, there was no one so he decided to sit and wait for the remaining 5 minutes.

(...)

When Slam arrived at the coyote's house he saw that there was no sign of him but there was a small roadrunner sitting on the step of the door, "This must be Rip, Rev's brother. What will he do here?"

-Hello! -Slam says smiling.

-Hey-The roadrunner says getting up from the door step to talk to the newcomer.

-You're Rev's brother, right? -

-Yes and you are ...-

-Slam Tasmania, I am one of Tech's best friends-Says Slam-I see that he also called you-

-Yes he sent me a message to come here. Do you have any idea why he called us? -

-No but something tells me it's because of your brother-

-Ahg-Rip complains-It's not easier to admit that he loves him and that's it-

-Hahaha I think the same thing, Tech is an idiot-They both laughed when they heard Tech's motorcycle approaching.

(...)

Less than 10 minutes ago the coyote had arrived and had already confirmed that he was no crazier than usual but that he was in love, as his friends already suspected.

-And how did you notice?-Ace says, making Tech blush-Was it about Pierre?-Tech grunted.

-Who is Pierre? And what did he do?-Rip asked.

-He is the captain of the Acme High fighting tea-Slam says-And he called your brother delicious, juicy and beautiful pear or something-

-Pear?-

-Little chest and a lot of hip-Ace says as he draws a pear with his fingers in the air-

-Oh! Pear, yes Rev is shaped like a pear-says Rip.

-Yes, but I didn't mean that Slam-Says Ace-In the reunion, Pierre spent his time talking about how he would make a "ham sandwich with the buttocks" of your brother-Tech growled to remember that.

-Did Pierre really do that?- Slam asked.

-Yes and Tech jumped on him to hit him-

-Whou! If Dad finds out he dies but first he kills him-

-That was the drop that spilled the glass-says Tech-But I didn't realize why-

-So?-Rip asked making Tech blush.

-Well ... if I'm honest he liked me since I saw him and when I met his personality I fell more and more in his web-He says remembering everything that happened with the bird-But what opened my eyes was ...-

Flashback

A coyote was walking towards his motorcycle when he crossed in front of the locker room and heard the noise of the falling water.

"Some fool of the first must be bathing, sscreaming to make him a joke and I need to release tension from that stinky guy" thought the coyote as he got into the locker room.

When he entered the first thing he saw was a red sports bag. "It would be a shame if someone took the rookie's clothes off and that he had to go home naked," he thought wickedly. But when he opened the bag he saw very familiar red shorts.

"But this is from ...!" The noise of the falling water stopped and he saw the roadrunner come out of the shower only with a towel tied around his chest as the raindrops ran down his feathers-Rev-Whispers Tech.

\- Tech, What do you do here? - Rev. says confused.

-I...-

\- Is that my clothes? What are you doing with this?-Rev says as he tries to reach for his clothes, Tech lifted the clothes as fast as I can to prevent Rev from reaching him.

-Don't play and give me my clothes-The roadrunner says standing at the tips of his feet to reach or at least try to reach his clothes.

-Pray for it-Whisper Tech.

-What?-

-Pray for it-

-Just give it to me, will you? -

-No, I don't want -He says seriously -What I want is for you to respect me-

-I wouldn't respect someone who is a bully idiot NEVER-

-Yes you will-

-Force me -The bird says seriously -AH! -Rev shouted when Tech snatched the towel leaving him totally naked -What are you doing?! - He shouted as he covered his body with his hands.

Tech immediately grabbed Rev's wrists and pulled him to kiss him-Mmm ... Mhg ...- Rev initially struggled trying to push the coyote away but Tech squeezed his beak so he could open it and introduce his tongue. Slowly Rev was losing the desire to fight and let Tech take care of everything.

The coyote loosens the grip of the roadrunner's wrists and put his arms around the roadrunner's body in a dominant manner, Rev puts his arms around Tech's neck.

-Tech-Whisper Rev when separated by air. Tech takes Rev and puts it against the wall, then grabs the roadrunner's legs and runs them with his hands.

-Your body ... is ... the most beautiful ... thing... I've ... ever seen-He says in a choppy way Tech.

-Tech I want to ...-

-Yes Rev-

-I want you to ...-

-RING, RING, RING ...-

Then the coyote got up in a hurry all sweat in his bed.

-It was ... a ... dream ...- He says to then see his sheets -Oh! Shit! -

End of flashback

-And then I had to wash my sheets-says Tech ashamed.

-Whou! -A Ace-Friend says that was intense-

-Did you have a wet dream with my brother? -Rip says.

-That's why you were weird on Saturday, right? -Slam says.

-Yes and that was not all, something similar happened when I was in the shower, on Saturday I dreamed that we were in my bed and yesterday that we had 3 roadrunner babies and 5 little coyotes running around the house-  
-Ha, he really flew you-Ace says laughing.

-Are you finally agree that you like Rev? -

-Yes, I do-says Tech-And how not to do it? He's smart, brave, kind, sweet, talented, funny, he has that annoying and annoying voice that's beautiful, he's sexy, shit he's very sexy-

-Wou! Whou! Whou!-Rip says awkwardly-Please stop, is my brother You know?-

-Before trying to hide it but when that stinky told him those things I did not resist, I had to hit him-says Tech furious -And if I see him again near Rev, he dies-

-Okey, okey-Ace says -And how exactly do you want us to help you to be his boyfriend? -

-I accept suggestions so ...- says Tech-Come on, what do you expect? -

-Well Rev is a romantic, so why don't you try something from the old school-Suggest Rip.

-It's a good idea-Slam says.

-Flowers, candles and moonlight-says Ace.

-There is only one problem-Says Rip-Rev thinks you're an "idiot who hits little pigs and roadrunner threat "-

-Did he really say that?-Asked Tech.

-Yep-

-Well you need him to change that image he has of you or else in 10 years Rev will be married to some other guy-Ace says.

-NOT EVEN IN MY NIGHTMARES!-Cried the coyote.

-Relax yourself Doc-

-I'm sorry I am...-

-Jealous-The three said with the face of "that's very obvious."

-I do admit it, I'm jealous but understand a stinky and pathetic human looks at Rev's ass 24 hours a day-Tech says furiously-In any case, Rip, what kind of guys does your brother like? -

-Rev does not care about physical appearance or anything like that-The roadrunner says -It only looks at people's hearts, he likes honest, loyal, funny, generous, kind and romantic guys-

-And he has you as an idiot bully-says the rabbit.

-And like a violent criminal-says the Tasmanian devil.

-Do NOT help me guys-says Tech emphasizing the "Not".

-Well, think the positive side -The rabbit says -He doesn't care about the physical appearance or the species, it's a point in your favor-

-Yes, I suppose, any other ideas? -

-I have one-Says Slam-Gorlop invited the whole committee to fight on Wednesday night, which means that Rev will be there-

-I hear you-says Tech.

-And you and Ace are going to support me so you two will be in the same place-Slam says-Take advantage of it in your favor-

-Slam you're a genius-says Tech smiling -Something else? -

-I know, you can take advantage of the practices to get close to him-Ace says-The football and athletic teams practice at the same time. Remember? -

-If you had that brain for math you would be the best students in the world-The coyote says cheerfully-Tomorrow there is practice and I'm going to take advantage of that-Look at his watch-Shit, it's getting late and my parents are coming, we're going to accompany Rip to his house-Tech smiles-I can't leave my brother-in-law alone to his house-

-I don't think it's a good idea, my parents can't see you -Rip says -It's not even Rev you can see or a mess will be made-

-Good point-say the other 3.

-Get down Tech I came by bicycle so it won't take long to get there -Says Rip -I like you for my brother -He smiles-That's why I'll interrogate my brother to see how you can get close to him-

(...)

Rev arrived from his first reunion a little down for everything that had happened. He opened the door looked for his mother to greet her, went to the garden where his mother was watering the rose bush.

-Hello Ma-Say Rev while kissing her mother's cheek.

-Hello son, how was the reunion? -Harriet said quickly.

-It was fine until two boys started fighting-

-Fight? Why sweetness?-

-A boy started telling me obscenities and a thousand barbarities on my butt and ...-

-Don't tell me the other boy defended you-Harriet interrupted his son -Oh what a gentleman! -She says with an illusion face.

-Not exactly-says Rev-The boy hit him because like everyone he was fed up with that guy-He says -Even Lexi slapped him-

-Lexi was always strong-says Ma Runner-Hahaha that girl is a hard nut to crack-

-Yes I know-says Rev.

-And although it wasn't his intention, I thank that boy for defending my little Revy-

-I also Ma, I also thank him-

-And honestly I am not surprised that they talk about your curves -Harriet says -After all you inherited my body and your brother from your father-

-Ma sometimes you go-says Rev and then think -And my brother? He should already be here-

-He went to do a team work-says Ma Runner-I don't know who I think with the nice cat and the lovely canary-

-Well, I'm going to take a shower, after doing my homework I help you with dinner-He says while he runs.

-Of course son-says Harriet while she sees the back of his son -Yep, he inherit my ass-says proud to return to work.

(...)

Rev took a bath and put on more comfortable clothes and began to do his homework when he remembered the note of "D.S." and he blushed.

"I wonder who you are D.S., although I also wonder why Tech reacted in such a violent way" Rev sighs-Many questions and few answers, I better continue with the chemistry that I know the answers there-He says doing the task again.

When he finished his homework, Rev went to help his mother with dinner. After a while his brother arrived, they greeted each other and talked, soon his father arrived. The Runner family had a lively dinner, a typical thing in their family. Then Rev put on his pajamas and went to sleep with a lot of questions hovering in his head.

Note from the atura: Sorry for uploading the chapter a little late but I have a tremendous cold so I'm tired, I can hardly speak and I have a headache. They neglect Friday will have their chapter at the usual time. Kisses and sorry for the inconvenience.

PS: I am doing a one-shot on TechxRev in ancient times and another surprise (it was such a suggestion until the moment of uploading it will be secret). I don't know when I will upload them since some details are missing but I just wanted to comment them.


	11. Chapter 10

It was Tuesday at noon when rang the lunch bell at Acme High. A very peculiar roadrunner was walking through the corridors to the cafeteria, of course, before he stopped in room 110 to meet the rabbit and the duck. The 3 arrived at the cafeteria, went for their food and sat at their table to eat.

-And something exciting happened at the boring meeting?-Danger asked with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

-Oh nothing interesting-Lexi says-They just wanted to rape Rev-

-What? -The duck says confused, spitting some puree.  
-Lexi do not exaggerate! -It says Rev-They did not want to "rape me", he was just an idiot who saw many compliments on the internet and wanted to use them-

-Okay, that is interesting, tell me more-

-Pierre Le Pew told Rev what he was doing to put his ass in his jeans-

-Oh god,-Rev says ashamed, Lexi ignored him and kept talking.

-He told him that he would make a sandwich with his buttocks-  
-Oh Revy did not know those tricks-Danger says-You attract as many boys as honey to flies, though ...- Think the duck-I could use it in my favor, go out with some nerd to do my homework or someone from the journalism club to get me the number of Misty-

-Danger do not take advantage of the charms of Rev-Dice Lexi -In addition he has D.S. whoever he is-

-I'm not dating anyone-says Rev-D.S. It was a boy who sent me some chocolates, it was tender and romantic I admit it but I don't know anything about him. Maybe he just wanted to be nice and doesn't intend to be my boyfriend or something-

-Ay Revy I want your innocence-Danger says-Anyway, did something else happen? -

-If with something else you mean Tech hitting Pierre, then yes-says the rabbit.

-That's why the skunk had a black eye, I thought he had an accident in the fight-  
-Nothing of that, Tech shouted "you already fed me fourth skunk" and threw him on top to hit him-Lexi says remembering what happened yesterday-At least until Rev intervened, they separated, Pinkster scolded them and I slapped Pierre for being an idiot with Revy-

-All right Rev you were right, that meeting YES was interesting- Danger says.

-Guys you are my friends or my enemies-says Rev pouting -You are lucky because i love you so much-

-We just joke and we love you too-

On the other side of the cafeteria were the coyote, the Tasmanian devil and the rabbit, eating while planning as "Falling in love with Rev".

-And ... What will you do today in training? -Slam asked.  
I still do not know-says Tech-I think the ball can go to him by "accident", I do not know! -

-Doc you are a genius who could be working in NASA-says Ace-And you don't know how to tell Rev "I like you, go out with me" -

-If it were that simple we would already be married and with children-says Tech-Besides you have not invited Lexi to go out-

-I just wait for the right time-The rabbit says embarrassed -And this is about you not about me, right Slam? -

-What? -The Tasmanian devil says with his mouth full of food.

-Nothing dude-Ace says and Tech looks at him with the face of "he is serious".

(...)

It was 14:30, Acme High's departure time and the 3 friends were going to the high school entrance.

-We'd like to stay to see your training but we have to do an essay on light pollution for Professor Velvet-She says something sad the rabbit.

-Don't worry guys-Rev says happily with always-Responsibility is first Who is that teacher? -

-Black Velvet, is the sexiest teacher of all Acme High although she is a crazy lover to put us homework, a lot of homework -Danger says with his idiot face in love-But that does not take away the sexy, not even the fact that she uses those lenses with the largest magnification in the world-

-She is not so much, nor that she was so cute-Lexi says with a frown -It's disgusting as they look at her while they drool-

-Jealous, you're jealous-Danger says to annoy Lexi.

-Of course not-Says angry Lexi-Goodbye Rev-Says the rabbit while she leaves.

-Wait for me jealous rabbit-says the duck running after her-Goodbye Rev-

-Bye guys-Says Rev-Well now to practice-Says while running to the locker room to prepare for the practice of the athletic team.

(...)

With his speed Rev came in a blink to the locker room and dressed in his new uniform. The athletic team uniform consists of a white sleeveless shirt with the Acme High shield on the front, on the back it had the name and number of the runner, in this case "R. Runner 06". It also included dark blue knee-length sports pants, of course Rev didn't get any of the "normal pants", so the roadrunner had to wear a dark blue sports shorts with the number 06 on the right side . "I can't believe I have to wear a short because my pants don't go up in my hip area" Sighs "Thank you mom" He thinks.

After changing, he went to the track and looked at his watch that there were 20 minutes left to start the practice so he took his briefcase and took out a book he had saved for an occasion like this.

-Well to read it has been said, a little "love" won't hurt me-Rev says to himself as he sits cross-legged at the bottom of the stands waiting for his teammates, since he doesn't There was not even the captain present.

(...)

The coyote walked towards the football field, being the captain had to be before the time of practice. When it came faith to the changing rooms to change, putting on the helmet, the protective accessories and the uniform of the team with the typical blue and white colors of the high school. The shirt had written "01 Coyote" on the back. As he left the locker room he noticed that there was someone in the stands. "Who is it?" He thought.

-Shit, I don't see anything-Tech said, trying to sharpen his eyes, managing to see the roadrunner concentrated while reading a book-It's Rev, and if I try to make a move,-he said quietly-But how?-

-What's up Doc? -A new rabbit says, scaring Tech in the process.

-What the hell is wrong with you?! - The coyote says grabbing his chest -It almost stops my heart-

-Do you stop your heart or your penis while looking at Rev? -Ace says-Go with him and tell him something-

-Like what?-

-What do you think "I'm sorry the ball went out of my hands"? -

-What? -The coyote says when he sees Ace kick the ball towards Rev.

-But what are you doing?-

-I'll save your ass now go with him-He says while pushing the coyote-I'll go change and look for Slam at the kiosk in the corner-Says the rabbit and then leave-Lucky Doc-  
At the same time on the other side of the football field was a roadrunner so focused on his reading that he did not notice the other two people who were in the place, much less noticed that one of those people threw a ball towards him. Nor did he see a coyote running towards him and screaming.

-Careful!-The inevitable happened, the ball hit Rev causing him to fall back against the stands throwing his book.

Rev was a moment with his eyes closed when he heard a voice say.

-Rev! Rev, are you all right?-With difficulty he opened his eyes and saw a boy with a helmet kneeling beside him.

-What? What happened? - Rev says dizzy.

-The ball went out of control, flew out and hit you, you were so distracted that you didn't notice it -The mysterious boy sighs-Luckily you were sitting in the first row of the stands but it would have hurt you more Are you okay Rev? -

-Yes, thanks-says Rev and then say -How do you know my name? Do we know each other? -

With some fear and nerves the coyote takes off his helmet -You could say yes-

-Tech?! - Says surprised Rev-It's you, I ...-

-Don't worry I'm going to hit you or something like I told you I would do that day, although I think this counts as hitting you, haha-Tech says as he bends down to pick up the roadrunner's book -I think this is yours-

-Thanks-Rev says shyly while taking his book. His hands brushed slightly as he took the book causing a strange but pleasant sensation for both. Unintentionally they both quickly separated their hands and looked to the opposite side.

-Yes, it was nothing-After saying that there was a somewhat awkward silence, well very uncomfortable between them.

"Well, it's been 2 minutes and I haven't screwed it up" Think the coyote "I better go before I ruin everything."

-Well ...- The coyote says trying to appear to be tough -I have to go, I'm the captain and the leeches must be coming-He says taking his helmet while standing up -In addition your team must be coming so we we see-  
He says while he turns around.

-Wait! - Rev says as he takes him by the hand-I want to thank you for coming to see if I was fine-

-It was nothing-Tech says trying to hide his blush-It was my fault-

-And-Says Rev-Although it was not your intention, thanks for yesterday, Pierre had fed me up-

-Not you say it-says Tech annoying-I would do it again if I could-He says then think "Stop Tech, you're going to screw up".

-I'm not a fan of violence but anyway, thanks-says Rev with a small smile.

\- Whatever, where are your friends? They are always with you-

-Lexi and Danger had to leave to do their homework on light pollution-

-Let me guess, it was Professor Velvet, right? -Rev nods-That old witch hates me only because in the second year I did not want to do the subject she "suggested", rather forced us to do-says Tech-Always choose the same theme and believe me i think they just hold her for her body-

-Hahaha-Laughs Rev-It's a coincidence that you say that, today Danger told me "It's a crazy woman who puts us a lot of homework but is sexy" or something similar-

-Hahaha-Laughs Tech-Ace and Slam stare at her with a silly face every time they see her-

\- Talking about them, where are they? -

-The toothy man went to look for the fat ass he must be eating in the kiosk in the corner-Tech-Heavens complains, sometimes they look like small children-

-I understand you- Says Rev-Sometimes Lexi and Danger behave like little children too-

-As yesterday when they were fighting-

-Don't remind me-The coyote laughs-It's not funny, I didn't know where to go-

-Oh admit it was fun to see the rabbit hanging the duck-

-Okay, it was funny-says Rev so that they laugh both -Thanks for everything, your team must be here and I must continue waiting for mine-Says Rev-Goodbye-

-Yes, bye-Tech says to realize that he still had the hand of the roadrunner "What soft feathers."

-I'm sorry- Rev says as he releases his hand.

-No, nothing happens -The coyote says to turn around and prevent the roadrunner from seeing his blush -Bye Rev-

-Bye Tech-Say Rev something blushing.

"My name sounds so cute to leave his lips" They both think at the same time.

"I can't believe that someone who is seen by everyone as a criminal is so ... sweet" Think Rev "It can be What have I been wrong with him?" Rev sighs "Maybe it's good to give certain people another chance" Think the Roadrunner while reading the title of his book "The thin line between hate and love."

When the clock struck 14:55 was when the players and the runners of their respective teams began arriving. At 15 o'clock the training began.

The training remained normal for both teams, Tech played as usual and Rev ran as fast as the entrance test, although neither of them had the mind on the court.


	12. Chapter 11

It was 7:00 in the morning and a committee meeting was taking place in room 208. Meetings usually started at 6:35 and ended at 7:20, although sometimes they started at 14:45 and ended at 15:30. The boys were doing their respective tasks when Gorlop asked his classmates a question.

-Guys, will you come to the demonstration fight tonight? -

-Ye Ye Yes-says Pinkster-I wou wou wouldn't mi mi miss it for any any anything-

-I also plan to attend-Melvin says-I will even bring my dog Sergeant Sirius-

-Well you can count on me going-Says Rev-Lexi and Danger will also go-

-Rev, if you feel uncomfortable about Pierre, don't go-Gorlop says worried-I don't want you to feel bad-

-Gorlop is ri ri right Rev-Dice Pinkster-Pierre could tr tr try to do some some something again-

-I'm fine guys, thanks for worrying about me-

-Of course you are our friend Rev-Melvin says and everyone nods-What time is the confrontation? -

-It will be from 18:00 until 20:00-Answered the monster.

-It will be a li li little la la late to be a we we week day, don't you think? -

-Well it's the only time available, we had no choice-

-Who will fight? -Required Rev.

-Only second and third year-says the red monster while calculating something on his calculator and then writing down those numbers on a spreadsheet.

-That means that Slam participated-

-Yes, in fact I will fight him-Gorlop says and then ask -Why the question? Do you know him? -

-I know him for the face only-The roadrunner says-And Danger told me that he was fighting well and that he was thinking of betting in his favor, that's why I ask- "Besides if he fights tonight, it means that Tech will be there" Think Rev.

-Danger ty ty typical-says the pig while placing a stamp on a document that then passed into the hands of Melvin-By the way Rev, how was your first training with the athletic team? -

Rev blushes to remember what happened yesterday-Excellent-Says without penalty while ordering some papers in alphabetical order-I felt so free to run-

-Is that normal in your kind? -The Martian asked curiously as he signed some papers -I don't understand the earthly creatures very much-

-That I think-says Rev without being able to avoid seeing his hand and remember "That electric touch I felt doubtful was normal in the roadrunners or in the coyotes."

The boys continued working and talked about everything a little until 7:20, when Rev left to the entrance to wait for his friends.

(...)

In the cafeteria all the students were having lunch, talking and laughing. At a particular table, Acme High's "star players" were talking about yesterday's training.

-Well Doc-Says Ace-Yesterday you didn't want to talk in our group about why you were "in your world" during practice, I hope you tell us now-

-I told you and I wrote it to you in our group yesterday nothing happened- Tech says.

-Tech don't pretend, we've known you since you were a puppy-Slam says.

-Okay, but if they laugh, I'll kill you-Tech says annoying-Yesterday after the toothy will leave me alone-

-Don't tell me that you cheered up and talked to him-says Ace-Hahaha I knew it was a good idea-

-If you don't shut up, I won't say it -He said angrily and then sighed before continuing -I went to see if Rev was fine since a certain idiot threw a ball to his head -A "sorry, my mistake" was heard from the rabbit-I helped him to stand up, then he asked me who I was, I took off my helmet and surprisingly he didn't get angry or scared to see that it was me, he thanked me then we started talking, we laughed, he called me funny and our hands got they touched, he has such soft feathers-

\- Good! - Slam says.

-And that's a point in the heart of Rev-Dice Ace-I already hear the wedding bells-

-Don't think I ended up there -Says the coyote with his typical crooked smile -Of course not, today I'm going to take every opportunity that comes up in the demonstration fight tonight-

-That's how it is spoken-Slam says-The fight is at 18:00 but I have to be before so we will not go together, you go at that time-

-Okay, I asked Dad for the car so I can take you to your homes at the end of the fight match-

-It is fine but do not drive as you always do, that is to say like a madman -The rabbit says -The other time it gave me an epic headache and dizziness and Slam emptied his stomach-

-Don't remind me -The Tasmanian devil says with a green face -I think I'm nauseous-

-If you throw up again in the car I will make you eat that vomit-The coyote says while drinking his soda-And by the way you are still alive which shows that I am not such a bad driver of both motorcycle and car, and at least I DO have a license -

"And how you keep it is a mystery," thought his friends "Although if we talk about Tech E Coyote everything is possible."

Meanwhile on the other side of the Rev cafeteria, Lexi and Danger were talking about yesterday afternoon that they had not seen and about the rehearsal of the last two they had to do.

-We were all afternoon and part of the night doing the blessed rehearsal and the crazy one puts us a 6-Says Lexi carpet -A 6! 6! Can you believe it?-

-Why did she put you 6? -

-Because "we did not know how to expose all the damage that light can do" -

-At least she's sexy-

-It's an old witch, that's what she is-

Rev could not help laughing to remember a certain coyote say yesterday the same words that the rabbit said now.

-Rev are you all right? -The rabbit asked.

-Yes, why wouldn't I?-The roadrunner asked confused.

-You're all red-says the duck.

-It's nothing, I just have a little heat-

-I knew it -Danger says while doing his typical "I'm very sexy" pose -I'm so sexy that I warm the atmosphere-

-You're an idiot-says Lexi laughing next to Rev.

-Yes, do laugh as much as you want -Danger says-At least I have my own club-

-You are the only member of the "Danger Duck fans" club - Lexi says.

-It's a very exclusive club-Danger says proud of himself-Different from yours. Who wants to be in the gym club? -The duck says with face of "I'm better than you"-Not to mention that neither the captain of the club you are -

Lexi frowns but decides to ignore the duck-Today is your first day at the club, right Rev? -

-Yes, I am very excited -He says cheerful Rev-I would like to try something with thermodynamics this year, although I still don't know-

-Who has fun in the science club? Just a nerd-Danger laughs and then sees Rev with a frown -But being a nerd suits you Rev-

-Yes, thanks Danger-Rev says seriously to later smile-As I told you Lexi, I'm very excited to start inventing and experimenting-

-I'm glad for you Rev-Says Lexi-Although be careful with Mallory Casey, she's a little ...-

-Crazy, insane, psycho, lunatic, like a goat, cu-cu cu-cu-Says the duck bluntly.

-I was going to say eccentric though yes, crazy is the right word-Says the rabbit -Sonara very excessive but she is-

-Okay, I'll be careful-says Rev and then ask-That Mallory is the same person who was sabotaged by Tech last year, right? -

-Yes, it is she-Says the rabbit-And as crazy as it is, nobody deserves to fall into the traps of the criminal-

-They caught him with his hands in the dough, he had already sabotaged her project and was going to sabotage the project of E.C.-

-E.C.? -

-E.C. he's a science club boy but nobody knows him, all he knows about him is that he is a third year student and that he is male-

-It's like a ghost-Danger says with fear-Although, what person who respects would say that he is part of the science club? ... but you look good nerd Rev-

"E.C., D.S. What do people have with this to hide their identity?" Think the roadrunner and then asked - Why does he hide his identity? -

-No one knows but he always wins first place in science fairs-

-He must be one of the nerds here, except Rev since he's a known nerd-

\- Following what the duck was saying, it is said that the idea of the criminal was to ruin the science fair by sabotaging all the competitors-

"Tech would do something like that?" Think Rev and then say-Well, I think that won't happen this year-

\- Hopefully Rev-Dice Lexi.

-Well changing the subject, at 17:30 we meet at your home Lex-

-Of course, I'll be waiting for you-Says the rabbit-Mom will go for us when I finish the fight-

-I see you in the fight guys-The duck says -I'm sorry but I have to make my bet, I'll become a millionaire-

(...)

Rev opened the door to the third floor lab, where the science club meets. Rev came in and saw that there was no one, decided to sit in a chair at one of the tables near the windows and carefully opened his briefcase so he could take out his notebook and a pen. The roadrunner began sketching the ideas to be used in his future projects when the door slammed open.

-I'm surrounded by mindless idiots! Who does not know the difference between endothermic and exothermic in a calculation of △ H ?! I'll tell you just a mindless man! -A girl shouted -And who are you? -She says when she sees Rev with a "what happened" face.

-Hi, I'm Rev Runner -He says stretching his hand towards her- It's a pleasure-  
-Mallory Casey, misunderstood genius -She says while she corresponds to the greeting -If you are here you must be a new member first, am I right? -She says Mallory then laugh-Oh but what I say, of course I have-

"And I thought Danger was self-centered" Think the roadrunner.

Mallory was a human girl, green eyes, dark purple hair, she was quite normal in appearance, the only thing that caught her attention was her head. Her head was so large that it made her entire body look smaller than it was and in itself she had a slightly lower height than the average for a human, although it was a normal height for an anthropomorphic animal. And her forehead was wide which made her head look even bigger than it was. She was a member of the science club and captain of the debate club.

-Your ego is as big as your head, isn't Casey?-Says a dolphin in a tank full of water with wheels entering the door.

-It would be a shame if someone broke the glass of your tank or clogged your vent, isn't it Delfino?

-You are an insufferable human-Adolpho says to see the roadrunner for the first time -Hello Rev-

-Hello Adolpho, it's nice to see you-

Adolpho Delfino was a third year student, captain of the swimming team, member of the science club. He was a dolphin somewhat different from the rest, large and muscular, purple and gray with red markings, blood red eyes, pointed teeth and fins similar to tweezers. He used as a wheelchair a tank with water and wheels to move freely.

-We haven't seen each other since the meeting, it was amazing when you separated those two-

-Wait, he's the one everyone's been talking about since yesterday, are you the one who separated Pierre and the mangy dog? -

-Yes, wait, mangy dog? Do you talk about Tech? -

-That guy is a street dog, he ruined MY project last year-

-At least it was only yours, it could have ruined all projects-says the dolphin -I was about to ruin the captain's project when they caught him-

-The captain is E.C. True?-

-Yes E.C. He is the captain of the science club, nobody knows who he is, not even the professor in charge - Says Adolpho - He is the best here since he wins every year, whoever he is is a damn genius-

-It's a damn idiot almost as much with the mangy dog-Mallory says annoyed and then smile-You faced the mangy dog, you're from my team and I like that-

-Thanks ... I guess-Rev says shyly as Mallory sits next to him and Adolpho approaches his tank to the table where they were-

Then the other members of the club began arriving, all were divided into different tables and began to talk about different topics, all of them scientific.

Rev liked Adolpho and Mallory, and remembered what his friends said at lunch. "It's something eccentric but she looks like a good girl," Rev thought and then saw Mallory talk to a robot and even heard her say "my baby" while kissing him. "Okay, I think she's a little crazy," Rev thought and then continue talking about electromechanics with Adolpho while Mallory continued to pamper "her baby." Then Mallory told them about his robot, which was built from a mixture of old parts of a metal pen and electronic parts, was a robot she was VERY proud of.

While they talked, Rev kept thinking about the mystery of E.C. and as it was, he had built such interesting machines, Rev was seeing the previous projects of E.C. in the photos placed on one of the laboratory shelves next to the awards he had won.

"I wonder if I can meet you and even if I can work by your side" Rev thought as dreamer as ever, Rev loved science and having found someone who seemed to love science even more than he was excited and very much.


	13. Chapter 12

Rev was at home dressing to go to the rabbit's house so that they could both go to the fight match. He was alone with underwear and a towel wrapping his violet feathers, he looked again and again at his wardrobe to see what he could use. For some reason the roadrunner was very worried about how he looked, which he never cared about but something inside him said "use something cute and pretty". Rev ended up deciding to wear a pastel pink sweater with a white shirt underneath, light jeans and low-platform black ankle boots. The roadrunner looked in the mirror and smiled "I think I look good" Rev sighs "Or at least I look decent"He thinks to take a small red bag that he had to keep his cell phone and some money and then hung it up.

-And that's it! -He says looking at his watch -Well, it's 17:23 so I better say goodbye to Mom and Rip to go to Lex's house-He says to then run to the floor below where his brother was preparing a sandwich and his mother was washing the kitchen windows.

-Bye mom, goodbye Rip-Rev says quickly when he enters the kitchen -Sure you don't want to come brother? It will be fun-

-No thanks Rev, today a chapter of my series is released-

-I understand you little brother, goodbye-He says as he removes a slice of avocado from the sandwich.

-Hey! -Rip says when he sees his brother with the avocado slice in his mouth.

-I'm sorry little brother-Rev says going next to his mother-Bye Ma, I'm leaving-

-Goodbye love, you look very tender as always, be careful, do you carry your cell phone ?, money just in case ?, you go back to Mrs. Bunny, say hello to Mrs. Bunny from me, anything call me or you Father, like Lexi and Danger will be with you and they are good guys, say hello to them, bye-bye Rev-Says Harriet quickly while kissing Rev's forehead.

-Sure Ma, I'll be back for dinner-Rev says, then run to the front door to leave.

(...)

Something similar was happening at the coyote's house, the coyote didn't know what to wear to go to the fright match. If the fight had been a little less than 2 weeks ago, he would have put on a pair of shorts a month ago and would have gone like this without problem. But since he met Rev he wanted to look his best for the roadrunner. He ended up choosing a neon green T-shirt, jeans, black sneakers and his leather jacket, when he finished dressing he saw his cell phone and that he had several messages in the group he had with his friends.

Slam the fat ass: Hey guys I was trained and Danger appeared here

Slam the fat ass: He says he wants to "train me" to win

Slam the fat ass: He says there are millions of dollars at stake

Slam the fat ass: Can you believe it?

Ace the toothy: Yes I can, that duck does anything for the green paper

Ace the toothy: Why do you think they say "🦆⚠️"? Not to mention that his name falls like a ring on a finger

Slam the fat ass: I have to go, my "coach" is calling me (yelling at me)

Slam the fat ass: He's even wearing a sports suit and a whistle 🤣🤣🤣

Ace the toothy: 🦆🤪

Ace the toothy: Let's go now, when Tech decides what to wear

I: Don't be an idiot, or be a woman to not know what to wear

I: I'm already going out moron

After answering that, he kept his cell phone and wallet in his old jacket, put on a little cologne that he had since Christmas and had not used until now and went for the car keys. Under the stairs and he met his mother who was cleaning the room.

-Bye mom -The coyote says -I'm leaving, I just take the keys and ...-

-Wait son-says Rita Coyote-There's something I want to tell you-says Rita sweetly.

Rita Coyote was a beautiful and elegant woman with brown fur a little lighter than her son's, eyes equal to her son's, lips painted dark brown, tall stature and slim body but with some curves. She wore an olive green blouse, black pants, black low heels and a white apron as she was cleaning. Although it was more usual to see her in a robe instead of an apron like in the morning when she was working as a pharmaceutical chemist and tied her hair in a bun instead of wearing it loose as now, her hair reached over her shoulders.

-I know, I know, I'll be careful mom-says Tech but when she was going to take the keys her mother hit her hand with the same cloth with which she was cleaning the dining room table just a few minutes ago -Au!-The coyote complains.

-I didn't mean that -Rita says to change her face from sweet and tender to her face "I will kill you slowly and painfully" -I mean that as you asked for your father's car, your father took MY car and if you make a single scratch on your father's car will have to be repaired, he will have to use mine in the meantime and you know that I HATE they use my car-Rita says to make a crooked smile-So take care of it, WAS I CLEAR?! -

-Like the crystal-Says sweating Tech.

Rita smiles again-Fine, I didn't want to have to break your motorcycle-Rita laughs sweetly -I wish you luck, say hello to Ace and Slam-

-Sure-Tech says to think "Crazy."

-Wait a minute! - "Shit, she read my mind" Think with fear Tech.

-Yes mommy-The coyote says with fear as he watches his mother sniff at him -What are you doing ma? -

-You smell like that colony that I gave you and you never used -She says while still sniffing -What was it called? -Rita thinks for a moment-Oh yes, "Aroma of male, it will bewitch all the spices there and for having" same colony that you said you would never use because "it was stupid"-said Mrs. Coyote stopping to sniff -Well? -

-Well, what? -

-When will you bring that special person here? -

-I don't know what you're talking about- says Tech nervously.

-I bring you to life, you can't lie to me-

-It's nothing, Rev is just a friend and I don't have anything with him ...- He stops talking and realizes something "Shit I talked about more" He thinks when he sees his mother's smile.

-So the boy of your dreams is called Rev, interesting-Says smiling-Well love goodbye and good luck with Rev, greet him and invite him to eat-

"Sometimes I wish my mother wasn't as or even more devilish than me"

(...)

When Rev arrived at Lexi's house it was 17:28, he was proud because with traffic and everything arrived on time. The roadrunner rang the bell and after a few minutes Lexi came out dressed in a pastel violet off-the-shoulder blouse, dark blue jeans and bubblegum pink sneakers. She had a small bag with flower designs in different shades of pink.

-Hello Rev-Says Lexi again while closing the door -You look good, very tender in my opinion-

-Thanks, you too Lexi-Says Rev-Is that blouse new? This beautiful-

-Yes it's new, mom gave it to me yesterday-She says while smiling-Well, are we going? -

Rev nods-Sure, we go before Danger makes illegal bets or something that takes him to jail-

-Not mention it that gives me a headache-says the rabbit while rubbing her temple -How did it go in the science club? -

-Excellent, Mallory and Adolpho are good companions, they perfectly understand quantum physics-

-Mallory Casey?-Rev nods-Tell me the truth Do you think she's crazy? -

-She's a little eccentric-The roadrunner says to see his friend's serious look-  
Okay-Rev sighs-She's a little crazy but she's very nice, somewhat self-centered but very, very, VERY deep down she's good people-

-Rev you are a saint-The friends started as they talked about everything a little.

(...)

Tech after a while driving arrived at the rabbit house and honked, he was NOT getting out of the car to call the rabbit.

-I'm coming! I'm coming!-Ace says, leaving his house, he was wearing an intense yellow T-shirt, a jean jacket, broken jeans on his knees and red sneakers -Take your hand off the horn-

-Just touch it about 3 times-

-I have a good sense of listening, remember? -

-Uh, what a fool I am, I forgot it-The coyote says innocently-Come on now before I pull you out of the car-

-I can't believe you're my best friend-

-Neither do I-

Then they both laugh and the coyote starts driving while the rabbit puts some Rock music on the car radio.

(...)

When they were arriving at their destination: the entrance to the gym owned by Acme High, the rabbit saw in the rearview mirror two silhouettes that caught his attention.

-Hey Doc-Ace says calling Tech's attention -Let me down here, I need to stretch my legs-

-Okay- Tech says while stopping the car -I'll park the car, don't even think about leaving me alone-

-I would never leave you alone my friend-

-You better-says the coyote to go to the parking lot.

"I would never leave you alone but I never said I would wait for you hahaha" Think the rabbit while watching Tech get in the car.

(...)

-Then they had to call Nurse Grannicus-Lexi says while walking next to Rev.

-I can't really believe that girl could place her leg in the position you say Lexi-Rev says while imagining the poor girl -It is physically impossible although they have seen worse things to explain before-

\- Neither could the nurse and the teacher in charge of the club - Lexi says - Hey look! -

-It's Ace-Dice Rev.

-And he's alone, there's no trace of the criminal. Do you want to go say hello? -

-Of course, why not?-

-Hello Ace-They say both at once.

-Hello Lex and Rev-Says the rabbit -You came to the fights? -

-Yes, someone invited me and I invited the guys, by the way Ace. Have you seen Danger? -  
-No, but he was training Slam for victory or something similar -Ace says-  
Or at least that was what Slam wrote in the group-

-I see-Says Rev-That's very "Danger" style -

-Yes, only Danger would do something like that-Lexi says -Are you only Ace? -

-No, I came with Tech but he went to park his father's car-

-Ah, you came with the criminal I say with the coyote-Lexi says it would later whisper-Criminal, criminal coyote-

-You hate him since the mud puddle incident and the cheerleading uniforms, right? -

-As you have no idea-

-Well-says Rev trying to remove the tense atmosphere that had formed-I think it's time to go into the gym-

-That's a good idea Rev-Dice Ace and then see how Lexi starts to get ahead -We already reach you Lexi-Dice Ace and turn to Rev-Rev Can you do me a small favor? -

-Of course-

-Could you let me sit next to Lexi? -

-Of course, no problem-says the roadrunner smiling.

-Well ... there is a small problem -The rabbit says -You have to wait for Tech to tell him where we will be and I know that you have a little problem with Tech-He says something uncomfortable Ace to later smile-Although he told me yesterday you and he were talking quietly without killing each other-

-Yes-Rev says to smile shyly, something that did not go unnoticed by Ace-It was a conversation something ... I don't know how to really describe it but it was a nice talk, that's for sure-

-Well, if so, will you do it for me? -

-Lexi is waiting for you go with her and tell her that I have to wait for someone-He says winking.

-You're the best Rev-Say Ace going to the door-! Thank you! I owe you one! -  
"I'll charge it later." Think the roadrunner. "Now wait for Tech." After just 1 or 2 minutes came the coyote who was dressed in a neon green T-shirt, dark jeans, black sneakers and of course, his leather jacket.

-This idiot rabbit, left without waiting for me because he went to walk following skirts-Tech complains while looking at the ground without seeing who was in front of him.

-Hello Tech-It distracts from his complaints a familiar voice, Tech raises his head and sees a smiling Rev-Ace told me to wait for you. We enter?-


	14. Chapter 13

-I can't believe I had to park so far from the entrance! Shit do more parking!-The coyote complains when his cell phone rings and decides to see who it was.

Ace the toothy: I met some acquaintances

Ace the toothy: But neglect or I'll leave you alone

Ace the toothy: 😜😜😜

"I will not answer that idiot" Think the annoying coyote as he keeps his cell phone in his jacket "Some" acquaintances ", of course, this rabbit must be following some girls." Then he decides to walk and see the floor, at the same time he complains about how his friend left him alone. After just 5 minutes of walking, he arrives at the place where he would meet the rabbit.

-This idiot rabbit, left without waiting for me because he went to walk following skirts-Tech complains without seeing who was in front of him, without knowing that it was a very special roadrunner for him.

-Hello Tech-Tech stops complaining to look up and see Rev, who saw him with a smile.  
"Rev looks amazing" Think while trying not to let the slime out of his mouth "Somebody pinch me that I'm dreaming". The roadrunner certainly looked amazing in that set: white shirt, pastel pink sweater, tight jeans and black ankle boots. Tech thought he was going to tell Rev when he spoke, getting Tech out of his thoughts.

-Ace told me to wait for you We enter?-

-Hello Rev-Tech tries to speak but the words did not come out easily, so he cleared his throat and says -I'm sorry, I have a dry throat -It clears his throat again- Claro Rev, let's go-

-No problem, I think there is a canteen inside. Do you want to buy water?

-Yes, I think some water could do me good-Tech says to think "So I drink water instead of saying stupid things."

They both start walking towards the entrance, they walk in silence and when they are inside the gym Rev says.

-Look! -Tech turns to see-It's a canteen, let's go for your water and I want some popcorn-Rev says to grab Tech's hand and drag him to the canteen, and of course Tech as a good dog got carried away by the bird.

When they arrived at the post there were about 7 people in front of them, so Tech decided to make conversation.

\- Do you still have the pain of the other day? -

-It was just a small blow, it's not as if I had almost died or something like that-says Rev.

-I'm glad you're well, I mean! I didn't want to be the one to kill you-

-That you did not say the other day-Rev says while doing a tender pout.

-Not me ... I didn't want ... Agh! -

Rev laughs-It was a joke, we all have the right to a bad day, right? -

-Yes that created me-says Tech to then rub his neck with his free hand.

-You know for someone I've known for a short time-says Rev while seeing Tech in the eyes-I like you-

-I like you too Rev-He says as he approaches the bird.

-The next!-

-I think it's your turn-Says Rev.

-Yes I think so-says Tech.

-How can I help you?-

-Give me a bottle of water and the biggest bucket of popcorn-

-Okay-The seller says giving him things-It will be $ 3.50-

-Take-says Tech while giving him the money.

-Thanks, have a good night-

-Yes, yes, whatever you say-

-This is for you-says Tech when he gives the popcorn bucket to Rev.

-Oh thanks, how much do I owe you? -Rev says while with his free hand he opens his wallet.

-Nothing, take it with a "sorry" for the day we met-

-I already told you that you didn't owe me anything and that I had forgiven you-

-I know but ...- Tech says to think "If you pay this would not be a date" -I would like to give you a peace sign, take it as the white flag-

-Hahaha okay, just because I don't want you to waste these popcorn-Rev says to take the popcorn bucket with his free hand-Roadrunners like corn Do you know? -

-Something was telling me that yes, we are going to sit down- says Tech and they both start walking with their hands together, since Rev took Tech by the hand they hadn't let go.

-I don't see Lexi or Danger-

-I don't see Ace either-

Rev sighs-The fight is about to begin, I think we better sit-Both begin to climb to the stands on the right side and sit in the middle.  
-Whou is full of parents and family-says Tech-We did well to sit down because we would have lost seats because we were looking for one of the rabbits or the duck-

-I'm going to send a message to Lex-The roadrunner stops talking to realize something-I'm sorry I forgot to let go of your hand-Rev says with his red face.

-No, don't worry-Tech says as red as the roadrunner-It doesn't bother me to have your hand-They both smile and Rev starts sending him a message from Lexi.

I: Hi Lex, do not worry as we do not find you we decided to sit where there was place

Lexi 🐰: Okay Rev but tell that criminal that if you get a feather, only one feather

Lexi 🐰: ✂️🥒

I: Okay 🐰, we meet at the end

I: Have you seen 🦆?

Lexi 🐰: No, but if the police take it to him We DON'T know him

\- That's it! - Rev says keeping her cell phone - Do you want popcorn? -

-Sure-

Both begin to eat popcorn when in the center of the arena of struggles comes out nobody else and nobody less than Pierre Le Pew.

-Good evening ladies and gentlemen, family members and companions of the members-says Pierre while leaning on his cane-Now be delighted with the demonstrations of second and third year Ready? Let's start-

-He seems so nice and is an idiot-Rev sighs-Living proof that appearances are deceiving-

-Like you, you look like an innocent little bird and you still faced me, I was a big coyote being faced by a small roadrunner-says Tech with his classic crooked smile.

-And you don't stay behind-

-Me?-

-Yes, you are fierce in appearance but you are very nice and funny, or at least you are like that with me-

Tech blushes-Seriously ... Do you really think so about me? -Rev nods and proceeds to continue watching the fights.

Time passed very quickly, Rev encouraged when they fought Gorlop or Slam and Tech drank water, he ONLY drank water. Every time the coyote thought to say something he drank water "If I drink water I don't say stupid things, if I drink water I don't say stupid things" I thought Tech.

-Your throat is better? -Rev says something worried when he sees the coyote -You haven't stopped drinking water-

-Yes, much better-says Tech to see the emerald eyes of Rev.

-I'm glad -She says smiling.

"I want to see that smile every day of my life"

"Tech looks at me a lot. Could it be that I have the feathers untidy?" He thinks as he covertly fixes his feathers.

(...)

The rabbits were already inside the gym sitting in the stands on the left when Lexi realized something.

-Didn't you have to wait for the criminal? -

-Well I ...- Ace says.  
-And where is Rev? -

-Good question, he stayed to wait for ... Tech-Ace says whispering the name of the coyote.

-What does he do?! - The rabbit says angrily -How do you think of doing something like that?! -

\- Relax Lexi-

-He will kill him, he ... he-

-Lexi neglects-Ace tries to calm the rabbit-Tech has no intention of hurting Rev, trust me Yes? -

The rabbit calms down -It's fine but if he doesn't send me a message before the fight starts-He says it would be the rabbit-It will burn Troy-When the rabbit finished talking she heard her cell phone ring-For your luck and that of that coyote Rev wrote to me-Said the rabbit at the same time that she wrote on her cell phone -But still I will make it clear to that subject that does not touch Revy-

After that incredibly awkward moment, Ace and Lexi began to see the struggles talking about simple issues while doing so.

(...)

They were already the quarterfinals, Gorlop was winning and when he won he would go to the semifinal and fight with Slam who had already won his confrontation, then these two would fight and the winner would go against Pierre. Rev encouraged his teammate and Tech ... well, right now he was looking forward to going to the bathroom "Shit, that water is taking effect" Think the coyote while crossing his legs trying to put up with his desire to go "What I say to Rev? " The coyote was increasingly nervous.

-Hey Rev? -

-Yes Tech?-Rev says without taking his eyes off the fight-Come on! Come on, you can hit him!-

-I have to go to ... buy more water-Rev turns to see him with a confused face.

-Okey Tech-Then he makes his typical smile-But don't delay, the semifinal is about to start and you don't want to miss it-

-Of course Rev, I'll come right away-says Tech and then walk as quickly as possible to the bathroom.

The red monster gave the final blow to that poor third year boy leaving him unconscious.

-And the winner is Gorlop, after a short break they will be the finals-says Pierre with his typical French accent.  
-He he hello Rev-Says Pinkster.

-Greetings Rev-Says Melvin who was pulling a leash which belonged to a green dog with a smiling face.

-Hello Pinkster, hello Melvin-Says Rev-Oh! What a cute puppy! -He says excitedly as he approaches to caress the dog's head.

-He is Sergeant Sirius-Melvin says-My pet and faithful friend-

-Who is a good boy? You, you are, yes you-Sirius was in glory, he was so happy that he ended up licking Rev's face.

-It seems that you like him-Melvin says.

-That seems, where are you sitting? I hadn't seen you -  
-We we we were in the stan stan stands on the le le left, i i in fact we thought we saw Lexi but since you weren't with her we thought we had seen badly-

-Yes, it is that Lexi entered before me-says Rev-I was waiting for someone and when we entered I did not find her and we sat where there was place-

-Wh wh who were you waiting for? -

-Well I was waiting for ...- Rev could not finish speaking since he saw the pig and the Martian turn a pale tone -Are you all right? You don't look very good-

-We we we ha ha have to to to-Stuttered the pig.

-Bye Rev see you tomorrow-says the Martian quickly and nervously. Then he took the pig and his dog, and went from there to where Rev supposed their seats were.

(...)

After using the bathroom, Tech took the opportunity to wet his face.

"You are doing well, you are doing well, you have not ruined anything ... yet" He thinks as he looks in the mirror, when he leaves the bathroom he walks to the stands and sees two nerds close to HIS nerd. When he was close enough Tech shows them the fangs and the two nerds run away scared of him.

-Okay, see you later- He says confused the roadrunner and then feel someone sit next to him, Rev turns and sees Tech sitting next to him.

-I'm sorry for being late-

-Don't worry, the semifinal hasn't started yet-

-All good?-

-Yes, it's just that Pinkster and Melvin suddenly fled from here, I don't know what could have happened to them-

-Well we'll never know-

-And your water? -

-I already drank it-

-Seriously? Hahaha are you coyote or fish? -

"That laugh is magical" Think the coyote to see the bird.

-Well ladies and gentlemen now we will have the semifinal and the winner will have the honor of fighting against me- "Of course it is an honor to fight against you, what better honor than breaking the horrible nose he has" Think the coyote-In this corner we have Gorlop and in this one we have ...- Then a well-known figure removed Pierre from the center. That figure was nobody but Danger Duck.  
-Prepare to see my star, I am his coach and representative so to make contracts or schedule events talk to me-Danger says to then point to a corner of the arena-In this corner the future champion of wrestling "Furia" -

Rev hits himself on his forehead-He can't believe it ... Oh! whom I cheat Of course I believe it! Danger is capable of everything-

After that a bell rang indicating the beginning of the fight. Both young men fought with equal force and enthusiasm, the fight was even but in a rapid movement Slam managed to beat Gorlop.

-And the winner is Slam-says Pierre while raising Slam's arm.

-Furia! -Correct the duck.

-Yes, yes, "Furia" as-Pierre says-Now the moment we have all waited for THE END! -

The fight was close between these two, blows to here and keys to fight over there. From different places the boys supported their Slam: Rev encouraged Slam just like Lexi and Ace, Danger shouted "FIGHT SLAM FIGHT, I WANT THAT MONEY" and Tech only ordered Slam to hit the "idiot of HORRIBLE nose. "

The fight continued for a few minutes and the cattle was the domination of Tasmania and when they announced that the winner was Slam, Rev hugged Tech excitedly and then released him to shout.

-That was amazing Slam, congratulations! -

Rev didn't realize at any time that he hugged Tech and Tech was from that moment in the clouds.

After everything is over, everyone started dating and Lexi went to look for his friends and Ace did the same, while they were looking for their friends, two of them were talking quietly.  
-I had a great time-

-I enjoyed it too-

The roadrunner's cell phone rang-Better I answer-says Rev when he answers his cell phone -Hello Lex, yes I'm already out ... Okay, I'm going there -The roadrunner says while hanging-I have to go but I had an excellent time with you, bye Tech-

-Bye Rev-Rev was leaving but stop and turn to see Tech.

-You always have to be before training to be the captain, right? -

-Yes, why? -

\- Tomorrow I wait for you in the stands to talk but this time don't hit me hahaha-

-Sure!-Tech replies while unknowingly wagging his tail-Goodbye-

(...)

Rev reached the entrance and saw Lexi scolding Danger.

-How do you think of making bets ?! That's something very ... STUPID-

-Yes mommy-says Danger.

-You're a ...- She says furiously and then see the roadrunner -Rev! -

-What am I? A Rev? I mean I'm a nerd oh! Hi Rev-

-Hi guys-

-What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?-

-Nothing, we actually had a nice talk, just that-

Lexi was going to speak when they heard a horn and saw the mother of the rabbit with her car.

-Let's get late -Danger says and the 3 friends get in the car.

Author's Note: Hello, I'm sorry for the delay, but on Friday I spent studying it for yesterday's exam. Yesterday I gave the international "First" of English (It was 4 hours of exam and to top it off, it's like 4 hours round trip and 4 hours back from Rio Negro (Department where I live) to Montevideo (the capital of Uruguay) and So do not update but today they will have two chapters, this is the Friday chapter and at night (or tomorrow) I will upload the Sunday chapter, I hope you forgive me and enjoy the chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

After that Wednesday, the rest of the week passed quickly and incredibly today it was already Saturday. A young coyote was entering his room after having spent all afternoon with his friends, today they had been at Slam's house watching action movies and drank 2 or 3 very cold beers. Tech was tired so well put one foot in his room he threw himself on his bed, then he proceeded to take off his shoes and they flew around the room, took off his jacket and is finished on top of the bed and finally took off his glasses of contact leaving them on the bedside table.

"I better take a bath," says Tech as he rubbed his eyes and stood up to head for the bathroom.

(...)

After a quick shower, Tech returned to his room using only a towel around his waist. He opened the door to his bedroom and entered without seeing what someone was sitting on his bed, the coyote turned and saw his worst nightmare on his bed ... his mother.

-Ah!-Tech shouted and then held his towel even more-Mom! What are you doing here in my room?-Tech shouted indignantly-I'm naked, my God!-

Mrs. Coyote became serious-Number 1-Rita says raising a finger-This is my house and I can be where I feel like-Raise another finger-Number 2 I've seen your Ecuadorian banana since I was a Dominican banana -Raise a third finger -And finally number 3, What's wrong with wanting to talk to my son? -Rita says with her beautiful and innocent smile.

-Okey ... that banana thing was somewhat awkward but after all, what do you want to talk about? -Techn asked with some fear, you never knew for sure what Rita Coyote was planning.

-Oh! nothing son-says his mother while looking at his nails-I just want to know about my son-in-law Rev-

Tech's face turned a bright red-Re Re Re Re Re Re? -He says nervous.

-Yes sweetie-

-And what do you want to know about Rev? -

-Everything you know-

-Well but it will be a VERY long story-

-I have time, today your father is the one who will make dinner-

-That means we'll eat fast food, right? -

-Yes-Rita says as she moves a little to give him a place in bed so that her son can sit-Come here, come with mommy-

Tech sighs, he knew he couldn't lie to his mother "Mom is able to find out where Rev lives and go there to interrogate him" Think the coyote and sits next to his mother. Then he begins to recount everything that has happened since when he saw him crossing the hall, his first not-so-pleasant encounter, the talk with Rev's brother: Rip, the photo, the cheerleading and the football team test day, the athletic team tests, his dreams with the roadrunner that made him feel even more ashamed when his mother let out a big laugh, Monday's meeting, the fight with Pierre, when he accepted his love in front of Ace, Slam and Rip, the lovely talk he had with Rev on Tuesday and about the fight match.

-And he turned around and told me that he would be waiting for me in the stands to talk-Tech says something blushing with a nostalgic smile.

-It is seen that Rev is a great boy -Rita says to then run her hand over her son's back -And you see that you really fell in love with him-

-Yes I am-says Tech-It cost me at first but now I accept it, I love it, I love Rev Runner-

-Well, you still have Thursday and yesterday missing -Says the coyote woman smiling.

-Well on Thursday ...-

Flashback

A very happy coyote walked with his football uniform to the stands, same steps where a roadrunner was sitting cross-legged, with a book in his hands and with a briefcase next to him.

Tech sat next to Rev-Hi-Says Tech taking Rev out of his world.

-Oh! Hi Tech!-Says Smiley Rev-I didn't hear you coming, I think I was a little focused-

-Well they say that good books not only catch but immerse you in other worlds-

-And yes it's true-

-How long have you been here? -

-No, I will have arrived a few minutes before you - Rev says as he closes his book to keep it - How was your day? -

-Normal-says Tech at the same time that he accommodates himself in the stands -Can you believe that Professor Dare got angry because I laughed in class? And how not to do it if the madman kissed a rock?-

-A rock? Really?-Says funny Rev.

-Yes, a rock-

-That's weird and hahaha fun- Says the roadrunner laughing.

-I know and I told him and you know what he did? -

Rev shakes his head while laughing-No, what? -

-He made me stay after class, at lunchtime to clean his rock collection. Hell! I even think one was his wife-They both laughed and when they stopped laughing, the roadrunner asked the coyote.

-Is that why I didn't see you at lunch? -

-Yes, that's why I didn't go to lunch ... wait. You were looking for me at lunchtime? -

-Well it was weird that you weren't and I even asked Ace and Slam for you but they just told me you had a inconvenience, I thought you were getting sick from your throat yesterday-

-I did not get sick but it was a great inconvenience to be punished with that old crazy-says Tech and then asked Rev-And how was your day? -

-Normal-says Rev while taking a bottle from his briefcase -In the morning meeting with the committee, talk to my friends, go to classes, have lunch with my friends, ask your friends for you, although thinking about it this would not count as normal since it is the first time that I do it, but anyway, go to classes again, say goodbye to my friends and now I'm here-says the roadrunner quickly and then drink water with raspberries and mint leaves from his bottle -Would you like it? -

-Yes thank you- Tech says to take the bottle "This would be like an ... indirect kiss" Think Tech and then blush.

-Are you hot? -Required Rev.

-What? No- Tech says confused and then see Rev in the eyes.

"You're all red, if you're not hot, will you have a fever?" The roadrunner worried about the coyote says as he approaches and places his hand on his forehead "Oh you're burning"

-I'm fine, seriously Re-Says the coyote and then see the bird that was only a few inches from his face-V-Tech began to sweat from his nerves-Well I think it's about time the leeches start to get-

-I think you should not train today, yesterday you had a dry throat, today you are burning in fever and you are sweating a lot -Rev says even closer to the coyote-Do you want me to accompany you to the infirmary? -

-No thanks, I have to train the idiots-

-Okay but-Rev says seriously-Promise me you won't try harder-

End flashback

-And I couldn't say no, not him-He says everything red.

-I think it was sweet of him to offer to accompany you-says Rita with a love face -And what else happened? -

-Well we said goodbye and went with our teams to train and on Friday ...-

Flashback

Tech walked with his typical "move-it or lose-it" face but today he was even more frowned than usual. Why? Because today he saw two "rats" give flowers to HIS Rev and for that reason his mood was dismal, which was very noticeable since no one was less than 5 meters from him.

He was so focused on his own world when he accidentally collided with the only person who was less than 5 meters from him, as a result they both ended up on the floor. Tech was going to yell at him even about the evil that he was going to die when he saw who the person who crashed was Rev.

-I'm sorry I didn't see you Oh! Hi Tech! - Rev says cheerfully -Are you all right? -

-Yes-says Tech while standing up and going to help lift the roadrunner from the ground-And it's me who has to apologize. Are you okay? -

-Yes, I'm used to your shocks haha-Rev says playfully making Tech blush.

-I told you I'm sorry-

-And I already told you to forgive you-

-And you still make me feel bad about your jokes-

-Oh come on!-Rev says with a funny tone to change to a sweeter tone.-You know you love my jokes-  
-Well I admit it-says Tech raising his hands-I love your jokes- "And all of you" He thought then say-Well, where were you going? -

-To the science club, today is club day-

-Do you want me to accompany you there? -

-Of course, but it bothers you-says Rev and starts walking next to Tech.

-No way-

-So ... Are you better? -Rec asked with some concern in his voice -You had a lot of fever yesterday and you sweat a lot without saying that on Wednesday you had a dry throat, you drank like 3 liters of water in less than 2 hours-

-I am better, I think it was just a passing flu or something-

-Tell me that you did not try harder in training-says Rev with his typical pout.

-I didn't do it-says Tech while giving a little chuckle, he was very tender the attitude of the bird-Trust me, I did not try more than the account-

-You better, I will ask Ace or Slam -The bird says seriously -And if they say that you tried harder, I swear I drag you to the infirmary-

-Yes mom-The canine says funny.

-Haha, you're so funny -Says the bird sarcastically so that they both start laughing.

On the way to the laboratory everyone looked at them and wondered if Tech held the poor roadrunner hostage or something like that but the coyote gave them his typical "you say a word and I kill you" face, he showed them his fangs and no one else I still saw them. When they were almost at the lab door, Tech stopped walking.

-I better accompany you here, I'm not exactly liked by the science club haha-says Tech while rubbing the back of his neck.

-Yes, I heard some of that-Rev says something awkward and then smile-Bye Tech, thanks for joining me-

-Bye Rev and it was a pleasure to accompany you-Both smiled and the roadrunner went on his way.

End flashback

-And that was it-

-That was nice -Rita says smiling -Well dress up that at any moment your father will order the food -She says her mother while she stops the bed -Down when you are ready-

-Yes mom-

-And put on your glasses-Says serious his mother-The contact ones need a break just like your eyes -She says when closing the door.

(...)

After a while Tech finished dressing and went down to the living room. The young man had put on a simple gray shirt that had written on it: "Nerd [nurd] noun, person smarter than you", jeans, black sneakers and round "bookworm" style glasses and with a very thick glass, the glasses of those glasses were similar to the bottom of a glass bottle.

-Hello son-says Tech's father, Gadget.

Gadget E Coyote was a tall, thin man, with fur identical to his son and brown eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt, a dark green sweater, brown pants, black moccasins, rectangular lenses with thin frames and, to complete, a red bow tie. Mr. Coyote worked as a professor and in charge of laboratories at the University of Acmetropolis. He was currently in the living room reading a magazine about technological advances but he had stopped reading when he saw his son to greet him.

-Hello Dad-Tech says while sitting next to him -Any interesting article? -

-Yes, there is one about robotics that might interest you-He says to continue reading Gadget.

-Then I'll read it-says Tech while noticing that his mother is not -And mom? -

-Here-Rita says leaving the kitchen-I decided to bring the drinks as the food arrives-

-Well-Says Gadget at the same time as he stands up and leaves his magazine on the table -I go for the dishes, it should not take long to arrive. Could you please fill my glass please? -

-Of course dear-

-Eh Dad? -

-Yes champion-

-What food did you order? -

\- Meatball sandwiches to that new place that opened a few months ago and is very popular - says Mr. Coyote and starts thinking - I do not remember the name but your mother recommended it to me so what was the name honey? - He says when He goes to the kitchen.  
\- "Lightning sandwich" is the place-Says Rita-How to forget the name with such delicious sandwiches? -

\- Lightning sandwiches? - says confused Tech"Why does that place sound so much to me?" Think the coyote.

-That's right, the girls and I ordered food from that place last week, their sandwiches are delightful and their delivery man is a very sweet young man -Rita says when the bell rings-Tech darling attends the delivery man who goes for my bag-

-Of course Ma-Says the coyote while opening the door.

When the coyote opens the door he sees a bag with what he assumed was the restaurant's logo and a roadrunner or that he assumed since the deliveryman held the bag on his face so that the logo of the place looked good.

-Good evening! And thank you very much for ordering Lightning Sandwich!-The deliveryman says cheerfully and then pulls out the bag in front of his face-We arrived in half an hour or it's free!-

-Rev?! - Tech says surprised to see that it was HIS roadrunner.

Rev something confused begins to see the client from top to bottom-Tech? -  
Rev whispers and then they both look at each other.

Author's Note: This is the chapter I owed them, I couldn't upload it on Monday and I apologize for that. Well, now you are going to read today's chapter "Chapter 15".


	16. Chapter 15

It was Saturday afternoon and Rev had just arrived from Lexi's house, where the 3 were playing video games for about 4 hours until Danger had to go homework and Rev also had to go home to help his Brother and his friends in their homework. When Rev entered his brother's room, he saw him and his friends.

-Hello little brother! Hi Tweentums and Sylth!-Rev says cheerfully.

-Hello Rev-Says Tweentums with his sweet voice -Thanks for offering to help us-

-Ow! How cute you are! I could eat you!-Rev says in a "lover of tender things" mode while kissing the cheek of the canary.

-Yes, me too-Sylth says, of course he said it in a literal and non-figurative sense as Rev-But seriously thanks for helping us with the model of the ancient Inca society-

-Of course it's a pleasure to help you. And what do you need me for? -The older roadrunner says as he sits on his brother's bed.

-Well we need help with the structure and part of the decoration, since none of us has made a model of the Inca society before and you make models and miniatures as a hobby-

-All right brother, count on me-  
After 1 hour and a half with the help of Rev's speed, the boys finished the model in time for Monday. Rip's friends left and the younger roadrunner decided to interrogate his older brother a little about his love life.

-Hey Rev? -

-Yes, little brother-

-How did it go with that coyote that you disliked? Has it bothered you again? -

Rev sits on the couch and says-He stopped "displeasing me", in fact he turned out to be quite friendly, at least with me he's like that-

-And what made you change your mind? -Rip says to then sit down, rather, lie close to Rev.

-Well he hit me by accident with an American football ball, he came to see if I was fine and we started talking -He says cheerful Rev-He's more friendly than his face looks, he almost always frowns- "Don't tell me, does Tech really have a bad face?" Rip thinks sarcastically-And at the fight match on Wednesday, we sat together and talked for a while, he bought me popcorn to apologize, even I invited him to speak on Thursday while we waited for the training time-  
"Wow it seems that the coyote finally got the guts" Rip thought and then say -And how did you two do on Thursday? -

-Well on Thursday ...-

Flashback

It was lunchtime and as always Rev was with his friends having lunch and talking.

-And how about your talk with the criminal coyote? -Lexi says and then bite a piece of his carrot cake.

-Very well, he bought me popcorn to give them to me as a sign of his regret for the day we met ...- Rev was going to keep talking but Danger interrupted him.

-Did you eat popcorn without ME and you didn't give me one?-Says the duck indignantly.

-I remind you Danger that you were busy making illegal bets-

-Right, my mistake- Danger says to continue eating.

-Continuous Where do I stay? Oh yeah! Then we sat down and talked even that most of the time Tech drank water, he had a dry throat.

-It is very strange that Mr. "I hate life" face apologizes to you and will buy you popcorn when he does not apologize not even with the director Zadavia Do not you believe it?-

-Well, maybe he's not as bad as he looks-says Rev with his typical smile but then he noticed that on the table of "the stars of Acme High" there were 2 of 3 stars.

"Tech didn't come today. Will he be sick?" He thought the roadrunner worried and then said.

-I'm coming guys-

-Okay Rev What were the homeworks for today, Lex? -

Rev stands up to go to the table of the "star" players, when he arrived at the table he saw Ace eating carrot cake while talking to Slam who ate 3 hamburgers at once. The rabbit saw the roadrunner approaching and decided to say hello.

-Hello Rev-Says Ace smiling.

-Hello Rev-Says Slam with his mouth full.  
-Hi guys-

-Is something offered to you, Rev?-The rabbit asked.

-Well, I was wondering where is Tech? Yesterday he told me that his throat was dry and he did something strange that will drink so much water. Is he sick? -

Ace smiled to see that the roadrunner worried about the coyote, that was a good sign.

-No, he is not sick- "Well that depends if being crazy about love for you how much to be sick" Think Ace-He sent us a message to inform us that he had an "inconvenience", although that inconvenience sounds like a punishment-

Rev sighs -That's a relief, I thought he couldn't go talk to me-Says cheerful Rev-Here between us, he's nicer than I thought-Rev lets out a chuckle-Well thanks and goodbye guys, enjoy your lunch-

-Bye Rev and thank you- They both say and then ask what his silly friend had done to change his mind to the roadrunner about his image, and how he went from being the "bad boy" to the "nice prince."

(...)

The roadrunner with his uniform already on, reached the stands and when he saw that the coyote had not yet arrived, he decided to sit in the stands to read. When the coyote arrived, I greet the roadrunner and they started talking.

End flashback

-And then he left-Says Rev-I can't believe he didn't want to go to the infirmary-The roadrunner says pouting -And on Friday something strange happened ...

Flashback

It was lunchtime when two small first-year moles entered the cafeteria and walked until they reached the roadrunner's table. The moles were Marcos and Tony, they were two best friends, they were also a couple of adorable little brown-skinned rodents, but with their bellies and cheeks lighter, they both had large teeth and round ears. They were members of the tennis team and captains of the history club.

-Hello, I'm Marcos-says one of the moles.

-And I'm Tony-says the other.

-Oh hello! -Jolly says Rev.

-Are you Rev Runner?-Marcos asked.

-Jijiji that I think is very obvious Marcos-Tony says-He told us that Rev was the most beautiful roadrunner in the world and he meets that characteristic-

Rev blushes-Yes I am Rev, how can I help you? -

-Well we just want-

-Give this to you-Both moles say while they give Rev a bouquet of roses with a white card with golden details, Rev took the card and is saying:

"I'm sorry I haven't given you anything before but I've been busy D.S. PD: Chocolates were necessary, they're necessary if I want to win your heart."

-Marcos, Tony, do you do me a favor? Please-

-Sure-They say both.

\- Tell D.S. I insist that these gifts are not necessary but thank you because they are very cute-says Rev with the red face -But just stop doing them-

-Okay, we'll tell him-

-Thank you-

\- Goodbye! - Both moles say as they leave.

Rev stood still smelling the flowers trying to ignore the song of his friends "Rev has a secret admirer". But something caught the attention of the roadrunner, the coyote looked something Annoying ?, Tech was looking angrily at the moles that a few minutes ago gave the flowers to Rev.

Then when Rev was going to his club he ran into or rather collided with Tech, the coyote seemed to have a bad mood but when he saw the roadrunner this humor disappeared. They started talking to the laboratory door.

End flashback

-I found that skill in him a bit strange, he said he is of little patience but I don't know I found it something weird

-That idiot doesn't know how to hide his jealousy-Rip whispers.

-What?-

-What are you going to be late for work-  
-Oh sure, thanks Rip-Say Rev for then run to your room for your stuff.

(...)

When Rev arrived at work, he greeted his boss Cookie. He was a middle-aged man, big, fat and bald, he was somewhat moody but deep down he was a good boss, at least with Rev that attracted him clientele.

The roadrunner put on his uniform, a light blue set consisting of a turtleneck shirt with a blue line and shorts, these shorts were previously a pair of pants like the one worn by the rest of his teammates but when he was boss he saw that The young roadrunner attracted a younger audience that way he decided to "pass the scissors" to those pants. Rev also wore black skates with red; gloves, protective accessories on knees and elbows, and a blue helmet with red details. It wouldn't be the cutest outfit but at least it was aerodynamic.

When he finished dressing he went to see Cookie for the orders.

(...)

Rev had distributed almost all orders except one that was for the Coyote residence.

"They live quite close to my house but I had never heard of them" Think Rev "Will it be the house of Tech or a relative of him? I say that last name is not very common" Rev stops thinking when he reaches the address where he had You deliver the order.

The roadrunner rang the bell and took the order from his delivery bag. After they opened the door, he began to say the typical speech that always said that he made a delivery but someone distracted him when he said his name.

Rev decided to analyze the client to see if he knew him, he saw a coyote boy of thin complexion but with muscularity, very tall stature and lenses with a large increase.

"Do I know him? His face looks familiar but ... Wait a minute! It's Tech!"

\- Tech? - Whispers the bird and then punish "But how different it looks with glasses looks even something cute" Think Rev but then blush.

The canine and the bird looked at each other while a small blush formed on their cheeks.


	17. Apologies and 3 chapters on Wednesday

I regret not having uploaded a chapter on Friday or today but I have been somewhat busy with the Christmas holidays and my family. I hope you can understand, be patient that you will be able to then 3 chapters. Kisses and I hope you have a good week ... SEE YOU WEDNESDAY !!!!!


	18. Chapter 16

The canine and the bird were looking at each other what they thought was an eternity. They looked into each other's eyes because they were afraid to look away, their cheeks were a deep red that looked even over the fur and feathers causing a beautiful contrast between Tech's chocolate and Rev's royal blue.

"What do I tell him? What do I tell him?" The coyote thought desperately "Hi, I'm Tech's twin, Tec" ... Not that it's very stupid, or that my parents were so unoriginal; "Sorry, no Tech lives here" ... Not that would be very obvious; Shit What do I say? o What do I do? And if I close the door on his face ... Bad idea, I can't close the door on my future husband's face; Already! I will fake a heart attack or even better hit me between one eyebrow and eyebrow. "

Tech was thinking at 1000 per hour, he was nervous but Rev was not far behind.  
"What do I say? I say it's obvious that he is Tech because he recognized me but then why doesn't he answer me when he uses his name? Besides, I didn't know he wears glasses. Why does he hide it if it's normal? he looks good ... OK! he looks VERY good with them "Think the roadrunner to realize what he thought" But what things do I think? Bad Rev, Bad Rev Wait! Is it that he is ashamed for the fact that he wears glasses? "I thought the bird and then say.

-Hello Tech, I didn't know you lived here-Rev says with some shyness trying to make the coyote not feel bad about his glasses-We live relatively close What coincidence not? -

-Hello Rev-Says nervous Tech-Yes, what a coincidence haha ... ha ... em ... you're a delivery boy, huh? I didn't know- "Of course you knew, you did force his brother to tell you, you're a liar coyote," the coyote thought.

-Yes, I have been working since it opened 3 almost 4 months ago-Rev says with a little more security in his voice-I didn't know you were wearing glasses, your face changes a lot with them-

-Yeah well ... I-Tech says with great shame while rubbing his never-They are-Sigh-Horrible, I look like a phenomenon, right? -The coyote says as he lowers his head to prevent Rev from seeing his blush.

-In fact ...- The roadrunner says while entangling one of his feathers on his finger-I think you look good with them-

Hearing that Tech raised his head to see the bird in the eye, he saw Rev with a small blush and that pretty smile that conveyed tenderness-Really? Are you serious? -

The roadrunner nods slowly -Yes, you look better that way or at least I see it that way ... although you're not ugly without them-

They both blushed no more but no more, they were in their worlds when Rita arrives.

-I'm sorry for the delay, I couldn't find my ba-Rita to stop talking when she sees her son and the delivery man in an intimate moment-G-Finishes saying Rita when she realizes something "Is it possible that he is?" Rita thought then smile-Won't you introduce me to your friend Tech? -

\- Mom! - Tech says ashamed.

-Good evening Mrs. Coyote-Says smiling but somewhat embarrassed Rev.

-But how polite you are, what's your name sweetness? -

-Rev, Rev Runner to serve you madam-

-With that you are Rev-She says while she sees her son and then winks.

"That she doesn't do it, that she doesn't do it, for all she wants, that she doesn't do what I think she will do" The coyote thinks desperately.

-Tech has told me SO MUCH about you-

"She did it, she did it" I thought Tech "What will be the best way to kill yourself? Where is the nearest cliff?"

-Seriously? Has he talked to you about me?- Curious asked Rev.

-Yes, and how not to do it? You are a charm-

-Thanks madam-says Rev with his red cheeks.

-Tech mentioned that you were cute but never said that adorable -Rita says at the same time that her son tries to knock his head with the door.

-Really?-He says curious to the roadrunner while he sees the coyote who only says a small yes, that the roadrunner barely heard and as a result smiled shyly.

Tech smiles back at Rev and then says-Mom, Rev has to make other deliveries so you paid-

-Oh sure! How silly am i- Mrs. Coyote says while giving the money and tip to Rev.

-Thanks Mrs. Coyote-

-It's nothing -Rita says and then think and say -Rev? -

"Now that she will do, she's crazy."

-Yes madam? -

-Would you like to come to eat tomorrow night? -

At that moment, Tech felt the real terror. The young man was sweating cold, his heart was beating at 1000 per hour and he thought "That woman is not my mother ... she is the Devil. She certainly hates me, she hates me and quite."

-It's very kind of you madam but I don't want to be a nuisance-

-You? Be a nuisance? Hahaha-Says cheerful Rita-It would be an honor to have you in my house. Tech has talked a lot about you and it would be nice to see him another friend other than Ace or Slam-Rita laughs-He's not very sociable in fact he is an antisocial Can you believe it? Hahaha-

-Well if so ... of course I would like to come to dinner tomorrow-

-Perfect-says Rita taking the bag from the hands of Rev-At 20:00 would it be okay? -

-Yes madam, it seems fine-

-When you finish Tech can take you to your house, can you? -

Tech's brain was disconnected and he just said.

-Eh I ... uh ... em ... yes ... am ... uh-

-You see? He said yes Do you want him to look for you too? -

-I don't want to be a nuisance-Rev says sorry-I can come on my own Do you and your husband like wild fruits? -

-Of course, honey, why? -

-My parents taught me that it is rude and to a house with empty hands-Says smiling Rev-I would like to make you a cake of wild fruits-

-You cook? Oh Tech Isn't Rev a charm? -

-Em ... uh ... yes ... uh ... am ...-

-Well, I'll leave you alone to say goodbye! Goodbye Rev! -

-Bye madam-Says smiling Rev-Your mother is very nice-

Tech still didn't know what to say or what to do, his face would make any tomato look pale-I ... I ... well I ...- Tech felt like an idiot-I like you ... r skates! I like your skates-

-Thanks, I built them myself-

-Seriously? I didn't know you were an inventor-

-I like to build things in my free time-Rev says while blowing his feathers from his eyes-Someday you could go to my house to see what I built-

-Sure! I say that would be great-

-Well, I have to go-

-Right, bye Rev-

-Bye Tech, see you tomorrow-Rev says as he prepares to leave-By the way you should wear your glasses tomorrow-The roadrunner says then run back to the restaurant.

Tech makes a face of "idiot in love" and closes the door-His legs looked like Wow in that uniform-He says quietly and then remembers something -Mom?! - He says furiously as he walks to the living room, where his parents were eating sandwiches - how do you think of doing something like that to your own son?

-I'm sorry son-His mother innocently says-I was hungry and you were late so we had to start eating without you-

-What? - Tech says confused -No! I talk about inviting Rev to eat-

-Rev?-Gadget asked confused.

-Techn's boyfriend and the future "mother" of our grandchildren-

-Mom!-

-What? It is also true that he is the passive I say Rev is so cute and feminine and you ... well you are masculine and you would look horrible in a wedding dress instead Rev would look like a princess-

-I can't deny that but I still hate you-

-Son, why didn't you tell me I had a son-in-law? -

-Correction: I hate you both-

-Oh, come on! Do not be dramatic-

-Dramatic? Yes, you invited him to come to dinner tomorrow! -

-What is the problem?-

-No one invites for "just dinner" a friend of his son like that without more, you practically said "come and meet your in-laws" -says Tech imitating his mother's voice-

-First of all I don't speak like that, I just want to help you because you are equal to your father-

"What?" Says Tech again confused.

-Honey-Gadget says-Don't tell me you're going to tell him that-

-Of course-Rita says-When we were young your father did not dare to invite me out, but because I cornered him and said "What are you waiting for? What pigs fly? Invite me out" If I do not I would have said that, you wouldn't stand here-

-Ah How to forget that day? -Dreamy Gadget says -Your mother was the most beautiful girl in the university and also the strongest -He says proud of his wife-A bully bothered me every day and she went and broke his nose -

Tech made a notch of disgust when he saw his parents kissing like the same passion as two young men just in love - Agh! How disgusting! Love of elders! -

-Oh you shut up! -Rita says -If it wasn't because I invited Rev to come home, you would die being a virgin and  
he with how cute he is, he would marry a handsome man and have 7 children-

-Well, we better eat that this is getting cold -Mr. Coyote says to avoid an argument between his wife and his son -And how is that son-in-law of mine? -

-Father...-

-Well my future son-in-law-

Tech sighs-He's just perfect-Tech says while eating his meatball sandwich-He's smart, beautiful, cuddly, he doesn't mind dealing with someone bigger than him, he's kind, honest, loyal, generous, he's not afraid To say what no one else dares to say, he runs very fast and in an elegant way, he is all elegance, he has such bright feathers, Rev Runner is undoubtedly the most charming roadrunner in the world-

-Roadrunner? Hahaha How ironic! -Gadget says laughing -But don't misunderstand me, I completely accept your future relationship-

-Tomorrow everything will be perfect son, don't worry everything will be fine-

Tech smiles at his parents and then continues eating.  
Author's note: I am sorry but I am short of time because I am trying to make my surprise ready for you for Christmas, plus niss-may updated her story and I HAD to read it (I already recommended it in my other story in the part of Wattpad recommendations), I know that it is no excuse for not uploading its 3 chapters but for now read it and tomorrow I will upload the other two WITHOUT FAILURE (most likely at the same time you are uploading) Kisses.

PD1: I need that if you have any movie (it may be more than one suggestion) that you like, no matter what style it may be an animated movie like "beauty and the beast" or one for a larger audience like "the water form ", so that I can make a reverse TechxRev or TechxRev version. I will see which are the most mentioned to make them for January (at least 3). Write your suggestions in the comments or by private message that I will read them.

PD2: Remember that I told you that I was complicated because some relatives came to spend the holidays with my family, well my cousin (3 and a half years old) entered my room and found a manga ... yaoi ... I think he now has it a great trauma. I just wanted to comment them well Goodbye !!!!!


	19. Chapter 17

It was Sunday morning and Rev was waking up, shook his head to his right to see his alarm clock that struck six in the morning, he stood up and stretched his muscles before going to the bathroom to wash his face. Rev was wetting his face when Mrs. Coyote's dinner invitation and the reaction of his parents (especially his father) came to mind when they learned that today he would have dinner at his friend's house.

Flashback

Rev arrived home tired from work, he opened the door and found his father sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching a movie about war or something, Rev only saw people with weapons for what he supposed was war. And his brother was on the single sofa on the side, Rip was focused on the cell phone.

-Hi Pa, hello Rip-Says Joyful Rev when he enters the door.

-What is there? -Rip says without looking away from the cell phone.

Ralph saw his eldest son and smiled-Hello my boy, you look tired Why don't you sit down to watch a movie with your old father? Your mother is making popcorn-

-Mmm ... popcorn! What a delight! - Rev says to sit next to his father -What are we seeing? -

-Acmegeddon, they recommended it to me so I decided to see it-

Harriet entered the room with a large bowl of popcorn, she left the bowl on the table and kissed her eldest son's forehead-How was work, Revy?-

-Fine Ma-Say Rev while grabbing a handful of popcorn-I delivered all orders on time, Cookie congratulated me for attracting more customers-Rev preferred to omit the detail that he attracted more customers for his new uniform to avoid giving his father had a heart attack-I got along very well with my classmates, and today my last order was in this area and ...- Rev stopped talking when he remembered his last request.

-And heart-says Harriet waiting for his son to finish talking.

-Well, my last request went to a friend and he, well, his mother invited me to dinner at his house-

-A friend?-Ralph says while eating popcorn-The cute rabbit or the silly duck?-

-In fact it wasn't any of them-Rev says with some color on his cheeks.

-Don't tell me it was that boy who defended you the day of the captains' meeting -Harriet says excitedly caused her youngest son to pay more attention to the conversation.

-Well I ...- Rev says embarrassed when his mother interrupts him.

-The same boy who did not "defend you" but that you still thanked him, sorry that he disliked you because he is something idiot-

-Yes, the same-Says Rev to later add-But we've been talking since Tuesday, he hit me by mistake with a ball and went to see if I was fine-

-Oh! But what a gentleman!-

-Then we saw each other in Wednesday's fight and since then we have spoken, his exterior may seem rough but in reality he is very sweet. Can you believe that he bought me popcorn as a sign of his repentance? -

-Ralph did you hear that? Our Revy has his first romantic interest-

Hearing that Ralph Runner drowned with his popcorn -What?! -

-Ma!-Says Shame Rev-Tech is not my romantic interest, he is a new friend-

-Hahaha-Rip laughed to see the reaction of his father and his brother -Tech is not the same boy that you disliked? Not to mention that you said you hated him-

-Well I think I misjudged him-

-From hate to love there is a step-Rip says to annoy his brother-

-WHAT?!-

-Rip! We're just friends! -

-Since when the "only friends" are invited by the other's mother to dinner-

-Mom! You're going to bother me with that too!-

-And at least you use a condom? -

-What the heck are you saying?-

-What? The sexuality teacher told us that at your age it is when you have more sex

-Rip!-Rev says embarrassed by his brother's comment when he hears a dry blow.

The three roadrunners who were "arguing" turned to see where the noise came from and saw the father of the Runner family passed out on the table.

-Dad!-Rev yelled worried as he stood beside him-Can you hear me?-

-Then ... When will you bring it to meet him? -

-Ma this is serious! Pa fainted -The older son of the Runner family said desperately-Rip help me lay him on the couch, Ma brings some ice to the blow of his head-

End flashback

-Daddy can be exaggerated when he wants-says Rev while leaving the bathroom to go to breakfast. Rev goes down the stairs still in pajamas, when he reaches the kitchen he sees that there is no one so he decides to prepare breakfast. It was 7:30 when his parents went down to the kitchen.

-Good morning-Says cheerful Rev-I hope you want to eat pancakes with homemade cream and strawberries-

-Good morning my boy-Says Ralph, he was rubbing the bump on his head.

-Good morning son-Harriet says while sitting at the table to eat-I see you also made orange juice-She says when she was pouring a glass of juice.

-Yes-Say cheerful Rev-I also prepared seed muffins, they will be ready in a few minutes-Says Rev while serving their parents their breakfast-Pa, do you feel better? -

-Yes, son-He says while eating his pancakes-You're a great chef son-

-Thanks Pa-Dice Rev when he takes the muffins out of the oven-They smell good-

At that moment a sleepy Rip enters the kitchen. The younger of the Runner brothers did not like to get up early, it was a miracle that he got up in time to go to school the rest of the days of the week. Rip had dark circles and it seemed that at any moment he was going to fall asleep, Rev smiled and left a plate with pancakes in front of him.

-Good morning little brother-

-Good morning son-said Ralph and Harriet at the same time.

-Good-says Rip asleep, he was so asleep that he mistakenly took a spoon instead of a fork and poured orange juice over the pancakes.

-Revy What time do you go to your dinner? -

-At 20: 00-Says the firstborn of the Runner family while sitting down to eat -Then I'm going to make a cake of wild fruits to take to Tech's house-

-That's my son-Harriet says-To get to the heart of a man you must first reach his stomach-Says his mother while touching his father's stomach -That was how I conquered your father-

-Ma, I've told you a thousand times, Tech and I are just FRIENDS-

-Rev tell me please that you don't have a boyfriend-

-Don't worry Pa, I don't have a boyfriend and at the moment I don't want to have one-

Ralph sighs-What a relief-

-I know that in a short time that Tech will be part of the family-

-About my corpse-Ralph shouted as he hugged his baby-No one will touch a feather of my baby while I live, and if I die his brother will defend him, right son? -

-Em ... yes, the capital of Uruguay is Europe-says Rip while he was sleeping asleep.

(...)

It was 6:48 in the afternoon and Rev was leaving the bathroom wrapped in his towel. Throughout the day his mother and his little brother had been bothering him with the fact that he was Tech's boyfriend, also his father was all day asking him if that "steals children" (as Ralph had named Tech) was his boyfriend. It was a long day for Rev, especially considering that his father almost set fire to soy burgers when he was more focused on thinking of ways to kill the "steal children" than on the grill.

Rev had chosen an outfit that consisted of: his tea-colored cardigan with milk, a simple white sleeveless blouse, black pants and brown boots with a 5cm heel, knee length. When Rev was finishing putting on his boots, his father came in the door.

-Permit son, can I sit down? -

-Sure Pa How can I help you? -

-I just wanted to ask what time will you come back? -

-Well, I don't know. Is it okay at 10:30? -

-Yes, I think so-says Ralph-At that time I pass by you? -

-No need Pa, Tech will bring me-

\- Does he have a driving premise? -

-Yes- "or so I think" Think Rev-Neglect Pa everything will be fine-

-I'm sorry to be a nuisance but understand you are my little one-

-I know Pa, but I also know that he is a good boy and won't hurt me-

Ralph sighs as he stands up and walks to the door-I trust you little son-But when he was about to close the door he said -You sure you're not a couple, right? -

-DAD OUT OF HERE!-Rev yelled as he pulled a stuffed animal toward his father.

(...)

At 7:40 Rev went to Tech's house, he decided to walk as it was relatively close to his house. The roadrunner was smiling with the cake in his arms. When he arrived at Tech's house it was 8 o'clock at night, Rev knocked on the door and saw Mr. Coyote with a big smile.

-Good evening Mr. Coyote-Says cheerful Rev-Nice to meet you-

-The pleasure is mine, Tech has talked to us SO MUCH about you-

Author's Note: Remember to suggest movies as requested in the previous chapter. Kisses


	20. Chapter 18

It was Sunday at noon and Tech had not yet woken up. The young coyote was so asleep that he seemed dead if not because he snored like a 400kg wild bear. It was 12:28 when Rita entered her son's room to wake him up since he had missed breakfast and if he kept sleeping like this, he would miss lunch and even dinner.

-Tech honey-says his mother with a really sweet voice-It's time to wake up Do not you think? -

-Grrrrr-Tech did not wake up, he continued sleeping and snoring after having growled at his mother.

Rita smiled and then turned around and left her son's room. After about 6 or 7 minutes Rita returned with a metal bucket in her hands and a sadistic smile in her mouth.

\- TO YOUR MOTHER, YOU DO NOT GRANK, YOU ARE A STUPID!-Rita yelled at the same time she threw a bucket of ice and cold water at her son-AND STOP SLEEPING THAT MY SON-IN-LAW IS COMING TODAY! ARE YOU A COYOTE OR A BEAR?SHITTY USELESS!-

-AHHHH IT'S FROZEN! -Tech shouted as he jumped off the bed -WHAT SHIT YOU GO OLD CRAZY?!-

-I just wanted to despair you-Says Rita with an innocent smile-You missed breakfast and your father is already taking the meat off the grill-

-Mom you are a nuisance-says Tech while draining the water from his pajamas -Can't you wake me up as if you were a normal mother? -

-Nop-Says smiling no more than Rita-Well now dress and go down to eat-

-Yes, yes, what you say -He says even with some sleep in his body -It is Sunday and I can't sleep what I want-

When Rita was about to leave her son's room, she said something that made Tech finish waking up-Remember that this lovely bird is coming today-

-SHIT! I HAD FORGOTTEN THAT FULL!-The young coyote shouted desperately as he ran to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the courtyard of the house, Mr. Coyote was passing the hamburgers from the grill to the plate next to him. Gadget sighed when he heard the screams of anger of the love of his life and his son, at this height of life he was more than accustomed to the noise of his family's morning screams.

"Those two are more similar than they think," Gadget thought when he saw his wife leaving the house in the courtyard.

-Everything good honey? I heard some screams-

-All good love, it was only the useless of your son who did not want to wake up-

-Love What did you do to our son? -

-Nothing, I'm even offended that you ask that-

-Rita ...- Gadget says seriously, he had known that woman for more than 25 years.

-Okay, okay -Rita says with a pout -I threw a bucket with water-

-Just water?-

-Fine! Water and ice-She says fed up -Heavens! You know me perfectly-

-Oh come here so I can kiss you-

Rita approaches Gadget and they give each other a big kiss, they separated and saw their son leaving the house.

-Could you stop kissing at some point? -

-You are only jealous of us because you are the only one in this family who has no kisses on the mouth, you only receive kisses on the cheek of your grandmother and sometimes of your aunts but nothing more-

-You're a witch, you know-Tech says while sitting at the garden table-That's why we never go on vacation to places where witches were burned before, for fear that they'll put you at the stake-

-Well we can't take you to any church because they think you are a nun, I say because of how virgin you are, that you can see a kilometer away -Mrs. Coyote says while sitting at the garden table-Wait I had forgotten that you have your hands as a couple, hahaha-

-You're one ...- Tech says but when he was going to insult his mother his father appears with a mountain of hamburgers.

-Well, well stop fighting and eat like a family-Gadget says smiling as he sits between his wife and son to avoid future lawsuits-I made them halfway as you like-

-You're the best darling! -

-Well done dad! -

After that the three began to eat. On the table were mashed potatoes, lettuce salad with cherry tomato, a bottle of coke, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard and the main course, hamburgers. The Coyote family loved meat even more if it was half-cooked with some blood, that was a family thing.

-You are a great steak dear-

-Thanks love, talking about food. What are we going to have for dinner tonight? -

-I had not thought of that-

-Well it's obvious that you can't prepare anything that has chicken, dear-

-And we who love to have some chicken -Rita says something discouraged-  
Is that why Tech would like to have Rev in bed? -

Tech preferred to ignore his mother and said-It can't be anything that contains meat-He says, then bites his hamburger-Rev is vegetarian-He says with his mouth full.

-Check the food, swallow and then talk -Rita says while serving another bit of mash-I could cook pasta-

-That's a good idea, pasta with wine. Does Rev like wine? -

-Rev has no age to drink-Says blushed Tech-Rev is 15 years old, he is younger than me-

-Oh my God! I have a pedophile son! -Gadget says as a joke -He will take him to jail for being a sexual pervert-

-DAD!-Tech shouted as his face turned red-SHUT UP!-

-Our son likes minors, those who call embryos-Rita sang to annoy his son-What do you care a few years less? Our son likes minors-

Tech banged his head against the table-Silence that woman for everything you most want-

-It's fine son-Rita says while laughing-Seriously, I think pasta would be a good option for dinner-

-Yes I guess-says Tech-What is the worst that can happen? -

(...)

It was 7:39 at night when Tech left the bathroom. He checked his wardrobe from top to bottom so he could decide what he would use today. No garment convinced him, for all it was: Ñoño, criminal style, nerd, dirty, messy, very formal, unformal, childish, old, in other words, nothing was good for Tech. In the end he opted to use an orange turtleneck, jeans, black tennis and at the request of the roadrunner, his "bottle ass" glasses. And as if that were not enough, the young man in love put on the cologne again and used a spray deodorant completely and completely is COMPLETLY.

He looked at himself again and again in the mirror while thinking "I hope Rev likes this" Tech was very nervous about the visit of the roadrunner of his dreams, but that feeling is normal when the love of your life will practically meet your family, which in the future will be his family, of course Rev still did not know.

Tech was so nervous that he decided to practice facing the mirror to see what he was going to tell Rev.

\- "Hi Rev, you look beautiful tonight," says the coyote while making a face of "seduction" in front of the mirror-No, I can't tell him that he will think that I think he always looks bad but not today."I must be dreaming because you are always in my dreams."I can't tell him that, not after having had a wet dream with him-Tech sighs-"Oh I'm sorry! Were you talking? I got lost in your eyes."No that is very used."I must have died because there is an angel at my door."Not that is from my grandfather's time. "What a candy and I dieting."That's pathetic, just pathetic-Tech banged his head against the mirror-Why is it so difficult if I've talked to him before? -

-Tech stops being a narcissist and goes down that your boyfriend must be coming! -Rita shouted from the floor below-

-He's not my boyfriend yet!-Tech replied-Now come down!-

Tech started down the stairs to walk so fast that it looked like he was running, he was sweating on his nerves as he looked at the clock at 8:58 p.m. When he arrived in the living room he sat on the couch where his father was, his mother was in the kitchen finishing cooking.

-Nerious champion? -Gadget asked when he saw his son frantically move his leg -It seems as if you were pedaling a bicycle-

-Yes I'm nervous-says Tech and then see his father-I don't know what to say. Nor do I know why it is so difficult to talk to him after we have been doing it for some time now-

-Love is strange but why don't you try a simple "Hi Rev How are you?" -

-It's not that simple dad-says Tech to later sigh-I wish it were-

-Tech come to help me-says Rita from the kitchen.

-I Go-says the young man while standing up to go to the kitchen -What do you need? -

-I need you to pass me the glass bowl that is on the top right-hand side of the refrigerator -Rita says while beating the 4 cheese sauce -I would also need you to pass me the spices-

-Okay-Tech says trying to find the glass bowl -You want the large, medium or small glass bowl? -

-The big one obviously -Rita says and then see her son -What do you want? That our guest dies of hunger, he might think that we are stinging or that we think he is fat or even worse, like we don't want him here-

Tech rolled his eyes and gave his mother a look that said "you are exaggerating and you know it" and his mother gave him a look that said "I know what is best. Besides, I am the cook and nobody tells me what to do ", as a result of all this both rolled their eyes and continued with their tasks. After that, Tech reached the largest bowl in the house, usually used for family dinners when his grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins came for the holydays, of course at that time instead of having the bowl pasta It had meat or derivatives.

At that moment the bell rang causing Tech to almost drop the glass bowl, luckily being a member and captain of the football team had given him good reflexes.

-If you break that bowl, I'll break your motorcycle! -

Meanwhile in the living room, Gadget stood to open the door. He opened the door and saw a beautiful young roadrunner with a cake in his arms and a tender smile on his face. Gadget decided to smile back.

-Good evening Mr. Coyote-Says cheerful Rev-Nice to meet you-

"He seems like a good boy to my boy"

-The pleasure is mine, Tech has talked to us SO MUCH about you-


	21. Chapter 19

It was a beautiful night at Acmetropolis ... except for Tech that night would be his funeral. Maybe the coyote was being a bit of an exaggeration but not every day your parents (of which one of them has severe mental problems) invite to dinner the love of your life with which you have a chance to be together, get married, form a family and grow old together for the rest of their lives. It was more than obvious to Tech E Coyote that his parents were going to embarrass him and that he would be left alone, old, sad and virgin for the rest of his life.

At this time Tech was in the kitchen with his mother while his father attended his guest of honor, his sexy guest of honor. He was shaking when he decided to sneak off to see his father and Rev meet.

-Seriously?-

-As you have no idea, it seems that he likes you a lot -After saying that Rev blushed a little-You're Rev right? -

-Yes sir-Say Rev cheerful-Rev Runner, it's nice to meet you Mr. Coyote-

-Enchanted Rev, I'm Gadget E Coyote, Tech's father-Gadget introduced himself at the same time that he bent down and greeted Rev with a kiss on the cheek. Usually among men he greeted himself with a handshake but Rev was very tender in Gadget's eyes for that.

Tech saw his father and his future boyfriend greet each other with a kiss on the cheek and then began to hear their conversation.

-Come in please-Says Gadget while stepping aside so that the roadrunner can enter-Outside it feels the cold of the beginning of autumn-

-Thanks and with permission-says Rev with some shame when entering the house-You have a beautiful house Mr. Coyote-

The room was a minimalist style with some decorations of the bohemian type (this on the part of which both parents of Tech had grown in the desert and there this type of decoration was popular) that gave originality to the living room. 3 white walls and one dark gray, two gray sofas full of bohemian-style pillows with various colorful patterns, next to one of the coach was a pot with a large cactus with striking pink flowers, a marble and oak rattle table. which had a magazine and two books on it, a light gray carpet, a large flat-screen TV that had a wooden shelf underneath where there was a small collection of succulents and cacti, a fireplace that had pictures of the family and some prizes, on the walls there was a thick branch as a coat rack and some paintings with light brown, dark brown, orange and red patterns on them.

-Thanks that is very kind of you, my wife designed it herself-Says smiling Gadget -Oh! But how awkward I am, please sit down-He says, telling Rev the sofa in the living room-My wife must be about to finish dinner and Tech went to help her-

-Does Tech know how to cook?-Rev asked curiously as he sat on the couch still with the cake in his arms.

-Tech cook? Hahahaha-Gadget says laughing while sitting next to Rev-Tech burns even the water, he is a lousy cook, is more, if there was no frozen food he would starve to death in a few hours hahahaha-Gadget says while drying the tears caused by laughter -He only helps her by reaching things like kitchen utensils and food-

"Well dad, you make me look like a useless idiot in front of Rev Sexy Road Runner" I thought the coyote while watching the scene.

-Hahaha I see that you are a man with a great sense of humor Mr.-Rev says between laughs-But I don't think he is so bad in the kitchen-

-Try his "food" and then we talk, his food counts as an assassination attempt hahaha-

-Hahahaha I would like to try that food for myself-

-I hope you have life insurance then hahaha-Gadget laughs while his son hits his head with the kitchen wall.

\- Oh, I had forgotten! And since we talked about food-says Rev remembering the cake and giving it to Gadget-I made this cake for you, it's wild fruits, his wife told me that you liked-

-Oh thank you very much! -The coyote says while sniffing the cake-Mmm ... it smells exquisite and surely tastes the same -Says smiling Gadget-Apparently unlike Tech, you do cook-

-I do know how to cook since I was 5, I used to help my mother in the kitchen and currently I still do it, I usually cook on Sundays or in the evenings so that Mom rests and I also cook for my brother when we are both alone-

-It's good to know that Tech has a young man as attentive as a friend -Says the coyote at the same time that he stopped from the sofa to take the cake to the kitchen -I will take this delicious cake to the kitchen and in passing I will tell my wife and my son that you are here, feel at home-

Gadget goes to the kitchen with the cake in his hands and sees his son who was looking at him with a frown.

\- Everything good champion? -

-No, nothing is good-says serious Tech-How do you think of telling Rev the words "my son is useless"? And I thought that mom hated me-

-Number 1, I don't hate you and neither does your mother and number 2, I didn't say that, I just said you're a lousy cook which is true. But it doesn't matter if you're a lousy cook, since he's a great cook just look at this-His father says showing him the cake made by Rev-He did it himself and this smells like paradise -After saying that Gadget winked at his son -With him as yor husband, you're sure you're not hungry-

Tech ignores what his father says, he was more interested in seeing the cake made by the delicate soft-feather hands of the roadrunner. The cake was an almost golden toasted color, around it had a circle made of blackberries, blueberries, raspberries and some mint leaves, and in the center of this circle swirls of homemade cream. At that moment, Rita, who until now was focused on food, approached her boys and saw the dessert in her husband's hands.

-Don't tell me that this wonderful cake was made by that beautiful roadrunner! -Rita says excited -It looks divine and that aroma Smells like glory! -Rita says when sniffing dessert -My cakes are never so decorated and beautiful What envy! -

-Mom calm down! -Tech says with fear that Rev has heard some of that -He is in the other room-

-I have to go say hello-Mrs. Coyote says as she walks toward the living room.

In the living room was Rev playing with his fingers waiting for the arrival of one of the inhabitants of the house. He was a little nervous but he didn't know why. "I have gone to Danger and Lexi's houses a hundred times for dinner with their families and I have never felt this way. Why do I feel ... different?" I was thinking the roadrunner until he saw a beautiful coyote enter the room.

-Hi Rev! How are you, sweetie?-Rita says cheerfully as she enters the room.

-Hello Mrs. Coyote! - Rev says cheerful while standing up to greet Rita, they both greet each other with a kiss on the cheek -I'm very good And you? -

-I'm great after seeing your cake, those hands of yours are talented-

Rev is blushing - It's not that bad but thank you. By the way I like your decoration-

-Thanks, I decided to combine the styles to give him the personality he wanted -Rita says and then see Rev with more attention -Taking of style, how beautiful your cardigan is-

-Thanks, although your outfit is not far behind-says Rev to see Rita-Those clothes suits your body-

-Oh you're a love! -The coyote says and then realize something -Tech stop doing whatever you are doing and come to say hello! -

Tech was nervous but he gathered courage and I say "I'm coming!" He inhaled and exhaled before entering the room. In the room was the roadrunner with an adorable outfit.

-Hello Tech-Says with a beautiful smile the roadrunner.

-Hi Rev, you look good-Says the coyote and then greets the roadrunner with a kiss on the cheek.

-You look good too and you put on your glasses! -Says excitedly Rev.

-Well you asked me-Says blushed Tech-And you're our guest so ...- They both smiled.

Rita looked at the scene with a smile and Gadget also saw them with a smile but from the kitchen.

-The table is ready-Shouted from the kitchen Gadget-Come to the table-

-Well-says Rita -Who wants pasta? -

Author's note: Hello my loves, until Friday 3 there will be no chapter for the holidays but on 25 I will give you a unique but long story to read on my "vacation" hahahaha. They neglect that when I return there will be a lot of TechxRev and yaoi scenes. Kisses and happy holidays see you at Christmas.


	22. My gift to you

I hope you had happy holidays !!!! I am sorry for the delay but I wanted this to be perfect (above all I wanted the lemon part perfect as well, better late than never, right?), As you know, I will not upload this story update until Friday, January 3, so to Don't miss me I present my new story "Salvaje" if you read in Spanish and "Wild" if you read in English. I hope you enjoy them and I wish you an excellent new year. Having said all this, read my new story !!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 20

The Coyote family and Rev (future member of the Coyote clan) went to the dining room where a table with dinner was waiting for them. Tech like a gentleman, moved Rev's chair so that she will sit on it, Rev in response let out a small chuckle followed by a "Thank you, my good lord", the scene caused a couple of laughs from the parents of Tech and a blush on Tech.

The table had on it a large glass bowl with pasta with tomato sauce, a small bowl with grated cheese, a jug of orange juice, a jug of water and a wicker basket with garlic bread.

-I hope you like pasta-

-I'm fascinated, Mrs. Coyote-Rev says to see the food later -And let me tell you that it smells delicious and it sure tastes like that-

-You are an adorable little boy -Rita says serving-the food to Rev.

-Thank you-

Rita then served the food to her husband and son, the 4 began to eat in silence, which Tech thanked but Gadget decided to bring up a topic of conversation.

-Rev-Gadget says calling the attention of the roadrunner -How are you doing in high school? Is your first year true? -

Rev wiped his mouth with a napkin and then spoke-I have done very well sir, my friends Danger and Lexi were already going to that high school so it was easy for me to adapt, the members of the school committee have also helped me-

-You are part of the committee-Add Rita-You must be very applied and responsible-

-He is the best in his class and he is very clever, some brats of the football team mentioned that he was the best average of all new entrants-says Tech while eating a piece of his garlic bread-He's even in the club science-

Rev with a blush on his cheeks looks at Tech-It's not for much Do you know? -

Tech shrugs-For me it is for so much, you have incredible potential in science from what I've heard-

-Have you heard about me? -

-Well I ... em ... I- "I can't tell Rev that I was stalking him and asking him" The young coyote thinks desperately.

When Gadget sees his son in trouble, he decides to change the topic-Tech mentioned to us that you are on the athletics team and that you are very fast. Do you intend to continue in the racing world? -

"Thanks dad, that's why I love you more than the witch"

-No sir, racing is a hobby, I would like to dedicate myself to the world of science as an inventor or scientist, or maybe be part of the laboratories of the RoadRunner companies, after all Dad wants me to take care of the companies-

After that Tech's parents decided to keep asking Rev questions related to him when it was time for dessert. The 3 members of the Coyote family widened their eyes when the cake touched their tongues.

-I could eat this all my life-Tech says with a face as if he had tasted the sky -This is just perfect Rev-

-It's the best cake I've ever had, says Gadget while having another one.

-That's why it's worth breaking the diet -Rita says while still eating -Don't you want to live here and cook every day? -Rev lets out a little laugh -I'm serious, Tech can leave the house and you can use his room, of course it would have to be disinfected even set on fire so that fleas, ticks and plague go away.

-Mom! -Red Tech says in shame -I have neither ticks nor fleas and my room either-

-You didn't deny that it stinks-

-You're the worst-Whisper the coyote and then continue eating his cake.

Rev's eyes rest on the coyote's lip and he starts trying to endure the laughter -You have something on your face-

Tech starts cleaning the left side of his face - is that it? -

Rev continues with his little giggle-No, let me do it for you-Rev takes his napkin and brings it to the cheek of the coyote to clean the cream-Can't you eat a piece of cake without getting dirty? Hahaha you are like a puppy-

Tech's cheeks were red for the tenth time on that day-It's not my fault, it's yours for cooking so well, you're like a kitchen prodigy or something similar-

-I give the reason to my boy-Gadget says -This cake is even better than my mother does-

-And I love your set-Rita says to later make a pout-Whenever I try to decorate a cake or pie, I ended up throwing cream on it and hitting it with a spoon or fork to see if I can get it make that look aesthetic-

-Thanks to both of you, you are very kind- Rev says with pink cheeks and then see the dining room in greater detail -You have an incredible sense of taste Mrs. Coyote-

-Thanks dear -Rita says proud of her work.

The dining room walls were a sand color; the table as well as the chairs were opaque black; in the center of the table was a vase with dried wheat ears; there were some pictures similar to those in the living room but with the deference that there was also a great photo of what appeared to be ALL the Coyote clan, Rev had recognized Rita, Gadget and what appeared to be a Tech of not more than 2 or 3 years.

"It must be when he was finishing high school or maybe when he started high school. He looks so sweet" Rev thought with a smile when he saw the painting, Tech looked the same only with the difference that he had acne on his face; He had a bright smile, probably because of the use of brakes, since the glow was not white but silver; He looks a little smaller than he is now, not small in height but in complexion.

Rita realized that Rev was watching the photo tech and told him him.

-Our family is a big thing, don't you think? -Rev nods and Rita laughs -And that is only the side of Gadget's family if it were my side of the family, we would be a little less than twice as many coyotes -Rita tells Rev -That's one of our family reunions three years ago-Rita started pointing and telling the roadrunner who was who-They are the paternal grandparents of Tech, those 3 of them are his cousins, those 5 are cousins, she is my sister-in-law nice and her husband, the one next door is my other sister-in-law but I couldn't stand her, her personality is so disgusting that explains why she is single, my brother-in-law and his wife, us, that was in the year in which my baby left the Secondary-Rita smiles-He was so cute-She frowns and then sees her son-I don't know what the hell happened to him-

-Can we keep eating dessert without the need to talk about that photo? -Techn says with a frown and then change the subject -Rev your family is big? -

-I live with my parents and my brother-Says the bird and then add -But the Runner clan has about 16 roadrunners and on the side of my mother we have 38 other members since her family is even more fertile than my family father, taking into account that the grandmother had a total of 10 eggs being my mother the youngest and the only woman, if we add both sides she gives us a total of 54 roadrunners - Rev says quickly - No one on either side has had less of 2 eggs-Rev stands up-The roadrunners are a breed proliferates that I can say-

-54? -Tech says with awe in his voice as Rev nods. "Shit I'm going to have to like at least 50% of that family," Tech thinks with his nerves full of skin.

-Your family does exceed our number-says Rita.

-And I complain about having 1 brother-in-law-says Gadget laughing-Poor of your father to have to endure 9 brothers-in-law-

-Pa was a year trying to keep my uncles from killing him when he went to court at Ma at her family's ranch-Rev says cheerful-Mom was sneaking dad in the barn when my uncles were going to herd the cattle-Rev laughs-My grandfather once ran to dad with a shotgun, luckily the grandfather was no longer so fast but I wouldn't be here -

-What Romanesque-Rita says with a "dreamer in love" face -So your parents lived a love in their youth-

-I would like to have someone who sees me as dad sees mom, who regardless of the years still have the same passion-Rev says with a sweet tone of voice-It must be something beautiful to find someone, me personally I don't care about anything else that that person loves me as I will love him-

-You wouldn't mind anything about the physical, status or all of those things, right? -Rev shakes his head -You'd be willing to ignore anything for love as we say ...- Mrs. Coyote says while thinking -A romance between two different species-

"Don't say what I think she will say" Tech thought desperately with a blood red face.

-Enemy species -Mr. Coyote adds -A coyote and a roadrunner for example-

"He said it," he thought as he slowly tried to reach for his fork or cake knife to injure himself when Rev's voice distracted him.

\- "When there is love, nothing else matters" -Rev says calling everyone's attention -That's what my parents taught me all my life, they taught me that the only thing that defines a person is the heart- Rev says with a sweet smile - What does it matter if the heart wrap is made of feathers, scales, skin, spikes or fur, if it is a roadrunner, peacock, ostrich, lizard, rabbit, duck, Tasmanian devil, hare, deer or even a coyote , after all, I'm a friend of a coyote, right Tech? -Rev says to later see his friend with his mouth open -I would not mind at all dating a coyote-

-Rev you are a great young man, I'm very happy that my son has you as a friend-

-Gadget is right, I had never seen my son so happy-

Rev saw Tech with a smile and he returned it, they were seeing each other for a few minutes before looking away with a blush on their cheeks and then continue eating the cake.

When they finished eating the cake, Rev offered to clean the dishes and Tech told him he would help. They both cleaned the dishes quietly in silence, suddenly Tech touched Rev's hand and from the nerves he threw some sauce on a dirty plate to his face, Rev wiped his face and gave him a mischievous smile and then throw water with foam on his face, from that moment on a war of water and foam broke out in that kitchen. With laughter they managed to finish washing the dishes to go to the living room where the parents of the elder were. After another little talk in the living room, Rev saw the clock and saw that there was little time until 10:30 when he had to leave. The roadrunner said goodbye to the coyote's parents and he waited for Tech to come back for his keys, while he waited for the coyote he saw a picture and a trophy above the fireplace that caught his attention: A little coyote with a trophy in his hands and a trophy of the first position of the science club.

"Is that Tech? No, it must be his father" Rev thought, he was going to ask the coyote's parents when he arrives with his motorcycle keys and his jacket on.

Outside the Coyote family's house, Rev said goodbye to the Coyote gentlemen again with his hand while Tech set up his motorcycle. He handed a helmet to the roadrunner, Rev put on his helmet and the coyote adjusted it so it wouldn't fall and after that they both started their journey.

(...)

All the way Rev was subject to Tech's strength, he loved speed but it was different when he wasn't the one who controlled it, he didn't doubt for a minute of his friend's driving skills but something inside him asked ... no ... he shouted, implored, begged to hug him tightly and not release him for anything in the world. Tech's instincts told him it was his duty to take care of that roadrunner with his life and he couldn't agree more with his instincts.

(...)

When they arrived at the Runner residence, Rev got off the motorcycle and took off his helmet and then shook the long, soft feathers of his head. Tech got off the motorcycle and stood in front of Rev and looking down so he could see it in the eyes.

-I had a lot of fun today -It says Rev-Thank you for inviting me-

-It was nothing-Tech says with a small smile-I also had a lot of fun-

-This is yours-says the roadrunner while giving him the helmet.

-Yes, thanks-The coyote says while putting the helmet on the back of his motorcycle-If you want ... well ...- Tech nervously rubs the neck trying to find the right words -When you want I can take a walk after school-

-I would love to! -The roadrunner says with emotion in his voice-Tomorrow I would like to but I have to help my friends with the homework Maybe on Tuesday after workouts? -

-Sure! -He clears his throat-I say clear Why not? -

They both heard a scream and saw that there were 3 pairs of eyes looking out the window to where they were.  
"I can't create it," Rev thinks indignantly at the attitude of his family. "Luck that there is little light out here but Pa and Ma, especially Pa, would make a fuss."

-I think they watch us haha-

-My parents and my brother, curiosity is a family thing I guess haha-Says Rev-It's a bit embarrassing to talk to them watching-

-I guess it's goodbye, so goodbye Rev-

-Bye Tech! -Rev kissed him on the cheek and left a dumbfounded coyote watching his hips move as he walked before entering the door.

-Two kisses in a row -He says in "Silly" mode -I won't ever wash this cheek again-

Author's note: And we come back with "What hides the leather jacket", I hope you have read my new "Wild" TechxRev story and next week I will upload ........ Reverse TechxRev, in that story will be about episodes or part of episodes of Loonatics Unleashed with the difference that Tech will be a scary puppy and that Rev will have the personality of a "dominant girlfriend." I hope you started 2020 well, I wish you all the best. We do not see, kisses from Uruguay.


	24. Chapter 21

Rev Runner was arms and legs crossed in the backseat of the family car with a large pout and an expression of "scolded child" on his face while his father was driving and a song from his parents' youth era echoed in the vehicle. Why? Because his father was taking him to school today, to understand why you have to go back to yesterday night and today in the morning ...

Flashback

It was 10:27 when the Runner family heard a noise similar to a motorcycle parked in their front yard. Mr. Runner was sitting on his sofa eating some seed muffins, Mrs. Runner was embroidering white sheets to give them some color and life and Rip was walking back to his seat, he had just left the kitchen and was now nearby from the window with a glass of lemonade in his hand, but the 3 roadrunners left their activities when they heard the noise.

-Is that the noise of a motorcycle? -Harriet asked with some concern in her voice - Could they be my Rev and his friend? -

-They could be criminals trying to rob us-Ralph says while standing on the couch-Rip looks out the window to see who it is, I'll go for the shotgun, Harriet calls the police-

-Wait Pa-Dice Rip with his typical "I don't care about life" tone -It's just Rev and his boyfriend who has a great motorcycle-

Hearing that, Harriet threw her embroidery and ran to the window to see what her son had said, Ralph ran and stood beside his wife and son. Now there were 3 pairs of eyes in the window seeing what appeared to be two silhouettes, one belonging to their beloved roadrunners and another to what appeared to be a canine.

"MY REV IS GOING OUT WITH A WOLF ?!" The Patriarch of the Runner family was desperate to see what he thought was a wolf, since he only saw that the silhouette was bigger than a dog and had a tail long, with big and long ears.

The roadrunners tried to listen to the conversation that was happening between the canine and the bird:

-I had a lot of fun today -That was the voice of Rev-Thank you for inviting me-

-It was nothing-That voice was unknown to Ralph and Harriet but Rip recognized as the voice of Tech-I also had a lot of fun-

-This is yours- They heard Rev say that while giving the helmet to the other subject.  
-Yes, thanks -Says the subject while storing the helmet on the back of his motorcycle -If you want ... well ...- The voice of the mysterious companion of Rev was heard nervous -When you want I can take a ride after classes-

-Did you hear that dear? -Harriet asked excitedly-He's asking our Revy for a date-

-Let that pulsed wolf continue to participate! -Raph says with fury in his voice -My son would never accept a date with a criminal, because only a criminal would use a motorcycle without the necessary age to drive-

Rip was going to tell his father that Tech was not a wolf but then he thought it would be more fun if he saw it with his own eyes, Rip decided to tell him in a subtle way that Tech was a few years older than Rev, just to drive him crazy a little- I think he is old enough to handle Pa, don't you think he looks older?

-My Rev would never date a flea criminal less with an old one ...- Ralph was going to follow but the voice of his cheerful son interrupted him.

-I would love to! -The roadrunner says with emotion in his voice-Tomorrow I would like to but I have to help my friends with the homework Maybe on Tuesday after workouts? -

-Sure! -He clears his throat -I say sure, why not? -

Harriet smiled a big smile, Rip was also glad that Tech finally behaved like a "big boy" and Ralph, well he ...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -He shouted causing his son and his companion to turn to see how they 3 were watching.

-Love calm down-says Harriet watching her husband-It's just a date-

-Ma is right Pa, Rev is already old enough to date-

-You do not understand son-Ralph says worried-You can date because you go out with girls your age but your brother is an easy prey for all those 30-year-old criminals looking for sex and adventures of a night with defenseless children Oh God and if Rev appears pregnant, what will my poor baby do with an egg at his age! -

-Dear that's stupid-

-Pa-Rip says seriously-Rev is a boy can not get pregnant-

-Oh sure-Ralph says a little quieter and then you hear the door opening, the 3 pairs of eyes turn and see a Rev in "I am in my world" mode entering the door wiggling his hips before closing it, Rev change his face to one that said "You 3 are in trouble" and with his hands on his hips he said.

-I can't believe that my own blood and feathers were spying on me-

-In my defense-Rip says slowly-Pa wanted me to see to make sure you were not criminals-

-I'm sorry baby-Harriet says with a small smile-But I couldn't resist hearing that boy invited you out-  
Rev softens his expression-You are lucky that I love you but I would have been angry and you are also lucky that today was a lovely night for me-Rev turns to see his father -Pa, are you alright? You haven't said a word-

Ralph reacted from his little heart attack and says-Rev Road Runner- "Oh no" thought Rev "Full name, it's never a good sign" -Tell me for love to our whole family that you don't date that subject and that subject has less than 30 years-

Rev giggled, his father could be so exaggerated sometimes-Pa, he is called Tech, not "subject", besides he and I are just friends, nothing more-Says the roadrunner quietly-We know each other since classes began and we started getting along for less time than that, how do you think I'll date someone like that suddenly? I'd like to meet him a little more before going out with him-Rev says whispering the last thing, Ralph didn't hear the last thing said by his son and his heart beat again, "That's a relief, he's not interested in dating that criminal" He thought the older roadrunner but his son spoke again -And he is under 30-

Ralph could bear that his son was a friend of a wolf while that was exclusively as FRIENDS but he could not allow his son to be a friend of someone who drives without age to do it-If he is your age, then he is driving illegally-

-Pa, he's older than me-

-Although you tell me that he is not 15 years old but 16, it would still be illegal since that motorcycle model can only be used by adults-

Rev laughs before telling his father-Tech is 18 years old-

At that moment Mr. Runner's heart stopped-Ei ei ei eig eig eighteen-He was stuttering, it was one of the few times Ralph Runner spoke slowly -He has ... 18-

Rev nodded innocently with his head-Yeah-

-I told you he looked older-Rip says but then he began to endure the desire to laugh when he saw his father's expression.

-Love is only 3 or 4 years-says Harriet-What matters is that Rev and he get along-Then she approaches her husband to help him sit-How did you do on your date Revy? -

-Ma, will Pa be fine? -

-Yes my love, just let it rest for a few minutes-says his mother while in the blink of an eye gives a tea to his father -Where were we? Ah yes date, tell me now how it went with great detail-

-Ma, it wasn't a date-Rev says with his red cheeks-It was an evening at a friend's house, a splendid evening at a friend's house-

After that Rev told his parents and his brother everything that happened that night at the coyote's house, his mother listened attentively with the face of "schoolgirl in love watching a love movie", his brother listened thinking about ways he could bother Tech then with his friends in his group and his father repeated over and over again that he and Tech were just friends and not a couple. After that the Runner family went to sleep ALMOST all in a quiet way.

(...)

The next morning Rev woke up early as usual and did his typical morning routine. When he went downstairs for breakfast, his mother was waiting for him with a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries and honey, Rev said good morning to his mother and began to eat his breakfast. All that was normal until he saw his father and his brother through the door, his brother was dressed in the Acme Looniversity uniform, which was strange since his brother woke up just minutes before his father left for work and that if someone woke him up, Rev saw the time on his watch and it was not even time for him to leave and that he left earlier almost every day either because he had a meeting with the committee or as the case of Today he went early to talk with his friends Danger and Lexi.

-What miracle is going to happen that my little brother woke up on time? - Rev says in a playful tone when he sees his brother with the face of "living dead" sitting next to him to eat breakfast.

-The miracle my dear son -Ralph replied -It's that your wonderful father will take you and your brother to your schools today-

The face of the older son of the Runner family was confusing - What dad? I think I heard wrong-

-That I'll take you to school today-  
Ralph says to later whisper-Daddy will stop that flea from putting his claws on your virgin body-

-Pa, you haven't taken me to school since I was 13, you just keep taking Rip because he doesn't like running and gets up late-

-Dear, Rev is right -Harriet says watching her husband with the face of "I know what you are up to and you will not stop me from having son-in-law and grandchildren" -He is old and likes to run to his high school-

-But what better than having a day with my two chicks -Ralph says with the face of "I'm just a good father without hidden second intensions" -Also the idea that the 3 of us spent some time together was Rip, right son? -

-Sure Holland is the square root of 5-Says Rip still asleep -In 2109 it was when the discovery of America was developed-

-You see? Now son eats that we have to go to leave your brother and then we expect a quality time alone you and I-

"What awaits me" Rev thought as he put a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth.

End flashback

And that's how we got to this, Rip had just got out of the car about 3 minutes ago, his friends saw him surprised since they didn't expect him to arrive so early (much less one day Monday). Rev and Ralph were heading to Acmetropolis High School, the high school was about 10 minutes away, which would be the longest 10 minutes of Rev.'s entire life.

-So ... Are you going to Lexi 's house with her and Danger today? -

-Yes Pa, they need help to review the magnets and magnetism for their physics test with Professor Massive-Says Rev changing his face from "scolded child" to his typical smile-You know I like to help my friends in everything what I can and after that we thought to see an action movie that Danger chose-

-That sounds like good plans to me. My son is very intelligent - Raplh says to later whisper - If he is so intelligent to understand issues of years older than his, he is intelligent enough not to date a criminal -

-Did you say something Pa? -

-That you are very smart and intelligent and I'm not surprised that you are in the science club-says Ralph quickly-Surely this year you win the fair as you did the other years-

-Thanks Pa, it's very nice that you think like that-

-And how not to think that? -Raph says with a big smile -You are the pride of any father, you are intelligent, talented, athletic, kind, generous, honest, you are a good older brother, friend and son-

-Pa you are the best father in the world-says Rev smiling-Even when you exaggerate and over-react with whom I go out-

-I have to do it, son, I'm worried that something might happen to you -She says looking at her son through the car mirror -You, your brother and your mother are everything to me, I don't know what I would do if something happened to them-

-Awww Daddy! - Rev says hugging his father's neck from behind giving him a kiss on the cheek -You are as tender as a kitten but you must let me go out with Tech as I go out with Lexi and Danger Yes? -Ralph was a moment Silently-Please-Says by hitting his eyelashes.

-All right-Raplh says accepting that he can't deny anything to his little chick-But the first thing I find out about him you don't see him again Understand? -

Rev nods frantically -You won't regret it Pa, Tech looks scary but he's a cute puppy, I know he is more than he seems he just needs to see more of that leather jacket he uses-Rev looks out the window of the car - Look, it's the guys! - Rev says, then he kisses his father's cheek and shouts out of the car - Goodbye Pa! Good luck at work! -

-Goodbye son! Have a good day!-But before starting the car he realizes something-Wait ... Does he wear a leather jacket and drive a motorcycle? Holy meep meep that Tech must be a criminal ! -

To the bad luck of Tech's reputation, Mallory Casey and Adolpho Delfino were crossing next to Mr. Runner's car, and Mallory can't resist talking badly about the coyote.

-Excuse me sir-Said the human approaching the window of the car-I think I heard the name of Tech, you will not accidentally refer to a fleshy and mangy dog who uses a dirty leather jacket and a motorcycle, am I right? -

Ralph was intrigued so I choose to answer -You are right Miss, we talk about the same subject-

-Well let me tell you that this guy is the worst scum in the world, he has done a hundred stupidities and misdeeds, I don't say it to say, I say it from my own experience- Mallory says furious-He ruined my science project last year, that guy It's not reliable, right Adolpho?

-My colleague is right-says the dolphin-That young man had as many fights as stars in the sky, nobody in this school has faced him well until that roadrunner appeared-

\- Roadrunners? - Ralph says worried - Rev Runner? -

-Yes that is -Adolpho says -Don't tell me that you are his father-

-Yes I am-

-Well, you don't have to worry -said the human with a somewhat evil smile -Your son may be the only one here who manages to put that mangy dog in his place -After saying that he sees his watch-We have to go, we say goodbye sir Runner-

The dolphin and the human said goodbye and entered high school, leaving the poor Ralph Runner with more questions than answers. Runner decided to give Rev full confidence for the moment and went to work. He was going to know as much as he could about that wolf or dog or whatever, nobody was going to put his son in danger either today or ever


	25. Chapter 22

While Ralph Runner was having a cardiac arrest, his son Rev Runner was greeting his best friends. His friends were somewhat curious that Mr. Runner had brought him to class today but Rev told them he would tell them when they were alone and quiet in Lexi's room, his friends seemed satisfied and decided to wait for the explanation. The friends talked until the bell rang and went to their respective rooms until lunchtime where their conversation continued.

(...)

Acme High's most feared coyote had just arrived at that place. He thought he saw Rev getting out of a car, through the window of the car he saw who he was supposed to be Rev's father, he thought of greeting and returning at that moment the tray where the roadrunner had taken the cake Last night but he remembered Rip's words.  
Flashback

Tech in "idiot in love" mode returned from having taken the love of his life to his home, his parents asked him if something else had happened and in response to that he just pointed to his cheek and went to his room with a smile that was going from ear to ear, causing the laughter of his parents.

When Tech lay down on his bed he paid attention on his cell phone which was charging and saw on the screen that he had several messages from the group "The idiots who helped me conquer Rev", a group where his friends were but with Rip (at which had changed the name to "future brother-in-law Rip") included. He chose to come in and see how much these three idiots were writing.

10:12

Future brother-in-law Rip: Tech brings Rev home as soon as possible that Pa is already scratching the walls of despair, Ma had to cook seed muffins to distract him

Future brother-in-law Rip: Don't try to deny that Rev is at home because Rev already told us yesterday that your mother had invited him to dinner. And you don't have to be a genius to know that Rev talked about you

Future brother-in-law Rip: I thought about telling you that for private but then I remembered that for issues of your heart you have to write here

Slam the fat ass: Doc That's why you told us you couldn't play video games today? Why did you have a date with Rev?

Slam the fat ass: Friend good for you, congratulations on getting a date with him

Ace the toothy: Congratulate Mrs. Coyote best Slam

Ace the toothy: She HAD the balls to invite Rev out, which her son did not

Slam the fat ass: Hahaha Tech's mother always had that strong character

Slam the fat ass: Not to mention that she always wanted to have grandchildren and always insists that Tech will die a virgin and alone

Ace the toothy: Upon learning that Doc is in love with Rev, she became his personal cupid hahaha

Slam the fat ass: hahaha

Future brother-in-law Rip: Lol I want to meet that woman, I'm sure she gets along great with mom since she also dreams of Rev having a partner

Ace the toothy: Well guys we better leave Romeo alone with his Julieto and when he finishes his date we talk to him

Slam the fat ass: I think it's good, lucky Doc

Future brother-in-law Rip: Let's see when my brother comes

11:07

Future brother-in-law Rip: Sorry for the delay, Rev started talking about his date

Future brother-in-law Rip: My brother came home at 10:35 with his mysterious companion who my father thinks is a wolf, criminal, rapist of 30 years

Ace the toothy: LOL your father-in-law changed you of species, age and I already label you as a rapist

Ace the toothy: Will he know you had a wet dream with his son?

Slam the fat ass: I don't think so. If he knew about that, now we wouldn't have our best friend with the living

Ace the toothy: Or at least not to his noble parts

Future brother-in-law Rip: Rev explained to Dad that Tech is not 30, and that he is not a criminal or rapist

Future brother-in-law Rip: But Pa still doubts and that's why I think my brother will wait a little while before telling or showing Pa that he is a Coyote

Future brother-in-law Rip: Since our father has "Problems with coyotes"

That last message had been just a few seconds ago so Tech decided to ask.

I: What exactly do you mean by "coyote problems"?

Ace the toothy: But look who decided to come talk to his friends

Ace the toothy: No one else and no one less than Donjuán E Coyote

Ace the tooth: What's up doc? All good on your date I guess for the fact of not answering before

Slam the fat ass: When is the wedding? From what I hear soon as the wedding bells are heard

I: Don't be idiots anymore

I: Well, Rip, what do you mean?

Future brother-in-law Rip: What Pa HATE Coyotes

I: Oh shit. Did your father get very angry about dinner?

Future brother-in-law Rip: Well you heard the shout he hit, right?

Future brother-in-law Rip: I've never seen him so in "Overprotective Father" mode

Future brother-in-law Rip: He was even saying that Rev was going to end up pregnant, as if that were possible

I: He's going to kill me, right?

Future brother-in-law Rip: For now I think not

Future brother-in-law Rip: Rev told him that you were friends

Ace the toothy: Au! That hurt! Direct to the friendzone Doc!

Slam the fat ass: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Rev hit you before you declared

Future brother-in-law Rip: Neglect Tech, Rev whispered something after saying that

Future brother-in-law Rip: Surely you have a chance with him, but I'm wrong my brother said he would like to go out with you

Slam the fat ass: Doc if you could break the face of 5 players in a game and not be expelled, you can convince Rev's father that you are the ideal son-in-law

I: You're right the game is not over

Ace the toothy: That's how it is spoken, cheer up Doc

Future brother-in-law Rip: But keep Dad from seeing you before he can even tolerate you

End flashback

That's why he decided to talk to Rev later and go to the parking lot before he changed his mind and screwed up. In the parking lot he met his friends and after they talked they went to their rooms with the noise of the bell in the background.

Being Monday, time seemed like an eternity to the coyote until it finally rang the lunch bell. He, Ace and Slam sat at their lunch table and proceeded to speak.

-And well dear boy in love-Ace says with grace in his voice-How did it go on your date? -

-I doubt it is considered a "date" if my parents are in it-

-In my opinion it's worth as a date-

-In mine it would be more like a presentation dinner Inlaws/Son in law-Slam says while eating his third hot dog from a bite-You know when your parents know your partner-

-And in my opinion-says Tech-You are idiots-

The coyote saw the table where the roadrunner was sitting, then the roadrunner turned to see him and greeted him, he returned the greeting and thought "I could return-the tray but here not everyone would be looking at us ... I know!". The coyote signals himself and then to the door, opens his hand indicating that he waits, then points to the roadrunner and again to the door. In response the roadrunner nods.

-I'm going to smoke-says Tech standing up from the table but not before taking out something he had in his backpack. His friends were going to ask what was in the bag but Tech was already gone.

(...)

Lunchtime was a bit odd since in the middle of the conversation about "What did you do on the weekend after our meeting on Saturday?" (Conversation to which Rev only replied that he would tell them in the afternoon since it was related to because his father brought him to high school today), Rev saw that Tech was watching him and decided to say hello, in reaction to the greeting Tech returned it and after a few seconds he made a sign to leave the cafeteria after he left , which the roadrunner did excusing himself with a simple "I'm back" thing that intrigued his friends.

(...)

In the courtyard of Acme High the most feared coyote was leaning against the wall of the high school lighting a cigarette waiting for the roadrunner to arrive, by some chance of life, all the students who were in that place mysteriously disappeared when Tech arrived, but It was just a simple coincidence ... of course. At that moment the roadrunner arrived and then placed next to him.

-Hello-Tech says trying to look great with the cigarette in his hand.

-Hello-Rev says with her tender smile -Would you like to see me? -

"Every day of my life" Tech thought but decided to simply say -Yes-From behind his back he took out a bag with a tray, the same one Rev had taken to his house-I cleaned it for you, my parents and I ended up with the last piece, you are an excellent cook-

-Thanks, it's very sweet of you-says Rev taking the tray with one hand and with the other one of his feathers that was in front of his eyes settled-Maybe I can do another one for you on another occasion-

-Of course I would love to ... am ... Rev? -Says Tech going from being like a puppy in love to being somewhat uncomfortable because of what I was going to ask -Your father got angry at the time you arrived or by the fact that we arrived on my motorcycle? -

-Well ... I don't think he gave it much importance at the time but he did it with the motorcycle -It says Rev but when he sees Tech's worried face he adds -But don't worry I told him that you were of age and that calmed him- "Put 2 seconds at least" Think Rev-And he doesn't mind the fact that we are friends- "Or so I think" -So all right-

-That's a good sign, isn't it? -

-Yes I think so-

Both were watching each other for a few seconds in silence but this was interrupted by the roadrunner.

\- Is there any reason why you wanted us to be here? -

-I thought it better if we had some privacy, don't you think it's better? -

Rev nods -Yes, I think it's much better to be both alone and calm-

-I thought I saw you early today. Didn't you have a meeting with the ... committee? - "Just a little and I say with the idiots" I thought the coyote.

-No, on Mondays we have them after school-

-I see-The coyote says while puffing on the cigar-But I thought you would meet to study with your friends- "The big-ears and the idiot."

\- We will do it when the meeting ends, Danger finishes the practice of the swimming team and they go for Lexi when she finishes with her practice of cheerleaders and finally they come for me, of course they have to wait about 5 minutes but they have no problems with that, and then the 3 of us go to the house of Lexi so that I help them study for their test and at the end we will see a movie that Danger chose, the safest will be action, violence and blood -Explains Rev quickly -And do you have Plans for today?-

-Well, I plan to study other teams and make new plays, the season will start shortly and we need to be prepared-

-It sounds interesting, I'm more a speed guy than a force guy but I think it's an interesting sport and full of strategy-

-Maybe you can come see me I say! See the Acme High team play next season-

-Maybe I could- Rev says with a little chuckle-As long as you don't throw the ball in my face-

Coyote's cheeks turn crimson red - when will you forget that? I have apologized a hundred times-

-And I've told you a hundred times that I've already forgiven you-Rev lets out a laugh before looking at his watch and realizing that it was a few minutes before he rang the bell-Well it was very funny but most likely my friends they must be asking about me-

-You're right, the idiots of my friends must also be asking where I am-

Rev sighs-Bye Tech-

Tech sighs-Goodbye Rev ... Still standing tomorrow ... Right? -

-I would not miss it for anything-Rev says winking before turning to walk-I'm dying of curiosity to see where you take me for a walk-

-What a roadrunner-Whispers the coyote while watching the bird leave and then throw his cigarette to extinguish it with his foot.

Author's Note: First of all sorry for not uploading chapter yesterday. I have very good news on Saturday, Reverse TechxRev opens to discuss what would have happened in the series if Tech were a nervous and fearful puppy and if Rev had a uke or passive tsundere personality (If they don't know what it is, tsundere is a person whose Initial behavior is cold, reserved and even hostile, but that gradually transforms into someone warm, sensitive and friendly.) In other words, it would be as if Tech and Rev were the opposite of their normal versions or even as if they had changed their personality. BUT NOT ONLY THAT, I also wanted to tell you that in February you will have 4 oneshots as "Wild" but with the themes of the films you chose, here a little wink:

Monday, February 3: The Roadrunner and the Beast TechxRev omegaverse

Monday, February 10: Rev TechxRev omegaverse

Monday, February 17: The phantom of the laboratoryTechxRev

Monday, February 24:?

Monday 24 will be a surprise as it will be a story based on a movie that I choose. You by the names are going to realize that the film originated (I base on what they put in the comments of Wattpad since in the other pages they did not want to put but I hope they do it next time) If the movie they wanted did not They are neglecting that I will do this again.

And later I don't want to say much but ... I will upload a long story as it is but from normal Tech and Rev, that is, as heroes but in the next stage of the relationship, you already know the one that involves diapers, bottles and small steps all over the Loonatics headquarters. Kisses from Uruguay see you tomorrow with a new chapter.


	26. Chapter 23

It was Tuesday afternoon and in the stands of the race track and the American court there was a beautiful roadrunner reading a book waiting for his most recent friend, Tech. Rev was reading a part of his book where some friends criticized the relationship of the protagonist, their friend with the other protagonist of the story and could not help remembering the reaction of his friends to know that he would walk (and had previously done), with Tech.

Flashback

The 3 best friends were sitting on the floor of the room of the only woman in the group. The youngest or the baby in the group was explaining to the other two about magnetism.

-Magnetism or magnetic energy is a natural phenomenon. There are some known materials that have easily detectable magnetic properties such as nickel, iron, cobalt and their alloys that are commonly called magnets-Rev tried to explain as clearly and slowly as possible-However, all materials are influenced, of greater or lesser shape, because of the presence of a magnetic field, how slow are you guys?

-My brain is fried! -Danger says at the same time that he grabbed his head tightly -It's a lot of information! Why didn't Massive have another date to take the exam? And why does there have to be so many subjects ?! He teaches physics not the story of the fridge magnet in his house! -

-The duck is right-Lexi says rubbing her head-I'm tired of practicing with the cheerleaders to understand magnets and irons, cobalts, nickels, and their alloys Hey look I learned something!

-Good Lex and Danger magnetism is part of physics-Rev sighs-I think we can take a break and continue later, after all your exam is Friday, right? -

Both the duck and the rabbit celebrate their friend / tutor giving them a break, so quickly the rabbit went by snacks at the same time that the duck turned on the television in the room and logged into his account to see the movie he had chosen for today. The roadrunner shook his head with a smile on his face, his friends and the studio were not exactly compatible. After a few minutes the 3 were watching the movie while eating popcorn.

(...)

When the movie ended it was still early, so the 3 friends decided to keep talking to each other another bit about what had happened in class today when Lexi remembered something.

-And then Rev, why did your father bring you to high school today? -

-Yes-Danger says curious -And where did you go today when we were having lunch? You came back with a tray so I doubt you went to the bathroom-

-Well you see-Rev starts talking shyly-Those 2 things are related, it all started on Saturday when I was working and had to make a delivery at the house of ... Tech-

-WHAT?! - They both shouted with a mixture of fear, astonishment and concern in their voices -TECH E COYOTE! -

Rev just nodded-If you let me explain, well you will see I knocked on the door and ...- The roadrunner continued telling his story (of course he omitted some details like the fact that Tech wore glasses), of course he was interrupted by his friends from Occasionally.

-... And then Pa gave me permission to go out with him as friends, although he still doesn't like the idea-says Rev-And explaining about lunch, Tech signaled me to go out and go with him to the patio and there the He gave me the tray where he had taken the cake the other night-

-Rev How do you even think of being in the same room with that criminal? -Lexi says with concern in his voice-Tech is not exactly known for being a good Samaritan. Do you know that? -

-The rabbit is right, after all that guy is a coyote -Danger says -And you know what coyotes do to roadrunners-

-Guys are very nice to worry about me but if Tech was going to hurt me he would have already done it - Rev says with a small smile -And we have been talking for a while and I went to eat at his house with his parents-Rev saw his friends, these were thoughtful-Please trust me, yes? -

-I trust you Rev-Says Danger causing a smile on the roadrunner -Just make sure your friend doesn't hit me and assure me of protection against the other abusers-

-Thanks Danger-Say Rev and then see Lexi-Lex? -

The rabbit sighs -It's fine Rev, just because I trust you but I will keep that coyote guarded -It would be serious -In the first one I'm going to cut his balls, probably small, with dad's secateurs-

-Thanks! - Rev says hugging his friends -They are the best guys! -

-You're right-says Danger-I am-

The roadrunner and the rabbit let out a laugh causing the duck to frown, the roadrunner saw his watch - Look at the time, I have to go - Rev says stopping to take his things in less than 1 second - Goodbye guys see you tomorrow in high school! -

-Bye Rev! -Said his friends at the same time.

(...)

The next day Rev went to high school alone with no over-protective parents in his sights, went to his committee meeting, greeted his friends, attended his classes, had lunch with his friends (of which one did everything possible for him did not look at the table of the "criminal"), had more classes and was now saying goodbye to his friends.

-Bye Lex, Danger! -Rev says with a big smile - See you tomorrow! -

-Bye Rev! -Danger says.

-Are you sure you don't want to wait for you? -

Rev shook his head-No thanks, I have plans after training-

\- Plans? -Asked Lexi curious-Don't tell me you already know your admirer's identity-

-No and luckily he understood the message and has not sent me anything else-says Rev-I'm going to go out with Tech, he offered me a ride on his motorcycle and I couldn't say no-

-Of course you could say no-

-Hey, look at the time!I have to go bye!-

After that the roadrunner disappeared running but could hear a shout that said "Rev Runner comes back here immediately!".

End flashback

Rev sighed, sometimes his best friend was like his father or worse. He continued reading until Tech appeared, so he proceeded to keep his book on what the coyote sat next to him.

-Hello-Rev says turning to see her newcomer friend -How was your day? -

-Hello-Tech says after settling in the stands with the helmet between his legs and arms resting on the helmet -Well, some other discussion with the teachers, nothing new And yours? -

-Excellent except for a minuscule detail-

Those words made the blood of the coyote boil "If someone touched only one of his feathers, he dies today" thought the coyote and then ask with concern and anger in his voice- Did anyone bother you? -

-Arguably-

-Who was?-He asked trying to contain his anger at the person who would come out of his love's lips.

The roadrunner smiled and said -You-

The coyote faded and confused asked -What I what? -

The roadrunner gave a tender chuckle-Yes you, you were all day in my head while I thought where we are going for a walk today, it is annoying when curiosity does not come out of your head Do you know that Tech? -

Tech's cheeks turned red when he heard Rev's words "He thought of me, Rev Runner just said that he didn't stop thinking about me all day long I love life!" Thought the coyote but decided it was better follow Rev's jokes to hide -So you can't stop thinking about me? Or don't you stop thinking about the speed of my motorcycle? -

-I don't know- Rev says with an "innocent" tone -Maybe I must confirm today on our walk which I would certainly like to know where it is-

-It's a surprise- "Not for nothing I was thinking about this all night and I even asked my friends, your brother, dad for help I even asked the witch for help "-So you'll have to wait-

-You're bad-The roadrunner says pouting causing a laugh in the coyote.

\- Aren't cats supposed to be curious? -

-Aren't you supposed to be hunting-me to eat me and I had to be running and throwing you off a cliff? -

-Touché, Mr. Runner-

They both laughed, they kept talking about their days and joking until Tech had to go to train the "leeches" or "useless" and Rev waited until Flash and the other boys arrived.

(...)

After the training of both ended, they had to go to the showers. First there was the football team for two reasons: 1 They were the first to start and therefore the first to finish, 2 Tech was a member and that was reason enough not to protest. When the athletic team went to the showers, the football team left them. A roadrunner was wiggling his hips towards the showers causing the eyes of the football team and his own team, something that can be said made a certain coyote feel very jealous and that he did not hesitate a minute to go to the bird to tell him that he would wait for him in the stands, but not before giving everyone a look that said "keep looking and say goodbye to your eyes", a message that everyone understood.

The coyote was heading for the bleachers followed by his friends-So Doc-Ace asked -Nervious about your date? -

-It's not a date-says Tech seriously while taking out his cell phone to see the time-In theory it is just a way out among good friends-

Slam and Ace made a face of "Yes of course and we are famous singers from Mars" -Seriously Doc? -Slam says -Couldn't you be more obvious? -

-Slam is right, you gave everyone a look of "you keep looking at my boyfriend and you die", even I was afraid to greet him-

The boys kept bothering Tech until he was out of the place before Rev got out of the showers. After a few minutes Rev came out of the showers with a white short-sleeved T-shirt, jeans and his tennis shoes.

-You look good-says the coyote while standing on the stands.

-You too- Rev says when he sees the coyote. Tech on the other hand wore a black T-shirt, dark jeans, his sneakers and of course, his leather jacket-Shall we go? -

Author's note: Sorry for not climbing yesterday, I had a little problem called "One more chapter" and when I wanted to agree it was already super late so sorry for that. Good news! I already uploaded "Reverse" (I know, I know, nothing original name) TechxRev reverse story will read it and I hope you like it. Kisses from Uruguay.


	27. Chapter 24

The coyote bowed to the roadrunner to later say -Of course, you pass-

Rev laughing laughed at the side of Tech and they both started walking - How was the training? -

-As always only idiots crying because they do not resist a simple insignificant scream, I say it's football not ballet What did they expect? Hugs and cups of tea with biscuits-Tech complains as he walked to the parking lot with Rev-And yours? -

-Normal, Flash says that I am his "star runner" and that it will be easy for me to win in the competitions after the winter holidays-Rev says with joy in his voice-I know that there is still something for that but says that we have to prepare- Rev turns to see Tech-Talking about getting ready. Could you make any good strategy yesterday? -

-A 4 or 5, it was easy to make them the difficult thing is for leeches to understand-says Tech watching Rev-I hope they do it before the season. Will you go to any of the matches? -

-Of course, I planned to go see Lexi in her cheerleading routines but now I have another reason, go see my friend Tech-

-Sounds like a good guy, do I know him? -

-I don't think so, unless you know a coyote who throws balls in any direction and also grabs dirty dishes to poor helpless roadrunners-

-You will never forget that, right? -

-Nop hahaha, I think it's our personal joke-

-I think so-Tech says with a half smile-Well there is my motorcycle-

They both walked towards the motorcycle and Tech took two helmets from the back of the motorcycle, one for Rev and one for him. Both helmets were placed and got on the bike, the roadrunner hugged the coyote's waist causing a blush in this and then they left the place.

(...)

Rev rested his head on Tech's back as he looked at the colored spots that were buildings, houses, shops, trees, people and other vehicles. Rev always loved speed but didn't understand why it was different when he was with Tech "Will it be speed? Motorcycle? Or ... He?" Rev thought that but then shook his head thinking that that couldn't be the reason Or could it? Tech drove more calmly than usual since no red signal had been skipped yet, which was a miracle but after all this passenger was special. For both of them the trip was eternal although they did not mind being like this for all eternity.

(...)

After about 10-15 minutes the motorcycle stopped in front of an arcade, Tech got off first to help Rev do the same. Rev took off his helmet and saw the place with a gleam in his eyes as he looked at the lights that were visible from the door of the premises.

-Do you like the surprise? -Tech says something nervous that Rev did not like his idea -If you like it we could go somewhere else-

-You joke-Rev says with his eyes bright with emotion while watching a nervous Tech-It's perfect, I love video games-

-Did you really like it? -Rev nods quickly as if it were a little boy promising not to behave badly in exchange for a new toy -I'm glad you liked it, I have thought that from here we could go to the ice cream shop before to take you home and be able to talk a little, do you think so? -

Rev nods again with the difference that this time he takes Tech's hand and drags him into the arcade-Come on, we're wasting time-

The coyote lets out a laugh as he lets himself be dragged along the roadrunner so he can start with his "friends date", while the coyote exchanged money for chips, the roadrunner saw from one place to another that I sell to play first, he decided to play a racing game to see which of the two was the fastest.

-Are you ready to lose Runner? -Tech says while riding the game's motorcycle.

-That I would have to ask Coyote-Rev says as he repeated the action of the coyote.

-You are fast with the legs but I am on the wheel-He introduced a chip in the game and put on the virtual reality helmet so that the screen came out "Player 1 ready".

-I'll make you eat those words-Rev says when putting on his helmet, and he saw "Player 2 ready" -I'm a roadrunner after all-In the game you read the words "On your marks" -What do you think of a bet ? Whoever loses invites ice cream-

"Ready" was seen on the screen-I accept-

When "Boot" appeared, the two began to play, they were good at the game considering they went head to head, dodging obstacles, accelerating and trying to overcome the other. Rev was winning and Tech was trying not to look bad in front of his love but unfortunately he got distracted seeing the beautiful profile of the bird causing him to crash and lose. When the coyote realized what happened, he could only read the words "Game over Player 1, Congratulations Player 2!". After that the virtual reality helmets were removed.

-I only have one thing to say-Rev says to Tech-I would like an ice cream with dulce de leche, chewing gum and tramontana, with caramel sauce and colorful sprinkles-

-All right you won it-says Tech watching his bird which was doing his victory dance -What do you want to play now? -

Both played for an hour and little to various games such as:"Loonatics on Ice""Attack of the Fuzz Balls""The Cloak of Black Velvet""Stop the World, I Want to Get Off""The Menace of Mastermind""Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword""The Hunter", among others.

When they were about to leave the roadrunner saw "Dance Revolution" and could not resist playing it. Rev chose the hardest and fastest song on the machine. The roadrunner stretched his muscles before starting something that the coyote could not help but imagine that other aspects would be this elastic and flexible the roadrunner. Rev danced and danced captivating all the nerds that were present in the arcade, this caused Tech to think "Only I bring a boy as attractive as Rev to the paradise of the virgins after the stores and comic conventions" Tech sighs "Well at least none of them is a threat to me "After that he kept watching Rev dance until a sign came out on the screen that said" 100% Perfect Level: Born to dance, God of dance ". The applause did not wait and Rev bowed.

-Thanks thanks-

-Very good "God of dance" -said Tech as he approached Rev, running his arm around his shoulders to make it clear to the nerds that he already had someone, someone who could break anyone's face -Are you ready for your ice cream? -

-Of course, you pay after all-

-You will see when I have my revenge-

-We'll see that-Both laughed and left the place to go to the ice cream shop.

(...)

They stopped in front of one of the ice cream parlors in the city and repeating the arcade scene, Tech helped Rev get out of the vehicle. Both entered the premises and saw that it was almost empty, only with the exception of an adult couple and their little one at a table, a group of 5 women of about 30-40 queuing behind a group, and finally that same group that was formed by pre-teenagers who were at the counter asking for their ice creams and then sitting at the table next to the counter again turning their backs on Rev, a group that Rev was quite familiar behind but thought it was just his Print.

As a good gentleman, Tech told Rev to take a seat while he went for ice cream. Rev took a seat at one of the first tables that came in, one near the window while he waited for Tech who was queuing behind the women, he was quiet looking out the window when someone touched his shoulder causing him to turn to see. Great was his surprise when he saw his younger brother standing next to him.

-Rip?What are you doing here little brother? -Rev asked with a smile on his face.

-The boys and I came for something sweet-Rip says in his typical selfless tone of voice as he pointed to the table where Tweetums, Sylth Vester and Arthur Chroniker were (Rip's newest friend and grandson of one of Acme High's history teachers, Dr. Fidel Chroniker), who turns to greet Rev.

Rev returned the greeting and returned his sight to his brother -I'm glad you have more friends little brother, you're already a big boy-

The Runner's boy's cheeks turned red-Rev, sometimes you look like mom and that's embarrassing-

-I just want to show that I love my brother that's all-

-Yes, yes-After that Rip realizes something -Are you alone? -

-No, I came with Tech-

At that moment Rip remembered everything "Sure, today was their appointment" Rip thought "I already thought I had seen that coyote in the row" -The guy who took you home on Sunday? -Rev nods-The same boy who was a violent idiot threatens roadrunner and hits little pigs? -

Rev's cheeks turned red-Well ... yes but he is different from what I thought, that's why I always tell you not to judge a book by its cover-

-Do you mind if I know your prince in shining armor? -

-He is not my prince-Rev says with his face completely red -Fine, but promise me you won't tell Dad who he is, not yet at least-

-Okay-After that both hear a familiar voice.

-Here you have your Rev ice cream, I had them put extra caramel sau ...- Tech to see that there was an unexpected guest standing at his table-Ce-

-Tech I introduce you to my younger brother, Rip-Say Rev pointing to his brother and then point to the coyote-Rip he is my new friend, Tech-

-It's a pleasure- Rip says smiling while pretending not to meet the coyote and extending his hand as a greeting.

-The pleasure is mine-says Tech imitating the lesser roadrunner while shaking his hand.

-Well Rev I have to go-says Rip watching his brother-My ice cream must be melting or being tested by one of my friends-

-Okay Rip-Rev says glad to have seen his brother with his friends-See you at home-

-Bye Rip-

-Yes, bye Tech-He says as he turns around to leave with his hands in his pockets -Oh I forgot, Tech-

-Yes? -The coyote says confused.

-Take my brother home early, but Pa will go crazy, bye bye and enjoy your date-

Their cheeks turned red at the word "date," Rev looked toward the window while Tech sat at the table placing both ice creams on the table.

-I'm sorry for what Rip said-Rev says taking his ice cream -He can sometimes be a little joker-

-No, nothing happens-says Tech taking his spoon and taking with it is a little ice cream-I do not bother at all, seems a good boy-

Rev turned to see Tech with a smile and then whisper a "thank you" before trying his ice cream-Mmmmm is delicious. What flavors did you ask for? -

-I ordered something simple: bitter chocolate, slush mint and cream with chocolate sauce-says Tech and then take some of your ice cream and offer it to Rev-Do you want? -

Rev nodded as he slowly approached his beak to the coyote's spoon, when the spoon came out of Rev's mouth, the coyote heard a "Mmmm ..." from the mouth of the roadrunner who at this time slowly ran his tongue over his beak to clean it up.

-It's a good combination, simple but amazing at the same time-says Rev and then take his own spoon taking some of his ice cream and now offering him to Tech-Now try mine, it's a little sweeter than yours but still It's delicious-

Tech with some shame not only for that fact but also for the scene he witnessed, he put his mouth to the roadrunner's spoon to taste that ice cream of so many colors, when I tried it he proved the roadrunner right, the ice cream was sweet but not as much as to be cloying, it would be a good option the next time I went to have ice cream - It's delicious, something sweet for my taste but I would still choose it again-  
-Life is always better with sweetness in it-

-That's a good phrase -Says the coyote looking at the roadrunner -How did you do yesterday as a tutor for your friends? -

-Lexi learned about the materials known to have easily detectable magnetic properties and Danger learned to write magnetism correctly-Rev sighs-I don't blame them at that time they were tired, I will continue helping them until their exam on Friday-

\- From what I see is a physics exam with Professor Massive, am I wrong? -

-Nop, you're absolutely right-says Rev while eating his ice cream-I have to teach them to the part about magnetic fields and their equation-

\- Do you speak of the equation given by Lorentz force? -

-Yes, that same-Rev sighs-Although the guys have a hard time memorizing it, I think it's because of the fact that yesterday they were tired capable tomorrow it would be easier for them to learn it-

-F = q (v x B), where F is the magnetic force v is the velocity and B the magnetic field, also called magnetic induction and magnetic flux density. Clarifying that both F and v and B are vector magnitudes and the vector product has as a result a perpendicular vector both av and B-Says Tech downplaying what I had just said -That's easy. That's what they can't learn ? -

Rev was surprised at what the coyote had just said and couldn't help saying-Tech, I didn't know you liked physics, it looks like you're amazing to understand the calculations and equations-

The coyote realizing what he had said went white as a paper-Well I ... I have to admit that I like, especially the part of magnetism, it's stupid, isn't it? -

Rev with his eyes closed shakes his head and then opens them to see the serious coyote -It is no stupidity, it is more I think it is a great thing that you are good at understanding magnetism-Rev smiles-Many people already wanted to have that facility of yours-

-You ... Do you really believe that? -

-Yep, now you're going to eat your ice cream before it melts that you're dripping the table and you're going to start feeling proud of the fact that you like physics and magnetism. Understood? -

-Haha yes sir-says Tech laughing-You're really unique Rev-

-You are also unique Tech-

They stared at each other for a long time, that until they felt like ice cream dripped down their hands causing laughter in both. Their talk continued as lively as from that day when they met in the stands.

(...)

When they finished their ice cream they went to Rev's house, luckily for both of them Ralph had still arrived from work and Harriet had gone shopping so they could both say goodbye without any inconvenience.

-Well I think this is the final stop-says Tech once he took off his helmet and got off the bike to help Rev do the same -I had fun today, I hope you too-

-You can bet it-says Rev once he got out of the vehicle without the helmet -I hope it can be repeated, of course if you don't mind-

-At all, it would be a pleasure-

-Perfect then-Rev gave the helmet to Tech-Bye Tech, see you later-

-Bye Rev-Say Tech watching the roadrunner opening the door but Rev stops before getting in and sees the coyote.

-Look at the helmet-

Tech confused sees the helmet he had in his hands and sees that there is something written, the coyote opened his eyes when he sees that the number of the roadrunner was written on the helmet and the drawing of a smiley face -When ...-

-When you went to the bathroom-Say Rev cheerful to then wink at him -That is easier to talk, send me a message to schedule you -

-Sure-Tech says as he quickly pulls out his cell phone and calls the number with the name "My love" and sees a simple "Hello Rev".

Rev laughs and replies with a smiling face and a "Hi Tech" -Now that you have my number and I yours can talk later, send me a message when you arrive at your house so I will know that you arrived well, OK? -

-Okey-says Tech while his tail moved from side to side-Goodbye Rev-

-Bye Tech-

The roadrunner closed the door and unconsciously brought his hand to his heart, without realizing it and not knowing why but he still did. The coyote took the helmet and kissed it where the roadrunner's number was before saving it and embarking on his journey home. When he arrived at his destination, he saw that his parents had not yet arrived so he simply went up to his room and proceeded to tell "My love" that he had arrived well, receiving in response a simple "that is a relief" and then that started a conversation about what they were going to do now, a conversation that followed until dinner time.

That day was born what Rev thought was the beginning of a great friendship, what Tech thought was a ray of hope but what really was born that day was the beginning of a story about something that neither of them had experienced before , something that would make them see life with other colors and feel things they never felt before.


	28. Chapter 25

They say that time passes quickly when you have fun or when you are in love ... It turned out that this phrase is more true than one might think. The end of September combined at the end of November, which means that exactly 2 months had passed since the roadrunner and the coyote had felt the beginning of something they both thought was "friendship" or "opportunity" but it was something different , new, spicy, exciting and magical. With the passing of the days the canine and the bird had become very good friends

Both were still talking and joking before training; going out sometimes in the breaks as excuses from Rev as "I'm going to get some air" or "It's a nice day to feel the sun in my feathers, I'll be right back" and Tech's excuses like "I'm going to smoking "or one of the most usual and effective" Why the fuck should I give explanations to you? I'll be right back "; On the weekends messages were sent simply to know how he had spent his day or what he was doing the other, sometimes they simply sent an emoji or a meme to brighten the other day. For a month they had decided to start going to the eldest's house to watch movies every Wednesday. How did they start this "tradition"? Well it all started on October 31 ...

Flashback

The halls of Acme High were full of pumpkins, witches, skeletons and other characteristic characters made of paper and cardboard, and the odd piece of cotton for similar spider webs, everything is ambient because it was Halloween today.

Rev, Lexi and Danger, were sitting at their table having lunch while talking about their plans for tonight, they may be old enough to order sweets but that didn't mean they were to go to the "Night of Horror" show that It was the Acmetropolis cinema, where they would spend a horror movie marathon from 9:00 p.m. to 11:15 p.m.

-Then what do you say? -  
Lexi asked when she saw her two friends - Do you want to go or not? -

-Yes, why not? -Rev says drinking his soda-We have to go disguised to get in, right? -

-Yes, without disguise there is no entrance-

-I think it's an excellent idea -Danger says with food in his beak -I can dress up as a space captain as my favorite superhero Duck Dodger-

-And I will dress as a teenage witch-Lexi says-As the girl of that new series-

-You don't have much to be a witch-Whispers Danger.

-What did you say duck? -

-I said what will be your Rev costume? -

-I do not know...-Rev says and then see a certain coyote beckoning him from his table-I think I'll go think that while I give my feathers a little sun I'll be back guys! -

The roadrunner quickly left his friends somewhat confused but Rev was one of those people who needed to walk or run to feel alive so they didn't give it much importance.

(...)

-No-says Tech-Not in a million years will I do that-

-Come on Doc-Ace tells his friend-Don't be a spoiler-

-Ace is right-Slam says-That just dressing up is not like the world is over-

-Just wear one of those costumes for bums, you know a shirt that says "Error 404" or a striped shirt, a mask and a pillowcase with a dollar symbol-

-No, that's idiotic, childish and a waste of time-says Tech while drinking his soda-We are no longer 5 years old we are 18, 19 and almost 19-

-Oh come on -Slam says with a smile-I remember that you loved to go for trick or treat-

-That was years ago-

-Slam Do you remember when Doc dressed up as a mad scientist? -

-How to forget it? If everyone thought he wasn't wearing a costume-

The laughter of the rabbit and the Tasmanian devil did not wait as was the blush of the coyote, who wanted the earth to eat him but an angel appeared as his salvation. Tech saw Rev at the other table and when he looked at his table, he couldn't help beckoning him to go out to the patio. Tech stood up from the table and left, his friends did not realize since they were very concentrated laughing at how Doc had been chased by the "fierce" dog (a poodle no more than 15 cm tall wearing bows on the ears) of his neighbor (an old lady of 80 years) who wanted to steal his pumpkin full of candy.

When he arrived at the patio the roadrunner was already leaning on the wall where they always met when they left, sometimes they did it 1 or (sometimes) twice a week.

-Hello-Rev says with her sweet smile -Trick or Treat? -

-Hello, Treat-Tech says standing next to Rev, Tech took a gum out of his jacket and handed it to Rev-I choose Treat-

-Thanks-Rev says putting the gum in his mouth-I would have preferred you to choose Trick You know -

-What would have happened if I had asked for Trick? -

Rev makes half a smile and replies-We will never know ... I saw your friends laughing a lot and you had a frown, so I guess you needed to get out of there, right? -

-As you know me Rev Runner, you're absolutely right-

-What happened?-

-My idiots friends want us to go to the movie show "Night of Horror" -The coyote says with the face of"It's going to be crap."

-So your friends also want to go, huh? -The roadrunner says -My friends and I are going to go but I don't know what to disguise, and the costume is mandatory so I don't know what to wear-

-Don't worry, you will look good in any costume-

-Thanks, how will you go in disguise? -

-I don't even have the slightest intention of putting on a stupid costume-

-That's a shame because it would be fun to go all 6 together-

The coyote was turned on and thought "A movie in the dark, a horror movie and a frightened Rev to comfort and therefore embrace when he gets scared, the typical love scene ... and on top Rev would be disguised" - Well ... I think I could use those disguises for "non-festive people", you know those less than 5 minutes away-

The roadrunner's face lit up and his smile widened - Really?! -

The coyote nods -Of course, now I have to think the disguise is not idiocy-

The roadrunner thought for a moment and then said - I know! -

This intrigued the coyote and asked -What do you know? -

-What will be your perfect costume-

-Seriously? Which one?-

Rev giggled and said-Just put on your black jacket, black shirt, dark jeans with that wallet with chains that you are wearing and I'll take care of the other-

The confused and intrigued canine asked -What do you have in mind Runner? -

The bird started to go while laughing softly -You will see Coyote See you at night! -  
(...)

It was 20:47, it was 13 minutes before the show began and Tech, Ace, Slam and Danger were out of the cinema, Ace met Danger on the way and being neighbors they decided to come together. At this time a rabbit dressed as a samurai, a Tasmanian devil dressed as his favorite fighter, a duck dressed as Duck Dodger and of course, a coyote dressed as Rev had told him, were waiting for the rabbit and the roadrunner who were in the House of the last in disguise.

The 4 heard several whistles and even a "that hottie" and at that moment the rabbit appeared dressed as the teenage witch of that series that everyone was talking about only with the skirt a little shorter-Hi guys ... and criminal -

-Hello Lexi-Slam and Danger said.

-You look great Lex-Ace said.

And from the coyote only the following came out-I don't regret having spotted those ridiculous cheerleading uniforms-Then the coyote saw behind the rabbit and asked -And Rev? -

Lexi frowned but replied-Already he was saying goodbye to his mother who brought us in his father's car who luckily is working and did not see the disguise of Rev, because otherwise we would not be here-

-What costume did our Rev put on? -Asked the duck -You know that his father is an exaggerated-

-Well let's just say that this costume is a bit ... spicy-

-Spicy?-Tech asked when suddenly there were several whistles from the other boys outside the cinema.

-Oh look there comes Revy-Lexi says as she points to her left to the roadrunner who was walking towards them while several boys were whistling.

The 4 males looked towards the place where the rabbit had pointed and as a result their jaws dropped greatly when they saw Rev, at that moment they gave all the reason to Pierre Le Pew who had confused Rev with a girl. The roadrunner has the feathered head feathers equal to the hairstyles used in the '80s and was dressed in a blouse with black bare shoulders, shiny black leggins, a black belt with a large silver buckle, passion red heels and as a final touch, he had a lollipop in his mouth.

The coyote's jaw was almost touching the ground but he could still say -Rev? -

The roadrunner took the lolipop out of his mouth and in a sensual tone said-Tell me about it handsome-Rev started laughing-Haha What do you think? We see ourselves as a couple of the '80s, it is a costume without you having to disguise yourself, witty, right? -

The coyote did not leave the astonishment while thinking "If I had a wet dream with his photo in that granny swimsuit, with this image I will not be able to sleep in a while" -You look amazing ... as really amazing-

-Thanks Well what are we waiting for? We are going to enter the cinema about to start the movie-

The boys started to get in but the "couple" went behind them and then Rev took Tech by the arm and winked at him-We have to be together so that the costume makes sense-

-Of course-says the coyote with the drool falling from his mouth causing giggles in the roadrunner.

(...)

The film had begun 30 minutes ago and the murders were swift. It was the classic movie of the group of young people who went on a holiday weekend without adult supervision, until they are stranded in the middle of nowhere with no other option but to enter the only hotel on the road, where they have to spend the night afterwards having punctured the wheels of the car, where a murderer who does not even run (which they do), still manages to catch them (And where it was more than clear that only the 2 that were in the promotional poster would survive). The only thing that differentiated this film from the filly was the fact that it was very bloody, guts and blood everywhere.  
To Tech's fate, Rev was a scary thing (which surprised him considering the fact that he had confronted him without anyone's help when they first saw each other). Tech was sitting next to Rev who saw with big eyes towards the big screen where the couple was having sex while the killer was under the bed.

-Don't do it, he's under the bed. Don't you realize? He's going to kill them-Whispers Rev but Tech still heard it all.  
Tech looks to his right and sees Ace (who unfortunately was sitting in the middle of Danger and Tech, and not next to Lexi who was in the middle of Slam and a boy he didn't know but was looking at the breasts of the rabbit more than the movie) and sees that he was beckoning him to yawn and put his arm on his shoulder. Tech with some nerves decided to do it, yawned and stretched his arms trying to make one fall on Rev's shoulder but when his arm was about to fall into his destiny, all the cinema people screamed as the killer had stabbed the young woman naked by the belly from under the bed, resulting in the blood sprouting and sprouting. The coyote thought that he had lost his chance to hug the roadrunner but was surprised to feel something is his chest, that something was Rev huddled in his chest, without waiting another minute Tech surrounded him with his arm and began rubbing his back.

Throughout the rest of the movie Rev was huddled in Tech's chest, since he unconsciously found safety and protection in that action. That action goes without saying that he fell in love with Tech even more, if that is possible.

(...)

In the final scene of the movie, a poster that read "THE END?" causing a shout of who everyone thought it was Lexi because it was heard very feminine but in fact it was from our beloved Danger "I'm not afraid" Duck, causing the laughter of the other 5. When the movie finally ended the lights went on and The roadrunner noticed what he was doing and saw the coyote who was watching him with a gallant smile -Are you comfortable? -

The roadrunner stopped quickly and with his red cheeks said-I ... I'm sorry ... it wasn't my ...-

\- Neglect - Tech says with some red on his cheeks - I don't care at all Scared? -

-Not for anything-says Rev-just gave me some sleep-

-Yes of course, and the scream that was heard was from the rabbit and not from the duck-

-I was not afraid-

-Sure? -

-Yes-

-Show it-Tech says with a tone of challenge-Show me you're not afraid-

-Well-says Rev with the face of "I'll make you eat your words" -Try-me-

Those words caused the coyote to become like a tomato because he thought badly of those words but gathering all his courage he said -The next Wednesday you, me and a horror movie in my house at night-

-Perfect, wait and you will eat your words Coyote-

-I want to see that Runner-

They both shook hands as if they were closing a deal and left the room trying to reach their friends who were already outside.

End of flashback

And that's how this little tradition began. A tradition where Tech took every opportunity to embrace his roadrunner and where Rev unconsciously craved that protection he felt in the chest of the coyote and that he had never felt before, although he felt safe in the arms of his father or mother, in the arms of that coyote he felt ... protected but in a different way, he felt that it was just the two of them and his heart was beating without knowing why. These moments had caused them to feel more and more comfortable together, in fact they both felt so comfortable together that almost a week ago, when it was Thanksgiving, they both appreciated the fact that they had met.

Today was Tuesday night and the 2 months since Tuesday were competing when Tech decided to take a walk to Rev marking the beginning of something new and magical for both of them, so much so that they were both thinking about what movie they would see tomorrow. But it is always said that there is calm before a storm ...

Author's note: Hello, I apologize for having uploaded the chapter on Wednesday but here there was a thunderstorm and we had to disconnect everything, then the light went out for about 5 or 6 hours (this scared me because the house It is super-old and my grandparents always say they hear and see things (I actually have some anecdotes that I could tell them about) and still without light only with candles). But as I always say better late than never, so I hope you enjoyed Rev and Tech dressed up as the "Grease" couple and see you later, since today is Friday chapter!

PD: I heard the new song: Camila Cabello Ft. DaBaby - My Oh My and I swear that I thought Camila was Rev singing about Tech, also in the video with lyrics you see parts that look like the looney tunes logo but in the form of heart. If you don't believe me, look for the song and see for yourself because I say so.


	29. Chapter 26

It was Wednesday and Rev was in the third floor lab since he was in his science club like every Wednesday and Friday. The roadrunner adjusted the turbo of his skates at the same time that Mallory was debating with Adolpho about the theory of relativity, while they were making plans on how to improve their projects. All the members of the club (nerds according to the majority of Acme High students) were at that time talking about scientific topics or about geek things or fixing some of their projects, all of them waiting for the teacher who was late for 20 minutes.

Rev was focused on his work when suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw something on the bookshelf that caught his attention, were some photos of the first prizes of the past years, Rev knew that the start date to enroll in the Science club so he thought seeing the old winners could inspire him a little. The roadrunner looked closely at the winning projects next to their owners except in two years, last year and the previous year, indicating that they were not from anyone other than E.C., whoever he was.

"Who will you be EC?" Thought the roadrunner when he saw last year's prize, at the bottom of the photo it was written "Retrofire Master Blaster" and it looked like a kind of lightning that from what he had understood was a kind of super - antifreeze "It must be someone really intelligent to do something like this" Rev sigh "It would be really interesting to be able to talk to someone like him". Rev was so mired in his thoughts that he did not see that someone had thrown a pen in his direction, to be more specific to the direction of the photo, luckily for Rev who had good reflexes, he managed to dodge the "murderer" pen and saw that the person who threw it was no one else and nobody less than Mallory who had a face of pure hatred.

-If it were not for that stupid "Mr. anonymous" my photo would be on that wall! -Said the human seeing the photo now dropped -And above it is believed better than everyone to not show his face! Surely it is a ugly and this is why he hides his horrendous face! -

-I don't think that the physicist matters a lot, Mallory-Rev says taking the photo of the floor and putting it-back in its place -It is seen that he is a brilliant person and that he puts all his effort into his inventions, I do not think anyone so it can be considered ugly or horrendous-

-Oh Rev, you're so innocent-Mallory says with a half-smile-Not everyone can have beauty and brain like me-

-Hahahahahah-The laughter of the dolphin was heard, which was followed by the laughter of all the members, less clear is that of human and the roadrunner, when at that time the professor in charge of the science club arrived, Professor Zane, a man with an appearance A mad scientist who always wore protective glasses, a lab coat, gloves and a hairstyle that looked like a pair of horns with a matching beard. Professor Zane stood in front of the blackboard and caught the attention of his students by tapping the blackboard with the chalk.

-I'm sorry for the delay young people but I had to take care of the punished ones until Professor Massive returned from a physics exam table-Zane says while he sees his students through those funny glasses he used -I have an ad for you- Professor Zane placed a poster on the board that had written "Science Fair Number 37" - As you will know the science fair will be in April, and although there is a lot left for that since we are just about to start December but the director Zadavia and I We want you to be well prepared and no accidents happen like last year- "Damn mangy dog" was heard in the background-Yes, that's what I mean ... well, the inscriptions will be starting on Monday of the second week of January until Friday of that same week-He wrote everything he said on the board-You can enroll individually or in pairs so choose well, either individually or in pairs should choose a subject like ecology, robotics, energy, etc., you have time to think so use it-

The class resumed and Professor Zane began to talk about genetic engineering and how this was used in different areas.

(...)

It was 10 minutes to finish the class when one of the members noticed that Professor Zane's arm was stained with what looked like blood causing everyone to ask what had happened to his teacher.

-Don't worry, I'm not hurt or anything-Zane says calmly -This is the blood from the nose of the young man who fought with our famous Mr. Coyote-

"Mr. Coyote?" Rev thought with concern, "Tech, what did you do now?" The roadrunner thought if it would be right to ask his friend when he heard Casey's voice.

-What did that mangy dog do now? Ruined another project?-

-No Miss Casey, had a fight with one of his classmates, it seems that he was caused by something he heard-

-That proves that what they say is true-Adolpho says-Those who have muscle have no brain and only think with their instincts, poor creature without neurons-

-Tech is smarter than you think - Rev says with all his courage causing everyone to look at him as if a second head had come out - He is more than just a bunch of brainless muscles-

Everyone was silent but Mallory did not stand and said -You are right, he has a criminal brain, I say not anyone ruins a project as complex as mine-

-You're right, that coyote must have a couple of neurons to make his evil plans and misdeeds-

Rev was going to answer them but he rang the bell and everyone took their things and left, Rev began to pick up his things slowly and then went to the parking lot while sending a message to Tech saying he would wait for him.

(...)

Tech was walking to the parking lot with his hands in his pockets, somewhat disappointed in himself that Rev had to wait for him. He thought that by now, Rev would have been bored and gone home but ... no, the roadrunner was sitting on his motorcycle with a notebook between his legs and a pencil in his right hand.

The coyote approached and as if trying to confirm that what was in front of him was real and not a hallucination, he asked -Rev? -

-Oh hi Tech! - Rev says closing his notebook -I was drawing to pass the time, ready to go? -

-You ... did you wait for me? Did you wait for me all this time? -

-Of course it was only an hour-Rev says with a shrug.

-Why did you wait for me? -Said Tech with a surprised face -I thought you hated violence and all that for what I thought ...-

-Tech-says the roadrunner calling the attention of the coyote -You were punished for a fight yes but I heard that he provoked you for what I think you had your reasons, and you're right I'm not a fan of violence but we all react differently to different stimuli-Rev sees his friend in the eye-Besides I know that you are more than that-

-Rev you really are someone unique-

Rev blushes-Well thanks, are we going to watch a movie or did I buy all that popcorn corn in vain?

The coyote smiles as he sees his sweet roadrunner and then goes home.

(...)

Usually they both watched the movies in the living room of the coyote house but the television had broken down and for that reason they had to go to the coyote's room.

"Shit, how did I forget that Dad yesterday threw coffee on the TV? And what did I have to repair it? The coyote thought desperately" I have no choice but to watch the movie in my room! Shit my room! Rev can't See it before I fix it! Come on Tech think, think "

-Tech? -  
The roadrunner's voice took him out of his thoughts - Do you mind if I use the bathroom? -

"Thank God" -Of course Rev, while I will fix my room-

The roadrunner nodded and went to the bathroom but not before leaving his backpack to the coyote to raise it to the room. The coyote took advantage and ran upstairs, took several things related to a part of him that embarrassed him and placed them in a box that he placed above the closet, which by nerves did not realize how much he was in balance about to fall, and he hid the few things he didn't want the roadrunner to see, things like a photo of the same roadrunner in a bathing suit and another photo that Ace had taken him without even knowing where they saw the coyote and the roadrunner hanging from his arm, both dressed as a couple of the 80 ', this photo was of Halloween when they were about to enter the function of "Night of Horror". Tech smiled when he saw this picture but then hid it in the drawer of his nightstand, luckily he did it just in time as he felt a small knock on his door.

-Pass-

-With permission-The roadrunner's eyes toured the room-I like your room-

-Sit down here-says Tech touching the edge of the bed -O on the floor or wherever you want-

-Okay, thanks-says Rev sitting next to him -What movie are we going to watch? -

Tech gave Rev the remote control and said -Choose you while I'm going to make popcorn-

-Oki, doki, poki-Rev says seeing the options that were on the screen in what Tech was returning.

Tech went down the stairs and went to the kitchen to make popcorn, he waited for the 10 minutes that the instructions said while thinking about how to get closer to Rev, he already had his friendship now he just needed his heart. When the popcorn was ready he put them in a bowl, took a soda and started up the stairs. Juggling opened the door.

-I hope you like the popcorn I made, they are somewhat burned but ...- The coyote stopped when he saw the roadrunner with his back to him, kneeling on the floor with the contents of the box he had placed on top of the closet on the floor -Rev? -

-It's you-That sounded more like a statement than a question.

-What?-

The coyote was petrified when he heard the next question from the roadrunner's voice -Are you E.C.?-

Author's Note: Don't forget that tomorrow the Revrso chapters are uploaded, kisses from Uruguay.


	30. Technical Problems Solved

A thousand million apologies to you my loves. There are no words to say how bad I feel for having been all this time without updating, I think you deserve an explanation and a great apology.

In an earlier chapter I had mentioned that here there had been "power outages" (blackouts) because of a big storm, well it seems that in one of these blackouts my computer caused a problem because the light came back and I was going very quickly, the first time the computer was somewhat slow (at this time it was when I was writing the previous chapter and the 2 of reverse) and after a few hours I turned it on and let's say "it didn't turn on anymore" (it is worth mentioning that I cried and much) luckily one of my uncles (I LOVE MY FAMILY ALWAYS REMOVING ME FROM PROBLEMS) is a genius in computers and managed to repair it, although my grandparents promised to give me a laptop on my birthday (August 29).

I insist that he apologized to you for being so patient with me, I thank you so much. Of course, I am going to ask you for some patience so that I can catch up with this story and back, remember that I write for 3 platforms: Wattpad, FanFiction and Archiveofourown. But they decide that yes or YES they will have the 4 stories of February, it is more I plan to advance the publication dates (then I will tell you when) because that way I can catch up with this while you read the other.

Kisses from Uruguay and a thousand apologies for everything. Never forget that I LOVE SUPER MEGA and that I will not stop writing until I finish ALL the ideas I have in my crazy little head. Now if you excuse me, I will respond to your comments and messages.


	31. Capítulo 27

(Por favor lean la nota final)

-Siéntate aquí-Dice Tech tocando el borde de la cama-O en el piso o donde quieras-

-De acuerdo, gracias-Dice Rev sentándose a su lado-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-

Tech le paso a Rev el control remoto y dijo-Elige tú mientras yo voy a hacer las palomitas-

-Oki, doki, poki-Dice Rev viendo las opciones que había en la pantalla en lo que Tech volvía.

Tech bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina a hacer las palomitas. En lo que Tech hacia eso, Rev volvía a recorrer la habitación con sus ojos. Paredes de color gris claro casi blanco; cama, escritorio, guardarropas y estanterías de madera de roble oscuro; un póster del equipo de Acme High; un balón de futbol americano en el piso; la laptop descansando en el escritorio, varios objetos que seguramente eran recuerdos, cositas importantes para el coyote y libros por todas partes; su mochila y los cuadernos de la preparatoria sobre el escritorio. De repente la vista de Rev se posó en la estantería donde se veían trofeos de futbol americano y una foto de Tech, Ace y Slam con el trofeo que estaba en la estantería de premios de Acme High, Rev sintió curiosidad y se acercó a ver la foto pero cuando estaba por tomarla para verla mejor, una caja cayó de arriba de la repisa casi sobre su cabeza, regando el contenido de la misma en el suelo.

El correcaminos se agachó para recoger las cosas de su amigo del suelo pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver el contenido de la caja-¿Pero qué?-El correcaminos toma un pequeño trofeo y lee-"Primer premio de pequeños inventores" Esté es un trofeo de una competencia infantil de invenciones-El correcaminos deja la medalla y ve que hay aún más en la caja pero hay dos que le llaman la atención-"Primer premio" Y estas son medallas de la feria de ciencias de Acme High-Rev deja las medallas y toma de entre todos los papeles en la caja uno que tenía un dibujo de algo bastante familiar-Estos son los planos del"Retrofire Master Blaster"-Dice asombrado Rev-¿Por qué Tech tendría todo esto? A no ser que...-

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose distrajo al correcaminos-Espero que te gusten las palomitas que hice, están algo quemadas pero...-El coyote paró al ver al correcaminos de espaldas a él, arrodillado en el suelo con el contenido de la caja que el había puesto encima del armario en el suelo-¿Rev?-

-Eres tú-Eso sonaba más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-¿Qué?-

El coyote quedó petrificado al escuchar la siguiente pregunta de la voz del correcaminos-¿Tú eres E.C.?-

-No...no sé de que hablas Rev-Dice Tech nervioso mientras suda frio-¿Por qué yo sería ese nerd misterio?¿Eh?-

-Tech no finjas-Dice Rev serio mientras se levanta del suelo-¿Por qué otro motivo tendrías las medallas de las ferias de ciencias de los años en los que E.C. ganó?¿O los planos del "Retrofire Master Blaster"?-

-Bueno yo...-

-Tech E Coyote, E Coyote, E.C.-Dice Rev-Incluso son las iniciales de tu apellido y segundo nombre-

-Yo...yo...-Tech suspira-Ya no tiene caso mentir, así es Rev-Dice el coyote con la voz algo entre cortada-Yo soy E.C.-Tech baja la cabeza-Puedes burlarte de mi si quieres y entenderé que ya no quieras tener nada que ver conmigo-

Rev se acerca a Tech y le pone la mano en su hombro-Yo nunca dije eso y no me burlare de ti-Tech sube la cabeza y ve la sonrisa de Rev-¿Por qué siquiera pensaría en dejar de estar contigo? Dime sino quién más me escuchara hablar antes de los entrenamientos o vera películas de terror conmigo-

-Espera-Dice el coyote confundido-¿No estás molesto conmigo?-

-Nop ¿Por qué lo estaría?-Dice el correcaminos subiendo sus hombros-Estoy sorprendido y algo confundido pero no enfadado, digo todos tenemos derecho a tener secretos pero no entiendo como alguien ocultaría esto-Dice Rev señalando las cosas dentro de la caja-Eres un genio Tech, eso lo supe el día que fuimos a la heladería y cuando me hablas sobre tus grandes estrategias en el futbol americano, esto solo lo confirma-Rev toma a Tech de las manos-No sé porque ocultas tu genio pero no deberías-

-Rev yo...-Tech se distrae al ver los ojos del correcaminos pero sacude la cabeza y continua-Te lo diré-

-No tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando estés listo-

-De verdad eres único Rev Runner-

-Tú también lo eres, Tech E Coyote alias E.C.-Rev se ríe-¿Sabes? Desde que oí de E.C. quise conocerlo-

-¿En serio?-Dice el coyote curioso mientras Rev asiente-¿Por qué? Digo todo lo relacionado con E.C. pinta a un nerd inadaptado-

-Ami me pintó como que él era o mejor dicho como que tú eres una persona lista, creativa y admirable, una persona con la cual me gustaría inventar algo-

-¿Tú quieres inventar algo conmigo?-

-Sip-Rev sonríe de oreja a oreja-Por eso mismo tú vas a ser mi pareja-El corazón de Tech paró pero el correcaminos continuó hablando-En el club de ciencias-

-Espera ¿Qué?-

Tú y yo seremos equipo en la feria de ciencias de esté año, o mejor dicho, E.C. y yo seremos equipo-

"Si le digo que sí, tendremos que trabajar juntos, muchas horas, los dos SOLOS"Pensó Tech"Soy ateo pero ¡GRACIAS DIOS!-Está bien Rev, seré tu pareja en la feria de ciencias pero NADIE puede saber que yo soy E.C.-

-Está bien, sé que debes tener tus motivos para ocultarte y los respeto-Rev sonríe picara-mente y le guiña un ojo al coyote-Además es más divertido si es un secreto jaja-El coyote solo se sonroja y voltea la cara-Mejor ordenamos esto-

-Claro-

Cuando ambos estaban recogiendo las cosas el correcaminos ve una foto del coyote de niño con una bata de laboratorio con sus padres-¿Tus padres lo saben?-

Terminando de guardar las cosas en la caja responde-Sí, solo lo saben ellos, Ace, Slam y la directora Zadavia, bueno y tú ahora-Luego coloca la caja sobre el escritorio.

Rev extrañado dice-¿La directora Zadavia lo sabe?-

-Es por ese motivo que no me han expulsado jaja-

Rev niega con la cabeza divertido-Bueno, hay una película de un exorcismo esperándonos-

-También nos esperan estas palomitas-

-Jajaj ¿Cómo puedes ser un genio en las ciencias y aún así quemar las palomitas?-

-No es gracioso, no todos somos buenos cocineros como tú-

-Jajaja, bueno ami no me molestaría cocinarte siempre que quieras-

-No lo digas dos veces Runner, que te tomare la palabra-

Luego de eso se acomodaron en la cama y se pusieron a ver la película hasta que está termino.

-Esa película fue buena-Dice Tech mientras se estira-Lastima que duró apenas una hora y quince minutos-

-El miércoles siguiente podemos ver la secuela-Dice Rev viendo su reloj-Ahora me tengo que ir antes de que Pa llegue y le pregunte a Ma o a Rip donde estoy-

-¿Hay algún problema con que tú estés aquí?-

-Pa no confía en ningún chico que esté cerca de mi, solo confía en Danger porque es mi amigo de la infancia y porque sabe que él no es homosexual-Rev pone los ojos en blanco-Él cree que todos los chicos son posibles "roba-hijos" jaja-

-¿Padre celoso?-

-No tienes idea, si él se enterara de que Pierre me estuvo molestando o de que D.S. me estuvo mandando regalos jaja seguro mataría a alguien jajaja-

-Jajaja-Tech se rió hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-¿D.S.?¿Es el "admirador secreto" que tus amigos una vez gritaron en la cafetería-

-Síp ese-Rev suspira-La primera semana de clases me mandó una caja de chocolates con Gorlop, yo lo rechace pero tiempo después él siguió mandándome flores con los hermanos topos y luego estuvo un tiempo sin molestar pero hace poco recibí una nota y yo ya no sé como decirle que no, es un gesto lindo el que me mande regalos y todo pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo raro en todo esto-Rev baja la cabeza-Además me parece que lo mejor es decirle en persona que no quiero nada romántico con él, tú sabes es más educado que hacerlo atravesar de otros-

-Descuida Rev, me asegurare que pare-

-No me digas que lo conoces¿Acaso todos los que usan alias se conocen?¿Es una secta o que?-

-Jajaj no pero creo saber quien puede ser y pero aún así averiguare quien es y te dejara de molestar, eso dalo por hecho-

Rev abraza a Tech y esté responde el abrazo-Eres el mejor, mejor, mejor amigo que pudiera pedir alguien Tech-

-Todo por ti Rev-Susurra Tech y luego piensa "Solo hay un idiota en Acme High que podría acosar a alguien como Rev y da la casualidad de que ese idiota tiene las iniciales D S".

(...)

Un coyote muy molesto caminó hasta llegar a la cancha de baloncesto donde uno de los mejores de equipo se encontraba practicando unos tiros a la canasta, claro hasta que Tech se acerco y le hizo frente.

-Quiero que dejes de molestar a Rev Runner-

-No sé de que hablas Coyote-

-No te hagas el idiota Sypher-

Nota de la autora:Las palabras no alcanzan para decir lo mucho que lo siento por todo este tiempo sin subir nada o actualizar siquiera pero en simples palabras he tenido problemas con mi salud, esté es un tema muy... delicado por decir algo. Desde muy pequeña(a causa de bullying constante)sufro ataques de pánico, picazón por estrés y tengo una ansiedad social terrible pero por suerte hacía ya 3 AÑOS que no tenía problemas hasta que alguien decidió "volver"(por que NUNCA estuvo para mi en realidad) causándome mucho daño. No quiero dar muchos detalles, a ustedes les he contado todo pero esto es mu duro para mi así que les pido perdón. Esto, ustedes, las historias son mucho más que ese alguien que volvió solo a causar daño y por eso seguiré con TODAS las historias que tengo y que tendré(Sí en un futuro habrán más) que tengo en la cabeza, eso si les pido tiempo, con esto me refiero a que ya no habrán fechas de publicación(esto me da algo de ansiedad por miedo a no tener el capitulo o el one-shot a tiempo estresando-me como resultado), osea que así como una semana puedo subir un capítulo por día, puedo estar dos semanas sin subir un capítulo pero luego subo 10 en un día. También les pido paciencia porque hace una semana empece las clases y tenemos unos horarios que parecen hechos alazar de lo malos que son, hay días que salimos casi a las 11 de la noche(igual entramos coo a las 3 o 4 de la tarde) pero para gente que vive lejos del instituto(el 99% de la clase y el que vive"cerca" vive a unas 7 u 8 cuadras)y imagínense yo que vivo para las afueras por más que tenemos camioneta terminó llegando a las 11:30 a casa y mientras como y eso. Así que tengo que acostumbrarme al horario.

Agradezco de corazón su apoyo, comprensión, palabras de aliento, eso me a ayudado en parte a superar esto(claro que mi familia y seres queridos también me ayudaron), así dicho esto ¡Besos desde Uruguay!¡Próximamente estarán los one-shot y cuando suba Reverso lo subiré terminado(como había dicho antes son capítulos cortos y va a tener más o menos unas 30/40 partes)!¡LOS AMO DE VERDAD!

PD:Les recomiendo la nueva historia de technologysam, la encontraran en wattpad aquí tienen la sinopsis. Es en español, así que si están leyendo esto en la versión en ingles tradúzcanla por el traductor, se las recomiendo y a que recién esta empezando y va en el capitulo 3.

Año 2772, en la ciudad de Acmetrópolis.  
Año en que un meteorito cayó, generando en algunos de sus habitantes distintas mutaciones.  
Seis de estos, son los personajes principales, son los vigesimos octavos descendientes de los looney tunes.  
Cada uno desarrolla un poder genético distinto debido al meteorito ya mencionado.  
Zadavia, una mujer misteriosa y de gran alcance los invita a formar un grupo de superhéroes.  
El equipo ahora formado vive en el 12° piso de una torre grande.  
La mujer se vuelve su supervisora, enviándolos con el fin de combatir cualquier amenaza para Acmetrópolis y a sus ciudadanos.  
Pero no contaban, que alguien con un pasado tan oscuro pudiera hacer tanto daño y a la vez miedo y pánico. ¿Nuestros héroes sabrán que hacer antes de que sus miedos más profundos sean revelados?  
¿Podrán detener al nuevo ser diabólico?  
¿Podrán salir vivos de eso?  
¿Podrán hacer recapacitar al nuevo villano?  
¿Podrían hacerme callar y así leer tranquilamente? Obvio que sí, ya entren a leer.


	32. Chapter 27

(Please read the final note)

-Sit down here-says Tech touching the edge of the bed-Or on the floor or wherever you want-

-Okay, thanks-says Rev sitting next to him -What movie are we going to watch? -

Tech gave Rev the remote control and said -Choose you while I'm going to make popcorn-

-Oki, doki, poki-Rev says seeing the options that were on the screen in what Tech was returning.

Tech went downstairs and went to the kitchen to make popcorn. As far as Tech was doing, Rev went around the room with his eyes again. Light gray walls almost white; bed, desk, wardrobes and shelves made of dark oak; a poster of the Acme High team; a football on the floor; the laptop resting on the desk, several objects that were surely memories, important things for the coyote and books everywhere; his backpack and high school notebooks on the desk. Suddenly the sight of Rev landed on the bookshelf where American football trophies and a photo of Tech, Ace and Slam were seen with the trophy that was on the Acme High awards shelf, Rev was curious and approached to see the photo but when he was about to take it to see it better, a box fell from the top of the shelf almost over his head, watering the contents of it on the floor.

The roadrunner bent down to pick up his friend's things from the ground but he was surprised to see the contents of the box -But what? -The roadrunner takes a small trophy and reads- "First prize of small inventors" This is a trophy of a children's competition of inventions-The roadrunner leaves the medal and sees that there are even more in the box but there are two that catch his attention- "First prize" And these are medals of the Acme High-Rev science fair leaves the medals and takes from among all the papers in the box one that had a drawing of something quite familiar-These are the plans of the "Retrofire Master Blaster" -It says astonished Rev-Why would Tech have all this? Unless...-

The noise of the door opening distracted the roadrunner-I hope you like the popcorn I made, they are somewhat burned but ...- The coyote stopped when he saw the roadrunner with his back to him, kneeling on the floor with the contents of the box that he had put the closet on the floor -Rev? -

-It's you-That sounded more like a statement than a question.

-What?-

The coyote was petrified when he heard the next question from the roadrunner's voice -Are you E.C.?-

-No ... I don't know what you're talking about Rev-Say Tech nervous while sweating cold-Why would I be that nerdy mystery? Eh? -

-Tech do not pretend-says Rev seriously while rising from the ground-Why else would you have the medals of the science fairs of the years in which E.C. won? Or the plans of the "Retrofire Master Blaster"? -

-Well I ...-

-Tech E Coyote, E Coyote, E.C.-Says Rev-They are even the initials of your last name and middle name-

-I ... I ...- Tech sighs-There is no point in lying, that's the way Rev-Says the coyote with the voice something cut-I am EC-Tech head down -You can make fun of me if you want and I will understand you don't want anything to do with me anymore

Rev approaches Tech and puts his hand on his shoulder-I never said that and I won't make fun of you-Tech raises his head and sees Rev's smile-Why would he even think about stop being with you? Tell me but who else will listen to me talk before training or watch horror movies with me-

-Wait-says the coyote confused -Are you not mad at me? -

-Nop, why would I be? -Said the roadrunner raising his shoulders -I'm surprised and somewhat confused but not angry, I say we all have the right to have secrets but I do not understand how someone would hide this -Rev says pointing to things inside the box- You are a Tech genius, I knew that the day we went to the ice cream shop and when you talk to me about your great strategies in football, this only confirms-Rev takes Tech from the hands-I don't know why you hide your genius but you shouldn't -

-Rev I ...- Tech is distracted to see the eyes of the roadrunner but shakes his head and continues-I'll tell you-

-You don't have to do it now, do it when you're ready-

-You really are only Rev Runner-

-You are too, Tech E Coyote aka E.C.-Rev laughs-Do you know? Since I heard of E.C. I wanted to meet him-

-Seriously?-The curious coyote says while Rev nods-Why? I say everything related to E.C. paint a misfit nerd-

-For me like he was or rather like you are a clever, creative and admirable person, a person with whom I would like to invent something-

-You want to invent something with me? -

-Yep-Rev smiles from ear to ear-That's why you're going to be my partner-Tech's heart stopped but the roadrunner continued talking-In the science club-

-Wait to?-

You and I will be a team at this year's science fair, or rather, E.C. and I will be team-

"If I say yes, we will have to work together, many hours, both of us ONLY" Thought Tech "I am an atheist but THANK GOD! -Okay, Rev, I will be your partner at the science fair but NO ONE can know that I am EC -

-Okay, I know you must have your reasons to hide and respect them-Rev smiles prickly and winks at the coyote -It is more fun if it's a secret haha-The coyote just blushes and turns her face-Better We order this-

-Sure-

When they were both picking things up, the roadrunner sees a picture of the boy coyote in a lab coat with his parents - do your parents know? -

Finishing storing things in the box, he replies-Yes, only they know, Ace, Slam and the director Zadavia, well and you now-Then place the box on the desk.

Rev surprised says - Does the director Zadavia know? -

-It is for that reason that I have not been expelled haha-

Rev shakes his head amused-Well, there's an exorcism movie waiting for us-

-All these popcorn are waiting for us-

-Hahaha How can you be a genius in science and still burn popcorn? -

-Not funny, we're not all good cooks like you-

-Hahaha, well, I wouldn't mind cooking whenever you want-

-Don't say it twice Runner, I'll take the floor-

After that they settled into bed and started watching the movie until it was finished.

-That movie was good-says Tech while stretching-Lastima that lasted just an hour and fifteen minutes-

-The next Wednesday we can see the sequel-Rev says looking at his watch-Now I have to go before Pa arrives and asks Ma or Rip where I am-

-Is there a problem with you being here? -

-Pa does not trust any boy who is close to me, he only trusts Danger because he is my childhood friend and because he knows that he is not homosexual-Rev rolls his eyes-He believes that all boys are possible "steals -children "haha-

\- Jealous father? -

-You have no idea, if he found out that Pierre was bothering me or that D.S. He was sending me gifts haha sure would kill someone hahaha-

-Hahaha-Tech laughed until he realized something -D.S.? Is he the "secret admirer" that your friends once shouted in the cafeteria-

-Yes that-Rev sighs-The first week of school he sent me a box of chocolates with Gorlop, I rejected him but some time later he kept sending me flowers with the moles brothers and then he was a while without bothering but recently I received a note and I I do not know how to say no, it is a nice gesture that sends me gifts and everything but I have the feeling that there is something strange in all this-Rev lowers his head-I also think it is best to tell him in person that I do not want nothing romantic with him, you know is more polite than to make it go through others-

-Don't worry Rev, I'll make sure he stops-

-Don't tell me you know him, do everyone who uses alias know each other? Is it a cult or what? -

-Hahaha no but I think I know who it can be and yet I will find out who it is and stop bothering you, take that for granted-

Rev hug Tech and be the hug answer -You're the best, best, best friend anyone could ask Tech-

-Everything for you Rev-Whispers Tech and then think "There is only one idiot in Acme High who could harass someone like Rev and it happens that this idiot has the initials D S".

(...)

A very annoying coyote walked until he reached the basketball court where one of the best team was practicing some shots to the basket, of course until Tech approached and faced him.

-I want you to stop bothering Rev Runner-

-I don't know what you mean Coyote-

-Don't play idiot Sypher-

Author's note: The words are not enough to say how much I am sorry for all this time without uploading anything or even updating but in simple words I have had problems with my health, this is a very ... sensitive issue to say something. From a very young age (because of constant bullying) I suffer from panic attacks, stress itching and I have a terrible social anxiety but luckily it was 3 YEARS ago that I had no problems until someone decided to "come back" (because it was NEVER for me in reality) causing me a lot of damage. I do not want to give many details, I have told you everything but this is very hard for me so I apologize. This, you, the stories are much more than that someone who again only caused harm and that is why I will continue with ALL the stories that I have and that I will have (Yes in the future there will be more) that I have in my head, that if I ask for time , by this I mean that there will be no publication dates (this gives me some anxiety for fear of not having the chapter or the one-shot in time stressing me as a result), I mean that as well as a week I can upload a chapter per day, I can spend two weeks without uploading a chapter but then I upload 10 in one day. I also ask for your patience because a week ago I started classes and we have schedules that seem to be praised for how bad they are, there are days that we leave almost at 11 at night (just as we entered at 3 or 4 in the afternoon) but For people who live far from high school (99% of the class and those who live "close" live about 7 or 8 blocks away) and imagine that I live for the suburbs no matter how much we have a truck ended up arriving at 11:30 a.m. home and while I eat and that. So I have to get used to the schedule.  
Thank you from the heart for your support, understanding, words of encouragement, that has helped me in part to overcome this (of course my family and loved ones also helped me), so that said Kisses from Uruguay! Soon there will be one-shot and When I upload Reverso I will upload it finished (as I had said before they are short chapters and it will have about 30/40 parts)!  
I REALLY LOVE YOU!

PS: I recommend the new history of technologysam, you will find it in wattpad here they have the synopsis. It is in Spanish, so if you are reading this in the English version translate it by the translator, I recommend it and it is just beginning and goes in Chapter 3.

Year 2772, in the city of Acmetrópolis.  
Year in which a meteorite fell, generating in some of its inhabitants different mutations.  
Six of these, are the main characters, are the twenty-eighth descendants of the looney tunes.  
Each develops a different genetic power due to the meteorite already mentioned.  
Zadavia, a mysterious and powerful woman invites you to form a group of superheroes.  
The team now formed lives on the 12th floor of a large tower.  
The woman becomes his supervisor, sending them in order to combat any threat to Acmetrópolis and its citizens.  
But they did not count, that someone with such a dark past could do so much damage and at the same time fear and panic. Will our heroes know what to do before their deepest fears are revealed?  
Can they stop the new devilish being?  
Can they get out of it alive?  
Can they reconsider the new villain?  
Could you shut me up and read quietly? Obviously yes, come and read.  
Discover it.


	33. Chapter 28

It was Thursday afternoon, to be exact it was the dismissal time at Acme High and several of the students were retiring, a few remaining, these being mostly members of the football team and the athletics team, of course there were also one or another punished or someone who had a pending to do in the institute at that time. Acme High's most feared coyote was walking through the schoolyard, walking until he reached the basketball court where he knew the idiot he was looking for would be there. Every Thursday someone from the basketball team had to go inflate the balls for Friday practice and from what he had heard it was his turn.

The very upset coyote came to the basketball court and saw one of the best team. The subject was none other than Drake Syper, a muscular, red-haired human with blonde locks, tall but he was above all a pretentious, selfish and self-centered third grade student, who was practicing a few shots to the basket, of course until Tech was approached and faced him.

Drake was about to throw the ball when Tech stood in front of him, with a serious voice said -I want you to stop bothering Rev Runner-

Sypher was afraid of the coyote but he would never admit it, so he decided to pretend and calmly said -I don't know what you're talking about Coyote-

-Don't play the idiot Sypher-Tech frowned even more-I know that you're the idiot of D.S. who sends him with the clumsy red of the idiot council and the rat brothers little gifts and notes to Rev and who cannot accept a NO from him-

Sypher was confused and replied -I'll be honest Coyote, the roadrunner is cute and quite attractive, even more so than most of the girls here to be realistic, but I've never sent a gift or note to Rev Runner-

The coyote looked at the human with doubts, as if he were looking for a lie in his words -So you think Rev is attractive? -

After that the human laughed lightly-I say Runner is attractive, he has a good body and everything but I like the tits even more if they are like those of Professor Black but still tits in general, understand? I do not shoot that way-Sypher laughed a little louder and said something he would regret-Hahaha but it seems that you do, since you are controlling that nobody steals your little...-

Tech, red as a result of a mixture of shame and anger, took Sypher by the neck, causing the human to remember in the process why he feared the coyote and also that he would drop the basketball -I'm not playing Sypher! -Tech He released the grip a little and said more calmly-You are the only idiot I know who has the initials DS on his behalf and that it would be stupid enough not to accept a no from someone and insist until that someone says yes but it seems that you are telling the truth because I don't think that someone like you is so stupid to lie to me or am I wrong The human just nodded slowly -So tell me, what other idiot here has those initials? Who's bothering Rev ?!-

-I don't know if it's him but there is someone else with those initials here-Drake says with fear-He's in my class he's a boy who is something strange and I've seen him speak with the red monster of the committee and with the Mole brothers, besides I have seen him go to the training of the athletics team and ...-

-Name Now! -

-Deuce Sword! -

-Deuce? -Tech whispered to himself as he remembered the other day ...

Flashback

On Monday the 3 best of the football team were in the cafeteria, the 3 were eating and talking quietly until a tall young man, with a slim but muscular build and orange-red hair, dressed in his uniform, came to greet the rabbit of the group .

-Hello Ace-Says the young newcomer.

-Hello, what's new old man? -The rabbit and the human clasp their hands in greeting -They are my best friends Slam and Tech-Ace says introducing his friends-Guys he's one of the swordsmen team members, Deuce-

-Hello-Slam says while Tech shakes his head slightly in greeting.

-It's a pleasure -Deuce says -Hey Ace wanted to tell you that I already gave the forms to request the new equipment for the club to Gorlop as you asked me-

-Thank you old man, you're a great guy-

-It was nothing friend-says Deuce and then look at a specific table-well I have to go as I have to go to leave a very special message before lunch ends haha-says Deuce before turning around and leaving -I see you in Ace training, it was a pleasure Slam, Tech-

-Where did he come from?-Tech asked-I've never seen him around here-

-He is new?-Slam says.

-Yes, he moved here in the summer and entered Acme High this year, he is a good guy and an excellent swordsman, I think he is better than me, he seems someone trustworthy and is a friend of Gorlop so we will get the equipment faster for the club-

Tech saw towards the place where before he saw that Deuce and saw that it was the table where Lexi, Danger and Rev were and he thought "Poor Ace, this guy wants to steal his crush"

End of Flashback

-That idiot! -The coyote shouted furiously -He was not seeing the rabbit, he was seeing Rev! -The coyote says to then see the human in the eyes -A word of this to someone and I kill you, understood? - Sypher nodded and Tech released him-Okay-

After that, the coyote walked slowly to the running track where his Rev was waiting for them to speak before his training, like every Tuesday and Thursday. When he got to the track in the stands, his beautiful bird sat quietly reading until he was aware of the coyote's presence.

-Hi Tech-says Rev happy to see his friend-Are you finished with your pending task? -

-Hello Rev, yes I finished it -Tech says seeing his favorite roadrunner -I hope I didn't make you wait long? -

-Don't worry, I know the roadrunners can be impatient but I don't mind waiting for you -Re says indicating to his favorite coyote to sit next to him -Just tell me that you were not punished-

-Worried about me? -

-Always-says Rev with some red on his cheeks, of course his cheeks were not the only ones with that tone.

-Haha, neglect Rev, they didn't punish me -Tech says while sitting down -I just had to run an errand-

-Well I'm glad to know that nothing bad happened, so ... How was your day?-

And then the two of them start talking and joking as always, making the coyote's mood improve. Maybe Tech was calmer now than just a few minutes ago, but that Deuce Sword didn't doubt for a minute that he and the coyote would be having a conversation about not messing with other roadrunners ...

Author's Note: Did you think Sypher was the admirer or were you expecting this move? Hahaha I decided that Deuce was the admirer of Rev because in the episode of the secrets of the sword Rev is very impressed with him, so much that Ace has to drag him to continue with the mission, and this reminded me of the typical scene where A girl sees a handsome boy and someone has to drag her out to stop him from drooling over him. Also, Rev giggles when he sees him, although of course Rev's heart already has an owner, but that doesn't mean that Rev can't see other guys as attractive. Is it just me or if you get to analyze the chapters well, is it increasingly confirmed that Rev is gay? The other day I read a post on tumblr of a girl who saw the series in French and English and says that in the French version in the episode of Comet Rev she says to Ace "Cookie of my heart" or "Cookie of my love" I don't remember it well. I just wanted to comment on that because I found it interesting and curious, so much so that I think if the series came back or a reboot or remake Rev it would be officially gay. Kisses from Uruguay.


	34. Chapter 29

It was a nice Thursday afternoon in Acmetropolis, the same afternoon in which a certain coyote was going to threaten a certain boy with the initial inconveniences D.S. But that doesn't matter now, what matters now is what happened in the stands located near the athletics track and the American field. In these stands sat a peculiar roadrunner who was waiting for his coyote friend who had to do a pending task, of course he did not know that said pending was threatening a boy.

The roadrunner was reading his notes for next week's test while occasionally taking sips from his thermos of hot tea to warm himself, the bird was so focused on his reading that he did not see someone approach him.

-Excuse me? -Said a mysterious voice that catches the bird's attention- Do you know what time the football team trains? - Looking up from his book, Rev found a handsome young man with reddish hair outlining a charming smile - Sorry to bother you but I have to meet a friend and I forgot to ask for their schedules-

-Of course! It is not a problem, the team usually trains at 3:00 p.m. -Rev says smiling and then shows him his wristwatch that read 14:38 -There are still a few minutes left, the players usually arrive when there are about 10- 5 minutes and they meet in the locker room-

-Thank you really, I entered here this year and I still haven't fully adapted to how Acme High works hehe, my old high school wasn't like that-

-No problem, I like to help whenever I can-

-You are very kind, Rev, right? -

-Yes, Rev Runner nice to meet you but how do you know my name? -

-The pleasure is mine, I know your name because you are part of the school committee and my friend Gorlop has mentioned you-says the mysterious young man while smiling-By the way I am Deuce, Deuce Sword Do you mind if I sit in what someone arrives? -

-Not at all, sit down -said the roadrunner, moving to one side so that the other could sit -So Deuce ... Are you coming from another high school? -

-Yes, I had to change for some ... not very nice personal matters but now that I think about it I don't think it's that bad ...- Deuce says while giving the roadrunner a sideways glance-After all in my old There were not people so friendly and so ... pleasing to the eye-After saying that, the topic changed quickly-From your uniform I guess you are from the athletics team-

-Yeah, I'm actually here for practice, we train at the same time as the football team-

-I understand but why would a roadrunner like you be alone here in the cold? Do you want me to accompany you until your training begins? My friend can wait, I can also lend you my jacket if you want-

-Don't worry, I'm not cold -Says Rev smiling as he pinches the leggings he used under the uniform a bit -As you can see I wear leggings under my shorts and I have the team jacket that is warmer than it seems. I am also waiting for someone so I will not be alone, you can go for your friend calmly-

-I suppose that someone is your partner, I mean, it is obvious that someone like you has a partner-

-I don't have a partner-The roadrunner's cheeks were stained red-He's just a friend-

-How is it possible that such a lovely bird does not have a partner? Surely that "friend" is a suitor-

Rev doesn't dislike that idea for some reason-Tech is just a good friend, one for whom I have a lot, a lot, a lot of appreciation-

-Tech you say? Like Tech E Coyote?-Says Deuce spitting out the name with venom as Rev nodded quickly -It's just a waste that someone as nice as you is with that scum-

The blush on the roadrunner's cheeks vanished as his brow furrowed-Tech is no scum, he's better than everyone thinks and I'm going to allow you to express yourself like that about him-

The human smiled gallantly-I'm sorry if I offended you Rev, it's just that I liked you too much for someone to hurt you-

The roadrunner's frown relaxed a bit-I accept your apologies but there's nothing to worry about, Tech won't do anything wrong to me I know-

-I would like to continue talking but I have to go find my friend-says the human standing up-It was a pleasure Rev, I liked you and that is why I hope that things between us are not affected by a misunderstanding-

-It's okay, everything is fine, I also find you nice but I don't like it when people talk about my friends-

-I understand, it's just that for some reason I can't allow them to hurt you- says Deuce getting a little closer to the roadrunner leaving him very uncomfortable- Goodbye Rev Runner, I hope to see you soon and that our relationship progresses-

-Yeah ... bye-After the mysterious Deuce left, Rev spent a few seconds thinking about the strange behavior of the young man towards his person and that of the coyote but in the end he shook his head and resumed reading until he realized that a presence, a presence that was glad to see-Hi Tech-Says Rev happy to see his friend-Did you finish with your pending task? -

-Hi Rev, yes I finished it-Tech says watching his favorite roadrunner-I hope I didn't make you wait too long? -

-Don't worry, I know that roadrunners can be impatient but I don't mind waiting for you- says Rev indicating his favorite coyote to sit next to him- Just tell me they didn't punish you-

\- Worried about me? -

-Always-Rev says with some red on his cheeks, of course his cheeks weren't the only ones with that tone.

-Haha, don't worry Rev, they didn't punish me- Tech says as he sits down- I just had to run an errand-

-Well I'm glad to know that nothing bad happened, so ... how was your day? -

At the same time that the friends were talking, the mysterious redhead walked towards the dressing room where the rabbit that had just arrived happened to be.

-Hey Ace!-Deuce says, catching Ace's attention.

-Deuce What's up doc? -

-Nothing, I'm just coming to give you this -said the human as he opened his backpack to take out some papers- They are already signed by all the members of the school committee and by the principal Zadavia-

-Thank you doc-Ace says as he takes the papers and then looks at his cell phone that read 14:45 -Did you arrive early? I thought I told you that I would be here at 2:55 p.m.

-Well, I did not want to arrive very close to the time so as not to disturb with your practice, I understand that your captain is something special. On the other hand, I took advantage of the fact that I had to meet someone before and our meeting ended earlier than planned-

-A pretty girl? -Says the rabbit in a flirtatious tone-Since you arrived you bring several crazy girls-

-Haha no, it wasn't a girl. Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go home to do the mountain of homework that they left me-

-Well thanks again doc, I feel that I could leave my life in your hands with total confidence-

-Yeah, sure you do-Deuce says with a somewhat dark smile, but Ace seemed not to notice that sudden change in his "new friend's" smile.

-See you tomorrow doc-

-Goodbye, Bunny-Says Sword as he left the place but when he was leaving through the dressing room door he collided with the great tasmanian devil.

-Are you okay? -Slam says to later help the other -I didn't see you-

-No, it was my fault, I was lost in my thoughts -said the human with a smile -No problem Slam-

-I'm sorry Deuce-Says the guilty demon.

-Don't worry, it was an accident -He says still smiling -Well, I have to go, bye-He began to walk while in the background the "goodbye" of the demon was heard, when the human was a good distance away, he whispered to himself- There will be time for you to feel it Tasmania-Then he turned to see the stands where a roadrunner and a coyote were talking animatedly-You, Bunny, Coyote, everyone will do it ... everyone will pay ...-

Author's Note: I'M STILL ALIVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for being so patient and understanding. You are the best, really thank you I love you! Sorry all the time without updating but between what I told you before and this pandemic I have been a bit complicated but that has already happened, now we have to think about the future. I will try to update at least 2 chapters per month, for now I will not put update days since I may upload 1 chapter per week as I may not update in 2 weeks and one day upload 10 chapters. Again I want to thank you for being patient and for continuing to support me all this time, I received some negative comments but you made me forget them completely and that is why I love you and I want to tell you that you have a place in my heart.

As you read this, I will be uploading: "The Play" (this is "?", The surprise story that I had mentioned long ago) and in the course of the month I will be uploading pending stories. On the other hand, I want to mention that regarding Reverse I still don't know what I'm going to do, I don't know whether to update it or change it completely (since I didn't like some things) but that will be a thing of next month since now I want to concentrate on finishing this (I'm a little busy with studies and that but when I have time I will make up for it). Now if you'll excuse me, I have messages and comments to respond to, as well as stories to read. Kisses from Uruguay.

PS: These are some stories made by amazing writers to entertain themselves and give them all their love and support.

The first story is an alternate version made by the talented purpleluckystar, this Loonatics AU won my heart for being TV-worthy. If I were the owner of LU or the WB, I wouldn't hesitate for a second to give her the chance to produce it, after all it has good character development and has polished all the spots where LU failed. You can find it in Tumbler, Devianart and ArchiveOfOurOwn, here he left you the blog of his story: https://loonatics-r.tumblr.com/ (it is in English so you do not understand it, translate it because it is totally worth it) in addition to history will find its beautiful fanarts where it shows my favorite character Rev "the cinnamon roll" Runner even more tender than it already is.

Loonatics Unleashed World by Kimiko_H: A glimpse into the lives of the heroes of the city of Acmetropolis. New encounters, new villains, new emotions and situations that surround our favorite heroes. [I credit the characters to their respective owners. This is the first fanfic I've written and in advance I ask and appreciate the support and advice from the public so that I can improve and continue with the story in the future. It may contain LGBT relationships, so tolerance and respect for the story and the public that reads it is requested.] (Spanish)

The following story is also an AU where Tech has a twin, is available at ArchiveOfOurOwn and is just getting started: Loonatics Unleashed_Altered Universe by MajoSang: The same events, actions, chapters but with a more in-depth development, various other missions and character history and on a timeline in another universe. (this in Spanish)

This story is also found in ArchiveOfOurOwn: The Dark Virus by SargeAbernathy: When a stolen experiment inadvertently creates a monstrous chimera that destroys Acétropolis, there are unfortunate decisions that the Loonatics must face to save lives. The dark virus feeds on more than just superpowers. Tech E Coyote tries to cope with what he cannot understand, but the risk of losing his best friend Rev Runner tears the proud inventor apart. The only hope is the broken brother who started it all, and if Rip can't get over the guilt to see the truth behind his fears ... he'll tear the Loonatics apart forever. (English)

These stories I already recommended but they deserve a new mention and lately they have updated (I have not read those new chapters yet but when I finished this I will run as fast as Rev and I will go to give them a like):

Tú eres mi único pecado by technologysam:Year 2772, in the city of Acmetrópolis. Year in which a meteorite fell, generating different mutations in some of its inhabitants. Six of these are the main characters, they are the twenty-eighth descendants of the Looney Tunes. Each one develops a genetic power different due to the aforementioned meteorite. Zadavia, a mysterious and powerful woman invites them to form a group of superheroes. The team now formed lives on the 12th floor of a large tower. The woman becomes his supervisor, sending them off with him. In order to combat any threat to Acmetrópolis and its citizens. But they did not count, that someone with such a dark past could do so much damage and at the same time fear and panic. Will our heroes know what to do before their deepest fears are revealed? Can they stop the new diabolical being? Can they get out of it alive? Can they make the new villain reconsider? Can they silence me and thus read peacefully? Obviously yes, go ahead and read. Discover it. (Spanish)

Heroes and Villains by SSminos: An unscrupulous underground organization, robbing banks that wreak havoc throughout the city, family breakdowns and teenagers out of control ... There is not a single day the Loonatics take a break. (Spanish)

El Regalo by niss-may:It's Valentine's Day. Tech doesn't have that spirit of love and friendship that rev tries to change your mind. (Spanish)


	35. Chapter 30

Today the sun was shining more than usual as if it wanted to indicate that it was the most anticipated day of the week, Friday ... But it was not just any Friday, no, today was the Friday before winter holidays. All the students were on the edge of their seats waiting for the hands of the clock to move towards the desired time, the excitement for the holidays was such that even the teachers of the clubs and the coaches of the sports teams had canceled their classes against turn, the reason why the teachers did this was the same reason that coach Sam expressed to his students "I do not get paid enough to put up with brats one more day and 2 weeks is not enough to relieve me of the stress that they cause me plagues. "

Tik, tok, tik, tok, tik ... the bell resounded throughout the institution followed by the noise of hurried footsteps by both students and teachers, the avalanche of people in the corridors was such that it generated a strong wind that he carried all the Christmas decorations off the walls onto the floor. At this time the roadrunner was quickly going from one place to another trying to find his friends in that sea of people, he was looking for the duck and the rabbit with his eyes until an arm took his causing him to turn around and he will meet an acquaintance pair of green eyes.

-Hey Lexi! -Says Rev with a smile- I was looking for you, where were you? -

-Looking for you upstairs- Lexi says laughing- I think we crossed paths and we didn't realize it-

Both friends laughed until Rev realized something -And Danger? Isn't he with you?-

-Our dear feathered friend is chasing all the 3rd grade girls with a mistletoe to see "how many fall to his charms" -

-That definitely sounds like Danger hahaha-

-And he told me to leave since he would leave with some of "his conquests" -

-That sounds to me like his mother is going to come pick him up in her car and take him to eat ice cream so that he gets his spirits up for being rejected by each of the 3rd grade girls ... 2 times or 3 if he is inspired today-

-What are we going to do to him? Our friend is like that and surprisingly that is how we want him. Come on? -

-Of course, but let's go out through the back doors that the front ones are cheaper -The 2 friends began to walk towards the exit while they talked about how they had gone today and others.

After crossing the sea that the students and teachers had formed, the rabbit and the roadrunner managed to get out to the backyard and now they were heading towards the girl's house ... or that is what they did until they heard the roar of a motorcycle that forced them to stop talking and turn to see its owner.

-Tech!-Said the roadrunner happily as the rabbit's brow furrowed.

The motorcyclist took off his helmet to be able to speak better-Hey Rev-The coyote says happily until he saw the girl next to him-Hey Bunny-This time his voice had boredom instead of joy and the rabbit just nodded with her head- It's also a pleasure-he said sarcastically before his voice was charged with joy again-Rev just wanted to ask you, if the afternoon is still up? -

-Of course, of course, I would not miss it for the world -said the roadrunner with a beautiful smile adorning his face -Today at 17 at your house, am I wrong? -

The coyote shakes his head-No, you don't. Do you want me to pick you up?-

-I do not want to bother you-

-It's not a bother, is 4:45 pm okay? -The smiling roadrunner nods quickly-Perfect then-Says the coyote before putting on the helmet, always looking at the other-See you later-

-See you later-says the roadrunner, waving his hand as a sign of farewell until the motorcycle starts-Isn't he a sweet boy?-

The rabbit frowns, even more, -Yes, as sweet as a sour lemon candy that expired 50 years ago-

-Lexi, Tech is a good person just ... he's a bit misunderstood but when you meet him ...- Rev sighs like a schoolgirl-You realize that nothing is as it seems-Lexi raises an eyebrow with some doubt but decides not say nothing-Well Ma should be coming to pick us up. Are we going Lex? -

-Yes, of course Revy-The face of the rabbit had a small smile drawn but in his mind the thing was different "I'm going to find out what Coyote is up to, I swear" thought the rabbit as she followed her friend.

(...)

In the Coyote family's garage, the youngest of the house was parking his motorcycle, once parked he got off it, took off his helmet and went to his room. The mind of the coyote since yesterday that was uneasy, specifically from the moment he discovered that the secret admirer of the roadrunner was Deuce Sword, that guy did not give him a good spine when he met him for some reason that he did not know, Tech thought they were just his ideas, He shook his head from side to side before heading to the shower to see if the cold water would calm his thoughts.

The water ran down the body of the dog while he rubbed his fur with the sponge, for some reason something in his mind told him that his assumptions were correct, he turned off the water to start putting shampoo on his hands when suddenly in his mind flashed the memory of the day before ...

Flashback

The American and athletics workouts were over, the American team was coming out of the showers when the track team was coming in.

-Goodbye Ace, goodbye Slam-Says the roadrunner with a smile when he crossed next to the rabbit and the tasmanian devil.

-Goodbye Rev / doc- They both replied at the same time while taking their sports bags.

The roadrunner approaches his friend with light brown fur, who was putting away his uniform-See you tomorrow Tech-

-Wait Rev-The coyote caught the other's attention-It's very cold and it's getting dark early today, it's not good that you're walking in the street so late so when you finish showering I'll take you home-

-I don't want to bother you when I can walk, I don't want to take your time-

-You know perfectly that for me it is not a bother to take you to your house, also your house and mine are in the desert area and relatively close to each other-

-Okay I accept-

-Well then, I'll wait for you in the stands Rev-

-Sure Tech, I won't be long-

The coyote and the roadrunner smiled before they took different directions, once out of the showers Tech walked towards the stands followed by his best friends.

The rabbit sat on the bleachers and gave his friend a look-Well Doc, what's wrong with you today? You have been weird in practice-

The coyote saw him a bit confused until the demon spoke-Ace is right, you played well but your mind was not on the field or at least not 100% -

-Well I suppose it was because today I found out who Rev's "secret admirer" was-

-For real?!-

-Who is it, Doc ?!-

-Deuce, Deuce Sword-

-Deuce? -Says Slam confused-I didn't think he liked boys-

-It makes sense now that I think about it-Ace mentioned-He never mentioned a girlfriend or girl he dated, he has several girls from here and even from old high school after him but he does not pay attention to any, there were only 2 options, asexual or gay-

-Now that I think about it-Slam says-Gorlop once gave a gift from the "secret admirer" to Rev, once Deuce showed up at wrestling training, Gorlop said he was his friend and neighbor-At this time the 3 were tying up the dots-Brothers Marcos and Tony also gave Rev a bouquet of flowers from the "secret admirer" and Deuce has been seen several times talking to them-

-On the other hand, today he appeared in the locker room before training to leave me some papers from the club and mentioned that he had met with someone and that someone was not a girl, at this time usually there are only those of the american and ...-

-The athletics-Tech finished-That explains Rev's frown when I arrived, I thought it was because of something he was reading but it seems that the idiot annoyed him-Tech's brow furrowed to the limit-I knew there was something wrong with him as soon as I saw him-

-You won't be jealous or yes doc? -

-Of course NOT! -Shouted Tech with red cheeks -It's just that that guy has something weird about him, it's almost like he's planning something-

-I'm sorry to say it but Ace is right, you're jealous-

Tech was going to protest until his friends stood up and started to leave-Good luck with your sweetie Bye Doc! -

The coyote looked away from his friends and saw his beloved roadrunner -Ar ... are you ready Rev? -

-Sure Tech, it took longer than I thought because Ma called me, she was worried but when I told her that you would take me home she calmed down, by the way, she sent you greetings-

-I'm glad to hear it, tell him that I also send greetings-I think we better go now-

End of flashback

"The boys are right, I'm just jealous and I see him as a rival to win Rev's heart" thought Tech "Besides, he has no reason to be against me ... Or does he? I mean, 99% of the students and faculty at Acme High dislike me but I don't remember doing anything to him, "the coyote shook his head to get those thoughts out of the shower.

The young coyote turned on his laptop and began to see the scientific news of the week until his parents arrived from work, then the 3 had lunch, when lunch was over he went to his room to distract himself until it was time to go pick up the beautiful roadrunner .

(...)

In the Runner residence, more specifically in the office of the family patriarch, Mr.Runner was looking through the window as a motorcycle was stopping in front of HIS house, the next moment he saw a young roadrunner, who was none other than HIS beloved first-born, he ran to receive who was the nightmare of any father who loved his children. When his first-born son arrived at the side of the "hash-slinging_slasher", he saw how he greeted him happily while the other, without taking off his helmet, returned the greeting and took the liberty of removing a helmet from HIS little one and helping him to get on that ... that ... that "death trap with 2 wheels"! Ralph Runner sighed "Calm down Ralph, calm down, your son is intelligent and your wife told you that they only met to do teamwork and to watch movies ...".

-One second. Movies?-Pa Runner's eyes widened-GOD THAT'S HOW I MOVED TO SECOND BASE WITH HARRIET! YOU DAMN PERVERT STEAL CHILDREN! I'LL CALL YOU THEN GIVE YOUR BALLS TO DOGS!-The old roadrunner calmed down a bit after shouting -But if I don't have a dog ... whatever will occur to me-

(...)

Meanwhile at the Coyote residence, a couple of friends, who obviously felt nothing but friendship for each other, were chatting about what their project would be for this year's science fair. The two of them had been thinking and brainstorming about what theme to choose for an hour and a little more until ...

"ROBOT!" They both yelled in unison and then looked at the other side with a blush on their cheeks.

The coyote pretended to cough to cover his blush-I mean, it would be interesting to build a robot this year and from what I see you think the same-

The roadrunner shyly nods-Yes, I also think it would be best to build a robot but not just any robot, but one that helps people as a kind of assistant-

-A robot assistant? -

-Yes, you know, to help the elderly or in situations of dependency, in addition to covering the robotics issue, we would cover the social issue and help the community-

-That's an incredible idea Rev, you're a genius-

-No, you are the genius-

Then both began to write the proposal to present their registration when the holidays were over and classes were resumed, the coyote saw the roadrunner while he was drawing the sketch of the robot, Tech thought for a moment before asking -Rev? -

-Yes Tech? -

-Yesterday before training you looked a little upset, did someone bother you? -

The question surprised the roadrunner but still he answered -Well, I don't know if it counts, it can be considered that he did it on purpose, but yesterday a boy approached me to ask me something, then he stayed to talk to me and made a comment that made me a little mad. -

-Did he hurt you?-The coyote asked between serious and annoyed.

-You don't have to worry Tech, he didn't do anything to me- The roadrunner spoke calmly but then he frowned a little- He said bad things about you- The coyote's eyes widened as the roadrunner looked him in the eye-And I didn't like it at all so I told him not to talk about you like that-Rev sighs-He apologized and told me that "I hoped we would get along" or something like that-

Tech did not get out of amazement when he found out that Rev had defended him, of course he thought it was the first time he had done it-Rev, you shouldn't have defended me, I'm used to people talking about me, it wasn't necessary ...-

The roadrunner shakes his head-Of course it was necessary, you are important to my Tech-

-And you are for me Rev-

The friends smiled before going back to work, the roadrunner was calm as always when he was next to the coyote ... but the coyote could not get out of his head the impression that this Deuce had something against him, something personal and that something It wasn't just jealousy, no, it was something even more personal ...

Author's Note: Greetings and thanks again to all the beautiful and PATIENT little people who waited so long to read this and my other stories, I just wanted to remind you that soon I will be uploading new content including the AU of the phantom of the opera (I'm almost halfway there, it's going to be VERY long). On the other hand, I wanted to know what you think about a fanfic about "Wile E Coyote and Beep Beep the roadrunner" based on the anime "Science fell in love so i tried to prove it" where 2 scientists begin to investigate what love is while they fall in love . And about Mulan's AU that I had promised you (I already saw the new movie and in case you want to see it in Latin it is available at https://pelisvips.com/ totally free;)), I would like to know what you think about this story being a mix between both versions but also have changes and new things, I ask why there are people who say that the 2020 version is terrible and people who say that this is the best. Kisses from Uruguay.

PS: Did you get the reference to SpongeBob? Hope so. The next chapter will be similar to Halloween but Christmas ... who knows if there will be mistletoe;). Also I will be a bit inactive, the updates will be little and slow until the middle of November but after that ... I WILL RETURN WITH EVERYTHING!


End file.
